Une semaine pour bouleverser des vies
by The girl of the World
Summary: Sam se rend chez son frère Dean pour passer une semaine lors des fêtes de noël. Cependant, ni lui ni personne d'autre n'aurait pu deviner les événements qui auront lieu et qui modifieront le cours de leur vie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! J'avais pourtant dit que je ne recommencerai pas... Et bien voilà une nouvelle fiction longue ! Oui, je recommence et en plus je vais plus loin que trois chapitres.

Alors, aujourd'hui, je commence ma première UA sur noël. Je sais que c'est passé depuis des lustres mais cette fiction n'était alors qu'à l'état de projet.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Une semaine pour bouleverser des vies 1**

Il ne dormait pas vraiment contre la vitre. Il dirait plutôt qu'il tentait de récupérer des six heures de route qu'il venait d'effectuer avec une trentaine de personnes. C'était le quotidien de tous ceux qui avaient le permis mais plus de quoi acheter une voiture.

Dean lui avait pourtant proposé de venir le chercher une bonne douzaine de fois. L'argument ne changeait pas et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle le cadet avait refusé une douzaine de fois.

-D'après les rumeurs, les filles sont chaudes en Floride. Je pourrai vérifier si ce qu'on me dit est vrai.

La première et dernière fois que Dean était venu pour aider Sam à emménager dans son 20m², il ne s'était pas retenu. Durant la semaine où l'aîné devait rester auprès de son frère pour l'aider avec ses cartons et découvrir sa nouvelle vie, il n'avait été présent que le premier jour pour ouvrir la porte.

Pendant que Sam était à l'extérieur, se demandant quel carton monter en premier et si ça allait loger dans l'ascenseur, Dean, pendant ce temps, entretenait une discussion avec la voisine de palier. Il n'avait fait que tourner la clé dans la serrure quand elle sortait de chez elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il passe dans la pièce d'à côté après avoir envoyé un texto à son frère qui s'était décidé à commencer par les meubles.

« _J'ai une affaire urgente sur le feu. M'attends pas_ »

Soupirant de lassitude, il rangea son portable dans sa poche et se focalisa entièrement sur sa tache. Il se doutait de l'endroit où il se trouvait lorsque qu'un meuble plaqué contre le cloison trembla pendant une heure et malgré le cale-pied.

Du coup, Bibi dut se taper les notices d'assemblage en français, en espagnol et en allemand avant de la trouver en anglais alors que Dean s'était tapé autre chose de bien plus plaisant.

Sinon, tout s'était très bien passé. Aucun problème avec la décoration puisque personne à part lui ne l'avait vu. Le gars qui se faisait passer pour son frère ne lui avait apporté aucune nouvelle de lui-même et Sam n'avait pas cherché à en avoir.

Mais ses conquêtes d'un soir lui avaient toutes rendus une petite visite pour savoir si le bourreau des cœurs allait rester encore longtemps. Il n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de rencontrer toute la gent féminine de l'immeuble. Au moins, Sam savait qu'il ne trouverait personne ici.

Ce fut donc rempli d'une haine furieuse qu'il accueillit son grand frère une semaine plus tard pour qu'il lui dise au revoir.

-Mais enfin, Sammy, tu me connais ! Tu aurais dû te douter de quelque chose. Et je n'étais pas très loin.

-Tu étais tellement près que je n'avais pas besoin de te chercher. Les murs parlaient d'eux-même.

-Comment refuser des invitations pareils ? Au moins, les présentations sont faites.

Le cadet ne put en supporter davantage et c'était totalement compréhensible. En 7 jours, il était passé du titre de « nouveau dans l'immeuble » à celui de « frère de celui qui fait l'amour comme un Dieu ». Ce n'était pas vraiment la nouvelle vie à laquelle il s'était attendu en arrivant ici.

Il poussa Dean vers la porte d'entrée sans se soucier si il lui tordait le bras et en ouvrant le battant sans regarder son frère, il le jeta dehors.

-Et c'est Sam !

Et il referma la porte. Les cris d'indignation de son frère était tout à fait audible mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui ouvrir. Même l'excuse du « j'ai oublié quelque chose » ne fonctionna pas. De toute façon, il n'avait pas eu le temps de rester assez longtemps pour y déposer ses affaires. Bien essayé Dean !

La séparation était rude et elle ne s'était pas passé en de très bon terme. Dean avait tenté de lui parler, lui téléphonant, lui envoyant des textos ou des e-mails. Mais le pire moyen pour reprendre contact fut sûrement une des conquêtes de Dean qui servit de messagère. Même si elle était très belle, Sam ne pouvait pas le nier, être en sous-vêtements sous le manteau l'avait dégoûté.

Surtout quand elle a précisé que son frère avait aimé cette tenue en dentelle ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire fondre son cerveau dans l'acide après avoir mentalement imaginé la scène interdite. Par la suite, il ne croisa plus cette charmante demoiselle. En tout cas, il fit de son mieux.

Ceci mit fin au silence radio qu'il entretenait avec son frère.

Ce fut aussi dans ces conditions que Sam se retrouva dans ce bus en direction de Sioux Falls, dans le Dakota du Sud, pour y retrouver son frère adoré qui y avait élu domicile. Il disait que cette ville avait un truc d'attirant, sans plus de précision.

Alors, Sam se rendait à Sioux Falls en bus. Il ne lui restait que quelques heurs de trajet mais rester assis avec pour seule compagnie un roman, ou plutôt une pièce de théâtre, qu'il ne cessait de lire depuis le départ. Hamlet était un classique. Tragique, certes. Mais classique.

Ce qui le tira de sa lecture de la page 112 fut le portable dans sa pocha avant de pantalon qui se mit à vibrer. Il attendit les deux vibrations significatifs de la réception d'un sms. Si ça avait été un appel, il n'aurait pas répondu. L'homme qui état assis derrière lui ne lui inspirait pas assez confiance pour parler à voix haute.

Il ferma son livre à regret, trop plongé dans l'histoire pour vouloir en sortir de son plein gré, et prit en main son portable. L'appareil lui donna la confirmation qu'il avait bien reçu un sms et que ce n'était pas un signal pour lui rappeler que sa batterie faiblissait.

Le cadet le déverrouilla et lut le message de son frère aîné.

«_ Tu arrives quand ? C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il pleut et j'ai pas envie d'être malade _»

Toujours aussi agréable. Et en plus, il pleuvait. La semaine commençait extrêmement bien.

« _Dans 2 heures. C'est ça quand on prend le moins cher, il y a des correspondances toutes les dix minutes_ »

Il posa son portable sur sa cuisse, s'attendant à une réponse rapide. Quatre lignes plus tard, la réponse arriva.

« _Promis, je t'achèterai ton billet la prochaine fois que tu viendras_ »

Chouette ! Des économies ! Il n'était pas particulièrement avare mais sa banque ne l'aimait pas beaucoup non plus. C'était pour ça qu'il avait un vélo, qu'il avait emporté avec lui dans les soutes.

«_ Si il y a une prochaine fois..._ »

Mille et une manières de manipuler son frère pour le convaincre de l'inviter à nouveau. Il savait que son frère voudrait le revoir dans l'année qui allait arriver. Sinon il allait s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de son petit frère chéri.

«_ Évidemment qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ! Sinon je viens te chercher par la force. Et je t'assure que tu ne veux ça pour rien au monde _»

Et voilà ! Mission réussie !

« _Ok. Je te rappellerais d'acheter le billet. Compte sur moi_ »

« _Avant que je ne perde plus d'argent, à tout à l'heure ! Banane_ »

«_ Du gland ! À dans 2 heures _»

Il rangea son portable, un petit sourire au lèvre, et reprit là où il s'était arrêté dans sa lecture. Dean était vraiment étrange quand il y réfléchissait un peu. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà remarqué qu'il se faisait arnaquer par son propre petit frère ?

Ce n'était pas non plus comme si il avait des dettes, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, mais il arrivait toujours à l'attirer là où il le voulait. Comme lui payer un billet de bus. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il jouait le jeu exprès. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Dean étant Dean, il avait à la fois l'esprit d'un gamin de cinq ans focalisé sur ce qu'il allait manger à midi mais aussi celui d'un homme de quarante ans préoccupé par des sujets sensibles.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas quelle partie de Dean avait eu l'idée de l'inviter pour passer les fêtes ensembles. Le gamin pour avoir des cadeaux et se gaver à deux ou l'adulte pour ne pas passer les fêtes seul ?

Ils n'avaient pas pris l'habitude de se réunir pour ce genre de date importante pour n'importe qui d'autre. Sam avait envie de faire reposer la faute de ce manque d'intérêt sur le dos de leur père. Il n'avait pas souvent été présent. Pourtant, il travaillait au seul garage de la ville en tant que mécanicien.

Du coup, les seuls noëls dont il se souvenait impliquait sa mère collée au téléphone pour tenter de joindre son mari et de savoir quand il rentrerait.

Il se pinça le bras. Assez de ressasser les idées noires. Il allait voir son frère qui l'attendait patiemment dans sa voiture, son bébé, sa vie. Il allait devoir écouter le règlement à suivre quand on prenait place dans l'Impala.

L'Impala de leur père...

Sam se pinça une nouvelle fois un peu plus fort. Reprenant le cours de sa lecture, il plongea au cœur du Royaume du Danemark et suivit Hamlet dans ses sombres pensées. Au moins, ce n'était pas les siennes.

Et comme promis, deux heures plus tard, le voilà devant la gare routière de Sioux Falls où la pluie l'attendait encore. Il rabattit la capuche de son sweat en descendant du bus. La prochaine fois, il regarderait la météo.

Le chauffeur le suivit sous la pluie et ça se voyait bien qu'il aurait préféré ne pas s'arrêter ici. Se dépêchant d'ouvrir la soute concernée par ses valises. Sam l'aida à sortir ses biens et le vélo qui ne lui servirait pas aujourd'hui.

Il ressentit enfin le froid. Le souffle qui s'échappait de ses lèvres par une fumée blanche était un bon indice. Ses doigts commencèrent à rougir et à trembler sous la pluie qui ne s'arrêta pas une seconde. Il réussit tant bien que mal, aidé par le chauffeur du bus, à sortir son vélo encombrant.

Il referma les soutes et alla se cacher à l'abri de l'averse tout en adressant un signe de remerciement à la personne. Elle lui rendit son geste et retourna en courant à sa place conducteur. Sam regarda les portes se fermer et le bus redémarrer pour retourner sur la route. Il avait soudain très envie d'y retourner. Il y faisait chaud. C'était une raison valable.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver son frère à travers le rideau de pluie. Sa vue était limitée à trois mètres devant lui. La prochaine fois, Dean viendra le chercher directement en Floride !

Par chance, il n'eut même pas besoin de chercher. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Le cadet se retourna pour faire face à son frère, tout sourire de le revoir. Il le prit dans ses bras. Ça faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

-T'as grandi, non ? Si tu continues, tu ne rentreras plus dans mon bébé.

-Très drôle Dean. C'est vraiment la première chose que tu voulais me dire ?

Ils se décollèrent et l'aîné fit claquer sa main sur l'épaule du cadet.

-Salut Sammy. Bienvenu à Sioux Falls. Ça fait du bien de te revoir.

-Pareil. Et c'est Sam. Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ?

Il ne lui répondit pas mais lui sourit de plus belle. Franchement, il ne regrettait plus d'être venu. Même si il pleuvait, même si il faisait aussi froid qu'au Pole Nord, avec Dean, tout passait mieux.

L'aîné prit la valise et lui fit signe de le suivre avec le vélo jusqu'à la voiture. Dès qu'il mit le pied hors de l'abri, il fut trempé de nouveau. Les deux coururent donc jusqu'à la masse noire bien garée à les attendre.

N'hésitant pas à jeter la valise dans le coffre, il fit quand même la grimace quand il regarda enfin le vélo trempé. Mais comme tout bon grand frère, il avait prévu le coup. En ouvrant la porte arrière, il présenta à Sam la couverture qu'il avait pris soin de positionner pour recouvrir chaque parcelle de la banquette arrière.

Sam roula des yeux. Il n'avait pas intérêt à abîmer l'intérieur de l'Impala. Sinon, frère ou pas, il pourrait retourner à pied jusqu'en Floride.

Une fois l'opération effectuée avec le plus grand soin sous le regard de Dean, ils prirent place à bord de la voiture noire, l'aîné au volant et Sam du côté passager. La route était déserte. Pourquoi ça ne l'étonna pas ?

Sam lui raconta ses derniers jours chez lui. Rien de bien intéressant mais cela leur permettait de resserrer les liens. Parler au téléphone ne rendait pas la même chose. En plus, il pouvait écouter en bruit de fond les chansons préférées de Dean. C'était le grand retour de Metallica !

Le trajet parut vraiment court. Sam tourna la tête pendant son récit et reconnu la façade de la maison de Dean. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait réussi à acheter une maison même si il avait du faire un prêt à la banque. Mais le fait de devenir propriétaire avait très vite effacé ce côté négatif de la chose.

Dean gara l'Impala dans le garage. Il avait l'air d'un gamin quand il ouvrit le portail automatique avec le petit boîtier. Sam pouffa de rire. Il croyait pouvoir le rendre jaloux parce qu'il avait un portail automatique. N'importe quoi ! Quoique... Mais bon, lui n'avait qu'un vélo.

Ils purent enfin sortir les bagages et Dean fut satisfait que le vélo n'ait pas mouillé le cuir. Voilà comment ils s'effondrèrent sur la canapé, face à la télé éteinte.

Deux bières patientaient dans le frigo ainsi qu'un paquet de chips sur la table mais aucune ne voulut se lever. Dean se dévoua pourtant. Après une défaite à pierre-papier-ciseaux.

Sam se sentait bien, à l'aise. Chez lui. Les vacances de noël ne duraient que deux semaines mais il pensait rester un peu plus longtemps. Après tout, sa troupe de théâtre n'avait pas besoin de lui pour le moment et aucune audition ne pointait le bout de son nez. Lors des fêtes de fin d'année, ce sont surtout des représentations en boucle.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison de sa présence ici, en plus de passer les fêtes avec son frère.

-Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dis ? demanda Dean en lui tendant une bière décapsulée.

Il la lui prit des mains et le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

-Oui, et je trouve que c'est intéressant. Ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, ça va me changer. Je vais pouvoir écrire une pièce avec un minimum de budget et sans me soucier de l'influence dans les journaux.

Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée. Dean ouvrit tout de suite après le paquet de chips et en piocha quelques unes.

-Au moins, tu pourras pas avoir la grosse tête. Comme la dernière fois, hein Sammy ?

Sam rougit de honte et tenta de se cacher derrière sa masse de cheveux.

-Je me suis déjà excusé une centaine de fois. J'avais plus les idées claires, d'accord. En même temps, c'était la première fois qu'on m'offrait une chance à Broadway !

-Et tu n'as même pas réussi à décrocher le rôle. Tu étais pitoyable après ça. Deux semaines pour t'en remettre.

-Oui, je m'en souviens. Je voulais vraiment oublier ce qui s'était passé. C'était juste après la mort de...

Il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de sa phrase. Son nom était devenu tabou. Sam reprit et murmura presque sa dernière phrase, trop honteux en se remémorant ces souvenirs.

-Merci de t'être occupé de moi.

Dean se rendit alors compte de l'embarras de son frère. Voulant lui faire oublier ce mauvais moment, il changea de sujet. Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il s'était fait d'un début de vacances.

-T'en fais pas pour ça. Ici, tu vas pouvoir t'amuser comme un petit fou. Tu vas pouvoir te faire des copains, hein Sammy ?

-C'est Sam et la ferme !

L'atmosphère s'était considérablement adoucie.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Je vous présente la suite. Au programme : petit-déjeuner, entraînement pour un marathon et nuit blanche.

Ben quoi ? Ça ressemble quand même à quelque chose. Vous n'avez qu'à lire.

Et puis, je remercie chaleureusement les personnes qui ont commenté le chapitre précédant, à savoir, **pimpiericky**, **noemiefrancia**, **ZephireBleu**, **Castiel-SPN156-Dean** et **barjy02 **ainsi que ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en follow !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Une semaine pour bouleverser des vies 2**

Sam venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne reconnut pas le mur qui lui faisait face. Une douleur transperça son cerveau en même temps que les souvenirs manquants. Une seconde plus tard, le malaise passa et les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface. Il bailla bruyamment tout en faisant défiler ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête.

Ils avaient fini par passer le reste de la journée devant la télé, incapable d'arrêter de parler. Dean le lui avait fait remarquer mais avait tout de suite reprit sa conversation là où il l'avait laissé. Le cadet eut donc des nouvelles de la vie de son frère.

Il n'en disait pas beaucoup sur lui. Mais Sam allait tenter une nouvelle fois sa chance d'obtenir des nouvelles au petit-déjeuner.

Après s'être simplement coiffé, il descendit de l'étage et alla directement vers la cuisine où il entendait déjà son frère à l'œuvre. L'odeur du bacon et le grésillement des œufs attisa sa faim et l'empêcha presque de se souvenir pourquoi il était aussi déterminé ce matin.

Le cadet s'installa à la petite table juste assez grande pour y mettre quatre couverts. Le café était déjà servi dans deux tasses. Une boite de sucre, ouverte en plein milieu, invitait à en piocher quelques morceaux.

Le petit-déjeuner idéal pour un Winchester !

Quand Sam tira la chaise, le raclement produit sorti Dean de sa bulle et il tourna la tête vers sa source. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres pendant qu'il tâtait les tranches de bacon dans la poêle. Ce même sourire s'élargit davantage pour faire apparaître sa dentition lorsqu'il vit son petit frère tout juste réveillé.

Dean baissa les yeux sur la table pour vérifier ce qu'il y avait installé. Son sourire sembla devenir plus carnassier.

-J'ai pensé à toi, Samantha. Je t'ai acheté du sucre. Il te faut ta dose sinon tu es ronchon toute la journée.

Samantha le regarda. Son regard hésitait entre la lassitude et la frustration. Son frère ne se lassait jamais de ce surnom. D'ailleurs, il n'avait aucun souvenir de la façon dont tout ça avait commencé. Quoique si, en fait. Il croyait vaguement que ça avait un rapport avec un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur.

Mais le geste qui l'acheva fut sans aucun doute celui que fit Sam sous le regard attentif de son aîné. Il prit deux sucres et les mit dans son café avant de touiller avec la petite cuillère.

Dean éclata de rire. Sam finit par le suivre même si il allait se venger. Il y réfléchirait et Dean allait sûrement le regretter.

Reprenant enfin un peu de sérieux, l'aîné retourna à ses fourneaux pour finir la cuisson de leur petit-déjeuner. Il sortit deux assiettes après avoir demandé à Sam de l'aider. Le cadet lui avait répondu qu'il était trop bien installé pour pouvoir bouger un orteil et qu'il risquait de se décoiffer en se baissant pour attraper la vaisselle.

Dean finit donc seul de préparer la table sous le regard attentif de son cadet souriant. Au bout de deux courtes minutes, les deux frères purent savourer leur premier repas de la journée, dans une pièce embaumée par la douce odeur de la nourriture et du liquide chaud.

Sam sirota son café sucré et guetta du coin de l'œil son grand frère. Dès que son estomac commença à se remplir, il se souvint enfin de quoi il voulait lui parler depuis son réveil. C'était un matin comme les autres. Rien ne lui assurait une victoire. Mais dans les cas désespérés, il fallait toujours rester positif. Il était possible que ça paye.

-Comment ça se passe au restaurant ? demanda Sam innocemment.

Dean le regarda, la fourchette proche de sa bouche qui n'attendait plus qu'à être nourri. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son frère lui pose de nouveau la question. Il ne se rendit alors pas compte du hochement de tête qu'il fit instinctivement pour répondre. Sam afficha un petit sourire.

-Tu m'en dis plus ou tu penses me fixer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

Cette fois-ci, il était vexé d'avoir été pris au dépourvu. Il mangea le morceau d'œuf et de bacon plantés au bout de sa fourchette et grommela une sorte de « la ferme! » peu convaincant.

Sam n'allait pas s'arrêter alors qu'il avait enfin une chance d'en savoir un peu plus sur la vie si confidentielle de son frère.

-Si tu gagnes, je lave ta voiture pendant tout mon séjour ici, je t'achète des tartes au moins trois par jour, je t'offre un abonnement pour le magazine de ton choix et je me coupe les cheveux. Si je gagne, tu me racontes tout ce que je veux savoir sans rien me cacher.

Le cadet tendit ses deux mains au-dessus de la table, faisant signe à son aîné d'en faire de même avec un air de défi. Dean pesa le pour et le contre. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quatre secondes pour jouer le jeu. Chaque seconde comportait une image de son frère ridiculisé à vie.

Voir Sam, en plein hiver, trempé, agrippant une éponge pour laver l'impala pendant que lui le regarderait depuis l'intérieur, un café dans une main, une feuille de papier dans l'autre où il inscrirait toutes les taches supplémentaires que Sam devrait faire le lendemain.

Voir Sam portant des tartes en équilibre sur ses bras, jurant pour ne pas les faire tomber. Quant à lui, il serait assis sur le canapé, trois boites de tarte différentes ouvertes devant lui, zappant sur les chaînes de télévision avant de se décider pour Docteur Sexy.

Voir Sam sur internet, page porno en plein écran, cherchant fébrilement parmi toutes les photos de femmes dénudées où pouvait se cacher le bouton de l'abonnement. Dean aurait sorti son portable, en mode photo, pour mitrailler son petit frère rougissant et tellement gêné de se retrouver à faire ça.

Voir Sam chez le coiffeur, crispé sur la chaise, le coiffeur derrière lui, se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir qui lui faisait face avant qu'on ne lui coupe la première mèche de cheveux.

Rien que pour ça, Dean joua à pierre/papier/ciseaux. Il y avait tellement à gagner !

-Pierre...

L'imaginer lui donnait déjà des frissons alors que pouvait donner la réalité ?

-Papier...

Et en plus, si il pouvait profiter de son frère gratuitement, il n'y avait aucun problème.

-Ciseaux !

Dean afficha son poing fermé. Il n'avait pas encore regardé celui de Sam. Il n'aurait jamais du d'ailleurs.

-Tu es sûr que la feuille bat la pierre ?

Dean fut donc forcé de dévoiler sa vie qu'il qualifiait de sans intérêt à ses yeux.

Il travaillait toujours dans la restauration en tant que second et il ne voudrait changer pour rien au monde. Ce n'était pas un restaurant cinq étoiles. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait aucune mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être plein à chaque service.

Le bouche à oreille fonctionnait bien dans cette petite ville des États-Unis. Grâce à cela, le restaurant marchait à plein régime. Sam avait cherché le site internet de l'établissement mais il avait été surpris de n'en trouver aucun. La clientèle aurait pu venir des villes voisines ou des vacanciers qui passaient dans le coin.

Il en profita pour en discuter avec son frère. Dean était surpris par cette remarque puis il se referma sans réelle explication.

-On n'a pas besoin de ça. Manquerait plus que tout soit automatisé. Tu imagines un peu ? Les gens commanderaient par internet. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à passer chercher leur commande. Ça n'a rien de convivial. Je ne suis pas devenu cuistot pour faire réchauffer des plats surgelés !

Il bouda juste une minute, le temps de boire une goutte de café. Soudain, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il se retourna vers son frère avec un immense sourire sur le visage et aborda un nouveau sujet qu'il aimait tant.

-C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as trempé ton biscuit ?

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un coup dans l'épaule. En tant qu'aîné, il savait faire sortir son frère de ses gonds et la conversation l'ennuyait aussi. Il en rit avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

-Sérieusement, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas sorti accompagnée d'une belle brune ? Ou d'une blonde, je ne juge pas !

Sam savait que son frère était un expert sur le sujet. Il lui arrivait de sortir un soir et de ne rentrer que le lendemain aux petites heures du matin, les yeux cernés et ses cheveux en manque de gel. Mais Dean, qui voyait ce mode de vie comme étant normal, ne comprenait pas la réticence à l'imiter de son cadet. D'où cette question qu'il lui posait à chacune de leur rencontre.

-Tu sait très bien que ça ne me tente pas. Je ne m'appelle pas Dean Winchester mais juste Sam, le petit frère de cet idiot, l'intellectuel qui doit combler les lacunes de son dragueur d'aîné.

-Banane !

-Du gland.

C'était toujours ainsi que Sam répondait à sa question. En même temps, Dean ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. L'amour ou tout ce qui s'en rapprochait étaient devenus des sujets sensibles. Surtout depuis les événements d'il y a quelques années. Sam avait été inconsolable pendant des jours, sortant à peine de sa chambre pour aller aux toilettes ou pour manger quand son frère ne lui apportait pas de plateau repas.

Encore aujourd'hui, il n'était pas à l'aise mais il répliquait par une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour mieux faire passer la chose. La situation était bien plus acceptable qu'à l'époque et Dean s'en contentait. Il espérait tout de même qu'un jour, proche de préférence, son cadet pourrait partager le lit de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce fut dans cette atmosphère calme que commença leur journée. Il n'était que 8 heures et rien de pressé ne les attendait avant le début d'après-midi. Dean n'aurait pas à travailler aujourd'hui, ni durant tout le reste de la semaine. Il avait anticipé l'arrivée de son petit frère et avait posé ses congés. L'établissement avait très vite trouvé un remplaçant. Trop vite à son goût.

Sam ne se rendrait au théâtre que plus tard. Il ne voulait pas se montrer tortionnaire dès le premier jour sans même les connaître pour les faire venir tôt au matin et n'avoir rien à répéter. Un membre de la troupe avait fait passé le mot au reste du groupe, lui assurant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à nettoyer les restes de leur petit-déjeuner. La vaisselle sale s'accumula dans l'évier. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait laver deux assiettes et deux mugs de bon matin. Ils étaient en vacances ! Rien ni personne ne les obligeait à faire la vaisselle quand ils ne le voulaient pas. Même si à un moment ou à un autre, elle devra être faite.

Le froid commençait à se faire sentir dans cette partie de la maison. Dean en caleçon et son frère en pantalon pyjama, commencèrent à en ressentir les effets malgré la nourriture chaude tout juste ingurgitée. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de ce contraste de température que le froid était plus froid. En tout cas, ils ne se posèrent pas la question, partant directement s'habiller avec des vêtements adaptés.

Dean en profita pour allumer le chauffage au maximum en passant à côté du radiateur. Il baisserait la température une fois satisfait. Puis, il prit la suite de Sam dans les escaliers. Son petit frère grandissait encore selon lui. Il pouvait le traiter de géant ou de Big Foot, il restait son petit frère et il devait l'aider quand quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

En l'occurrence, c'était le cas. Sam ne s'était pas remis de sa mort et ne s'en remettrait sûrement jamais. Mais il voulait profiter de cette semaine pour lui faire oublier ses peines, pour lui montrer qu'il devait enfin passer à autre chose et que cela ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

Mais pour l'heure, il devait s'occuper jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Non, il ne pensait pas qu'à manger ! Cependant, il savait déjà où ils allaient manger et il espérait fortement que Sam n'oublie jamais cette semaine.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Le froid mordant de ce début de journée n'empêcha pas les Winchester de sortir faire un tour pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ils longèrent les maisons, décorés ou non, tout en disparaissant un peu plus dans leur vêtements.

-Sam, quelle idée t'as eu de vouloir sortir. Je me les gèle.

Le cadet soupira, laissant apparaître une fumée blanche. Il frissonna lui aussi.

-C'est toi qui l'as eu, cette idée. Monsieur s'était dit que son frère voudrait faire une petite promenade pour découvrir les alentours au cas où il se perdrait. C'était un bonne idée au fond. Tu as juste oublié qu'il faisait minimum -10 dehors.

Dean ne répondit que quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone portable en main et glissant son doigts sur l'écran pour faire défiler une application.

-Il fait précisément -2°C avec un ressentie de -7°C. D'ici une heure, la température aura chuté de 2 degrés et le ciel se couvrira un peu plus. Le vent souffle à 12km/h et le soleil se couchera à 17h32.

-Tu as déjà pensé à faire miss météo ?

-Non. Mais j'ai déjà pensé à me faire miss météo.

Apparemment, le corps de Dean venait de se réchauffer. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dès qu'une jolie fille passait dans son champ de vision, même à la télévision, il fallait qu'il se l'imagine dans son lit ou autour d'un verre pour ensuite finir dans son lit.

Sam, quant à lui, se détesta pour avoir posé la question. Le seul point positif dans cette remarque était que son frère n'avait donné aucun détail. C'était plutôt rare mais cela lui arrivait d'épargner le cerveau du cadet. Le lavage de cerveau à la javel pouvait ainsi être repoussé à une prochaine fois.

Continuant à marcher, l'un souriant bêtement et l'autre disparaissant dans son manteau, ils arrivèrent devant une marre aux canards sans canard. Eux au moins n'avaient pas été assez crétin pour se geler les plumes par ce temps.

Les frères prirent place sur un banc, se serrant l'un contre l'autre sans se gêner. Il n'y avait personne pour les trouver ridicules.

-La prochaine fois, commença Sam en claquant des dents, tu sors tout seul. Et merde si je me perds dans ton patelin !

Dean rit face à la mauvaise humeur de son cadet. Il se moquait un peu de lui au passage, lui qui restait en général près de la cheminée quand elle était allumée. Il se retrouvait maintenant les mains au fond de ses poches, le nez rouge et le corps tremblotant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à éternuer et Sam ferait parfaitement parti du paysage hivernal.

Quoique quelques flocons ne seraient pas de refus non plus. Un noël blanc. Le top du top.

Il voulait vraiment offrir ce noël idyllique pour son frère et pour lui aussi. Pour oublier tout ce temps séparé l'un de l'autre, pour remplacer les moments d'absence par ceux-ci.

Durant celui de l'an dernier, ils avaient fini sous la table, assommés par l'alcool. Aucun souvenir de la veille n'avait refait surface depuis. Les seules preuves qu'ils avaient été tous les deux ce soir-là avaient été quelques photos sur leur portable et une vidéo. Il était possible de distinguer les deux frères sur l'écran lorsqu'elle n'était pas floue à cause d'un geste trop sec.

Certaines avaient été supprimés d'un commun accord, osant à peine se souvenir de les avoir vu. Comme les fesses de Dean aspergées de vodka en plein écran. Ou Sam prenant la rampe d'escalier pour une barre de pole dance habillé d'un simple string éléphant.

Pour les ridiculiser encore plus si c'était possible, une vidéo les avait enregistré chantant un chant de noël mais il leur était impossible de deviner le titre. Ils chantaient trop faux, oubliant des paroles ou ne les articulant pas assez pour former de vrais mots.

Et pour finir, Dean s'était réveillé avec la gueule de bois, son frère aussi, mais lui seul était habillé de sous-vêtements féminins. Pour donner des détails, le soutien-gorge agrafé tenant miraculeusement sur lui soutenait deux oranges sur lesquels des mamelons avaient été dessiné au feutre noir. La petite culotte en dentelle, oui en dentelle jaune canari, ne contenait pas grand chose du fait de sa petite taille et Dean était trop imposant, du fait de ses attributs masculins pour pouvoir y loger quelque chose.

Aucun indice ne leur avait révélé sur où ils avaient pu trouver ce genre de vêtement. Même Dean n'en possédait pas de ses anciennes conquêtes. Cependant, ils eurent leur réponse quand, un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Charlie appela l'aîné pour lui demander si tout c'était bien passé avec sa lingerie et si il voulait essayer la tenue d'infirmière la prochaine fois.

Une semaine plus tard, le nouvel an avait été bien plus calme. Sam s'était assuré de vider toutes les bouteilles d'alcool dans l'évier et Dean avait confisqué les portables et débranché le fixe. On ne savait jamais.

Mais cette année, Dean ne voulait pas que se soit un réveillon uniquement pour faire la fête et boire encore plus. Il voulait que ce soit convivial avec de bons petits plats, des bonnets de père noël, la télé allumée sur un programme spécial, des rires lorsqu'ils se raconteraient leurs anecdotes.

Un truc simple mais sympa. Et ce n'était pas en laissant son petit frère attraper froid qu'il allait réussir.

L'aîné se leva du banc, faisant pencher dangereusement son frère vers la place maintenant vide.

-Debout Sammy. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Sam le suivit du regard faire quelques pas avant de le suivre à contre-cœur. Il s'était enfin réchauffé un minimum et il devait retourner affronter le froid qui rentrait de partout.

-Ce quelqu'un, il habite loin ?

Dean pointa du doigt la maison qui faisait l'angle de la rue juste à la sortie du sentier pédestre.

-C'est juste là. Alors arrête de te plaindre et avance.

Le cadet arrêta de se plaindre et avança rapidement pour dépasser son frère et lui faire une grimace. Maintenant, c'était à lui d'aller plus vite. Ses pensées lui dirent qu'il agissait comme un gamin. La seule réponse qu'il voyait était que sa tête gelait et plus rien ne lui semblait cohérent. Alors faire une grimace digne d'un enfant de trois ans et demi, il s'en fichait éperdument.

Il n'y eut aucune représailles jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le petit portail délimitant la propriété du trottoir. Le portail ainsi que la cloison servaient plus de décoration que de réelle délimitation vu leur taille. A tout casser, ils ne dépassaient pas les 50cm, voir les 40cm. Et par un croche-pied perfectionné durant toute sa scolarité, Sam se retrouva de l'autre côté, tête la première dans un tas de terre et d'herbe. Les jambes en l'air et les bras proches de sa tête, le géant faisait tache dans le paysage ainsi allongé sur le sol.

Le cadet se tortilla pour faire passer ses jambes du même côté que le reste de son corps pour enfin se relever et s'essuyer le visage sali par la terre. Même si elle était gelé par le froid, elle laissait des traces marron sur la moitié de son visage. Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien dans les cheveux.

-Apprends à respecter ton aîné, dit Dean sans le regarder et le dépassant pour aller sonner à la porte d'entrée.

Le jeune homme le rejoignit, une mine renfrognée sur le visage qui disparut dès que le propriétaire ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux ne virent que ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus.

-Salut Cas. Je te présente mon petit frère, Sam, comme promis. Sam, voici Castiel. Mon collègue de travail. Celui dont je t'ai parlé.

Dean était content de pouvoir enfin les présenter l'un à l'autre. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait été que l'intermédiaire, apportant les nouvelles de chacun à l'autre. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de poser des questions sur celui qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rencontré. Et les voici enfin face à face et aucun ne prit la parole. Un silence gênant s'installa que Castiel finit par briser d'une façon pas totalement délicate.

-Je croyais que tu devais m'appeler avant de passer me rendre visite avec ton frère. Ce que tu ne fais jamais d'ailleurs. Si tu essaie à nouveau de t'imposer chez moi, je serais dans l'obligation de dévoiler certains dossiers te concernant. Comme l'histoire de la petite culotte.

Autant dire que Dean ne s'y était pas du tout attendu. Il resta donc la bouche ouverte sur un mot non formulé, attendant comme une révélation pour s'exprimer à nouveau sans s'attirer les foudres de son ami. Sam, qui n'avait été que spectateur durant ce court laps de temps, détaillait son frère figé sur place. Et il explosa de rire.

Au son du rire, Dean sortit de sa transe et observa son cadet comme si il était un extraterrestre. Quand il regarda Cas pour savoir si il hallucinait ou non, il fut encore plus apeuré. Castiel affichait un sourire et le tremblement léger de son corps prouvait qu'il riait lui aussi.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, commença Sam en reprenant son souffle entre des hoquets de rire. Tu es vraiment le seul à pouvoir le faire taire. D'accord, je l'admet, tu as du pouvoir sur lui. Tu as tout mon respect.

-Je n'ai aucun mérite. Il s'humilie tout seul. Je n'ai qu'à lui parler de certains moments de sa vie et il me mange dans la main.

Castiel sourit à Dean qui reprenait contenance petit à petit. Il dévisagea son frère et son ami l'un après l'autre avant de transformer son incompréhension en colère.

-Vous me faites chier, leur cria-t-il à la figure, allez vous faire foutre tous les deux !

-Oh calme toi Dean, dit Castiel. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te fais le coup. Et puis, je devais prouver à Sam que je pouvais le faire. Grâce à toi, j'ai gagné un abonnement pour Cuisine Magazine.

-Comme si tu en avais besoin... Mais, une seconde. Vous vous connaissez ? Vous vous connaissez et vous vous êtes dit que ça ne valait pas la peine de me le dire !

-En gros c'est ça. Allez, entrez avant que Dean ne s'effondre pour avoir trop réfléchi.

Sam rigola en passant devant Castiel tandis que son frère le suivit, réticent à passer le pas de la porte d'un traite.

-Et à propos de cette petite culotte...

-Sam, la ferme ! Et toi, tu te tais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je la garde pour une autre fois.

Il n'aurait jamais du les faire se rencontrer.

Les deux frères restèrent trois ou quatre heures chez le collègue de l'aîné. Castiel et Dean travaillaient ensemble au restaurant. Castiel était au poste de chef et menait sa troupe à la baguette mais il laissait tout ça de côté lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. Il était d'ailleurs tout le contraire. Bon, ça n'allait pas jusqu'à faire tous les bars de la ville en une soirée non plus mais il était bien plus décontracté.

-D'ailleurs Cas, tu travailles pas ? Je savais pas que tu avais pris des congés.

-Je ne travaille pas, en effet. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Le patron a fermé le resto pour terminer les travaux. Personne ne sait quand il sera de nouveau ouvert.

-Vraiment ? Il avait commencé deux trois trucs la semaine dernière. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite. Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

-Dois-je te rappeler l'affection que vous vous portez l'un envers l'autre ou ça ira comme ça ?

-Ok, j'ai compris. Je me la ferme et on passe à autre chose.

Il regarda sa montre pour voir depuis combien de temps il s'en prenait plein la tronche.

-Eh oh, on devrait rentrer non ? Parce qu'il est pratiquement treize heures et mon estomac va crier famine.

-Vous pouvez rester. On va commander une pizza. On se voit trop rarement en dehors du travail.

Sam tilta enfin.

-MERDE ! Désolé, je dois y aller maintenant. Arriver en retard dès le premier jour, non merci.

Il mit son manteau en vitesse, remercia Castiel pour son accueil et fila vers l'entrée au pas de course.

-Mais tu sais même pas où c'est, héla son frère.

-J'ai regardé sur Google map.

Ce fut la dernière phrase de Sam avant d'entendre la porte claquer derrière lui. Ils le virent courir en passant devant la fenêtre du salon.

-Quel crétin.

xxxxx

xxxxx

«_ Mais quel crétin !_ » pensa Sam en tournant à l'angle d'une rue.

Depuis quinze minutes qu'il courait et qu'il se répétait la même chose, ne pouvant pas passer à une autre pensée, il vit enfin la salle des fêtes de la ville, là où avait lieu les répétitions.

Sam espérait de tout cœur ne plus jamais recommencer un tel marathon. Heureusement qu'il avait un abonnement à une salle de sport. La seule différence entre les deux était le tapis roulant remplacé par du béton.

Enfin !

À bout de souffle quand même, il se posa contre le mur pour retrouver une respiration normale et un rythme cardiaque décent. Fermant les yeux un instant, il s'imagina sur une plage des caraïbes. Être au calme un instant pourrait sûrement l'aider. Sa chaleur corporelle aidant, il pensa être allongé dans un hamac, le vent agréable contre sa peau et l'ombre du palmier lui procurant un peu de fraîcheur à sa peu en ébullition.

Fraîcheur qui se fit insistante quand il sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa joue. L'imagination pouvait aller si loin ? Une goutte coula le long de sa joue et le chatouillement provoqué lui fit ouvrir les yeux et s'écarter de son agresseur potentiel.

-Eh salut, lui dit l'inconnu en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau. Tiens. Cassou m'a prévenu que tu en aurais sûrement besoin.

L'homme en face de lui ne lui voulait apparemment pas de mal. Il secoua la bouteille pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle était pour lui.

-Merci, répondit Sam en la prenant enfin.

La goulée qu'il but fut comme une nouvelle source d'énergie. Cette petite bouteille lui sauvait la vie.

Il reprit enfin son souffle après l'avoir vidé du tiers et présenta sa main pour la lui faire serrer, ce que son sauveur fit.

-Sam. Enchanté. Et Cassou, c'est Castiel c'est ça ?

-Gabriel. Tout pareil, enchanté. Et Castiel est un ami à moi. Il m'a appelé en me disant d'apporter ça avec moi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi.

Le cadet reprit une dernière goutte de l'eau si gentiment offerte et

-On devrait peut-être y aller, non ?

Avant que Sam ne puisse lui répondre et poser une nouvelle question, Gabriel continua sur sa lancée.

-Oui, je fais parti de la troupe. Alors ?

Sam reprenait vie doucement et était finalement apte à faire face à ceux qu'il allait côtoyer pour quelques jours. Gabriel le précéda, lui forçant la main pour entrer à l'intérieur. Soufflant une dernière fois pour effacer toute trace de sa course, il suivit l'homme et entra dans la salle.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Sam ouvrit la porte avec la clé que Dean avait caché sous le pot de fleurs. Comme il disait, un classique ne se démode pas.

Il déposa son manteau à l'entrée. Son estomac se fit entendre assez clairement. La seule chose qu'il avait mangé à midi avait été un paquet de gâteau que Gabriel lui avait donné, toujours sous les conseils de Castiel.

Et apparemment Dean devait être devin. Un sandwich l'attendait patiemment sur la petite table, prêt à l'emploi. Il le mangea presque d'une traite et tant pis si ça ne respectait pas son régime habituel. La faim était trop forte et il avait besoin de recharger les batteries. D'ailleurs, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'avoir terminé.

Il se mit à table, déballant tout son sac sur la surface. Un crayon tomba au sol, suivi d'une feuille de papier. Il se baissa pour ramasser les deux objets avant de les poser avec les autres. Il put enfin s'asseoir. Sam reprit son souffle un instant.

La tache n'était pas pénible mais il avait besoin de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il avait pris l'habitude d'écrire à partir de rien depuis bien longtemps. D'abord, tout préparer pour que tout soit à portée de main. Dans le cas présent, il n'y avait aucun problème. Même si rien n'était en ordre mais c'était sa façon de s'organiser pour travailler.

Ensuite, aucun bruit ou quoi que ce soit ne doit le déranger. Il gardait quand même son téléphone allumé mais dans sa poche de jeans. Ainsi, il savait si c'était urgent lorsqu'il recevait un appel ou si il pourrait s'y intéresser plus tard quand il n'y avait qu'une vibration.

Puis, il fallait faire le vide. Tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée devait être oublié ou devait servir à l'écriture. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui lui vint en mémoire fut Castiel, son emprise sur Dean. Mais il se déforma et Gabriel apparut, sourire aux lèvres.

En effet, cet homme avait marqué sa journée du fait de sa singularité. Et aussi à cause de son attachement. C'était rare de voir quelqu'un aborder un inconnu aussi familièrement. Il ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, s'assurant qu'il était à l'aise, qu'il ne se fasse pas marcher sur les pieds. Ceci apporta un sourire à Sam qui se remémorait ce moment avant de le mettre de côté pour se concentrer pleinement à sa tache.

Le cadet était enfin prêt pour écrire sa pièce. D'une main, il attrapa un stylo rouge et de l'autre, le scénario de l'an dernier. Il commença à lire les premiers mots du narrateur. Certains étaient encore attachés à leur ancien meneur. Si il voulait s'imposer sans trop faire de remous, il vaudrait mieux qu'il étudie le premier texte avant d'écrire le sien.

Les personnes qui composaient la troupe étaient réellement des gens sympas. Ils voulaient vraiment s'entendre avec lui et l'avaient mis à l'aise facilement. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne savait à quoi s'attendre avec ce nouvel arrivant. D'ailleurs, la troupe lui avait bien fait comprendre de rester dans le traditionnel. Donc pas d'extraterrestres, pas de robots, pas de danseuses à moitié nues, pas de rock ou tout autre interprétation surréaliste de noël.

Sam l'avait bien compris. Mais pour ne pas faire un copier/coller de l'an dernier, il allait devoir trouver quelques astuces.

La nuit allait être plus longue que prévu.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Dans ce chapitre, je vais m'intéresser à Castiel. Laissons un peu Sam et Dean de côté, même si on va les revoir un peu plus bas.

Merci encore à **Castiel-SPN156-Dean**, **pimpiericky**, **Zephirebleu**, **noemiefrancia** et **barjy02** pour leur commentaire ainsi qu'aux nouveaux follows !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Une semaine pour bouleverser des vies 3**

Castiel se réveilla sans ouvrir les yeux. Il savait déjà que le soleil ne s'était pas levé au fait qu'aucune lumière ne traversait ses paupières malgré les volets entrouverts.

Il se tourna instinctivement sur le côté droit, face au mur, pour se replier sur lui-même. Les couvertures suivirent son mouvement, même si cela engendra de les emmêler un peu plus.

Le jeune homme avait sans doute rêvé durant la nuit, d'où le champ de bataille dans son lit. Le haut de son pyjama était remonté jusque sur sa poitrine, s'entortillant par la même occasion. Le pantalon ne lui couvrait plus que les cuisses et l'une de ses chaussettes avait disparu. La seconde voulait en faire de même lorsque, en bougeant la jambe, l'élastique descendit de sa cheville sur la plante du pied.

C'était une sensation désagréable qu'il ne voulait plus jamais expérimenter. Il enleva donc lui-même le vêtement pour le jeter au loin au pied du lit. Peut-être qu'elle aura retrouvé sa jumelle.

Castiel détestait se lever tôt. Surtout lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire de la journée. Le restaurant fermé, il avait désactivé l'alarme de cinq heures et ne comptait rien faire durant ces jours de repos offerts. Même si travailler ne l'aurait pas ennuyé. Cuisiner occupait toute sa journée. Il n'avait pas l'envie de se trouver une autre passion.

Même si, dans cette situation, cela ne l'aurait pas embêté du tout.

Et donc, il se retrouvait à il ne savait pas quelle heure en train de tenter de se rendormir pour perdre ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux dans l'inconscience.

Cependant, son insomnie lui tenait le discours totalement inverse. Cette ennemie s'était installée depuis qu'il avait pris cet emploi. Ça ne s'était jamais produit lors de ses précédents job ou même lors de son déménagement de la maison familiale vers son indépendance.

Il en avait parlé une ou deux fois à ses parents qui lui avaient donné deux solutions. Soit commencer un traitement à base de plantes, soit aller voir un médecin pour lui demander des somnifères.

Ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'il n'utiliserait pas de placebo et qu'aller voir un médecin pour si peu ne le tentait pas. Voilà, c'était aussi simple que ça. Du coup, son problème n'était pas réglé et il ne le serait probablement jamais.

Une paupière se souleva enfin. L'autre, collée contre l'oreiller ne fit pas l'effort de suivre le mouvement, profitant de quelques instants supplémentaires pour emmagasiner de l'énergie. La première image qui s'imprima sur sa rétine ce matin-là n'était qu'un mur sans ornement.

Évidemment, la table de nuit était de l'autre côté. Il referma l'œil en poussant un soupir d'agacement et se retourna dans la bonne direction. Une fois du bon côté, il ouvrit la paupière feignante et l'œil se posa directement sur le réveil. Il plissa légèrement le front, le temps de s'habituer à la proximité des chiffres pour les enregistrer.

Cinq heures trente-sept.

Il était cinq heures trente-sept du matin et il était déjà réveillé, prêt à se lever et à commencer sa journée.

Il geignit dans son oreiller avant d'y enfouir son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire à cinq heures trente-sept du matin un dimanche ? Ben rien. En plus, c'était dimanche. Les magasins étaient fermés, même si ils n'auraient ouvert qu'à dix heures au plus tôt.

Dormir était une bonne idée. Si seulement il pouvait le faire...

Puis, son cerveau lui proposa une alternative. Il avait commencé un livre il y avait de cela une semaine mais il ne l'avait toujours pas terminé. En étant bien concentré sur l'histoire, il pourrait peut-être tenir jusqu'aux environs de sept heures et demi. Ce serait une heure acceptable pour se lever définitivement.

Et puis, le livre était intéressant, avec ses histoires d'amour en folie. Chacun de ses bouquins se ressemblait, avec la même ligne directrice. Mais ça ne l'empêchait absolument pas de les acheter et de les lire dans la foulée.

Au final, il ne se rendit pas compte que son bras était déjà hors de la couette et rampait mollement vers l'ouvrage posé près du réveil qui lui affichait ses chiffres verts. Plus que cinq centimètres et sa paume toucherait la couverture.

Et il fit retomber sa main dans le vide. Voilà maintenant qu'il n'en avait plus envie. Et il n'était que cinq heures quarante-cinq.

Il souffla de nouveau mais cette fois, il profita de cette expiration pour repousser la couverture d'un coup de pied et s'asseoir au bord du lit. Les coudes sur les genoux et le visage dans les mains, il ne réfléchit pas à l'impulsion de son geste. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Le froid du sol ne le dérangea pas, au contraire, il le réveilla définitivement. D'un simple mouvement, il enfila ses chaussons. Il attrapa le portable à ses côtés et l'alluma. Il était toujours éteint la nuit, une manie qu'il avait pris depuis un reportage qu'il avait visionné. Il avait appris que le portable émettait des ondes et le mettre près de la tête était mauvais.

Depuis ses treize ans, il n'était plus joignable à partir de vingt heures trente.

«_ Et si on t'appelle pour une urgence ?_ »

Si c'était vraiment une urgence, il ne serait sûrement pas la première personne à qui l'on téléphonerait. Il y avait des numéros d'urgence faits pour ce genre d'occasion, non ?

Aucun message. Aucun appel raté. Rien. Comme d'habitude. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, après tout.

Il le reposa et se leva du lit pour s'habiller. Un rituel qu'il aimait respecter. Tout simplement. Venait ensuite, la salle de bain, puis le petit-déjeuner et enfin le brossage des dents.

Six heures quinze.

C'était en général l'heure où Dean...

_vrrr vrrr vrrr_

...où Dean lui envoyait un sms pour lui dire bonjour.

«_ Salut Cas ! Déjà debout ? Je peux te poser une question ?_ »

Ça par contre, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« _Tu en as déjà posé deux sans attendre mon consentement alors pourquoi ne pas continuer sur cette lancée ?_ »

Une seconde pour la réception du message par le destinataire. Trois secondes pour en lire le contenu. Cinq autres pour en comprendre le sens. Trois secondes pour le relire. Six secondes pour répondre et enfin une seconde pour l'envoi. Et...

_vrrr vrrr vrrr_

Il le connaissait par cœur.

«_ Arrête tes conneries dès le matin ! Tu peux venir manger ce midi à la maison ? _»

«_ Ok. Il y a une raison ? _»

«_ J'invite Lisa. Ça fait longtemps._ »

En effet, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Lisa. La copine de Dean Winchester. La copine qui habitait carrément dans un autre État. Avec un gosse d'une précédente union. Benjamin. Ou Ben pour faire plus court. Ils entretenaient une relation à distance depuis huit mois. Leurs conversations se faisaient souvent par Skype ou par téléphone. Et elle tenait bon.

Castiel ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Que pouvait-il apporter de plus à part «_ Ok _» ?

xxxxx

xxxxxx

Onze heures quarante-trois.

Il était sur le pas de la porte de chez Dean, donnant des petits coups pour signaler sa présence aux habitants à l'intérieur.

Le propriétaire arriva assez vite. Dean lui ouvrit et sourit à Castiel avant de lorgner sur la bouteille de vin qu'il avait apporté. Castiel vit son regard et expliqua sa décision.

-Je suis sûr que tu as déjà une tarte dans le frigo. Alors j'ai apporté la bouteille qui va avec.

-Faut vraiment que t'arrête de m'espionner comme ça. C'est presque malsain.

Dean le fit entrer et prit la bouteille pour la mettre au frais et ainsi tenir compagnie à la tarte.

-Installe-toi. Sam est dans la cuisine. Il termine sa salade.

Il hocha la tête. Il avait l'habitude de venir ici mais ils étaient en général que deux. Et c'était pour voir un film des années soixante-dix.

Castiel suivit le bruit des ustensiles jusque dans la cuisine en posant au passage son manteau sur le dossier du canapé. De dos, Sam ajouta un peu d'huile d'olive sur sa salade verte et mélangea les feuilles.

-Un coup de main ? proposa Castiel.

Sam arrêta son geste et se retourna à moitié vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Bonjour Castiel. Tu peux me donner les tomates là-bas ?

Il pointa avec son coude le bord de la table à côté de lui où des tomates avaient été découpées dans une assiette. Se rendant utile pour le cadet, il les lui apporta volontiers et les mit lui-même dans le saladier.

-Elle arrive à quelle heure ?

-Qui ? Lisa ? Elle a appelé il y a une vingtaine de minutes pour dire qu'elle était à deux villes d'ici.

-D'accord. Tu veux que je t'aide à faire autre chose ?

-Tu peux sortir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo ? Dean a fait le plein de cochonnerie pour l'entrée.

-Je t'entends Sammy.

Dean venait de passer une tête dans la cuisine, ayant la même idée que son frère. Soufflant d'exaspération face à l'incompréhension la plus totale de son petit frère, il se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit du jambon, du pâté et un tas de charcuterie.

-C'est la viande qui régit nos vies. C'est pas plus compliqué. Laisse-toi guider, Sammy, et tu verras, tout sera bien plus simple.

-Non merci. Je ne tiens pas à sentir le saucisson toute la journée à cause d'une tranche. Et c'est la dernière fois.

Castiel et Dean le regardèrent simultanément, éloignant leur regard de la nourriture dans les bras de l'aîné.

-De quoi c'est la dernière fois ?

-Que tu m'appelles Sammy.

-Oh, Sammy... Voyons...

Le plus grand grogna et retourna à sa salade prête depuis le début du débat « je-mange-du-cochon-oui-ou-non » ?

Dean laissa un rire lui échapper pour énerver un peu plus son frère. Sinon, à quoi servait un grand frère ? Castiel l'aida à déposer sur la table ce qu'il avait sorti et prit place sur l'une des chaises disponibles. C'était réellement une petite table.

Lisa serait soit à ses côtés soit en face de lui.

-Dean, tu devrais penser à acheter une table plus grande.

-Bah ! C'est ce que je lui ai dit ce matin.

-Vous n'avez qu'à l'acheter vous-même si vous n'êtes pas content. Vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à la choisir puisque vous vous entendez si bien.

Bizarrement, l'image de la veille lui revint en mémoire.

-Tu es rancunier, on en est sûr maintenant., commença Sam.

-Je risquerais de laisser échapper quelques informations sans le vouloir, termina Castiel.

-Tu penses pouvoir me faire du chantage ?

Un seul regard de Castiel lui suffit pour comprendre la réponse.

-Ok pour la table plus grande.

Ils ne s'étalèrent pas plus sur le sujet. Lisa n'allait pas tarder et Dean ne voulait pas jouer avec le feu plus longtemps.

Une fois la table mise, les trois amis s'assirent et ne prirent qu'un verre d'eau, attendant les derniers invités. Pendant ce temps, Castiel analysa la place à ses côtés. Vide. Lisa allait très vite remplir cet espace vide. Pas de doute là-dessus.

Leurs doigts allaient sans doute se frôler et elle allait lui demander de lui passer le sel. Il allait devoir lui répondre.

Castiel ne la détestait pas comme on détestait la personne qui vous avait volé votre vélo. Il était jaloux qu'elle ait un avantage sur lui. Un avantage qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Cela lui aurait pourtant ouvert des portes et surtout une.

Lisa était une femme. Castiel était un homme.

Elle était hétérosexuelle. Il était homosexuel.

Comment Castiel l'avait su pour elle ? Demander à Dean quand il est bourré dans son canapé. Voilà comment il avait eu tant d'informations croustillantes à son sujet.

Et une dernière chose. Elle était avec Dean. Castiel n'avait le droit que de le regarder de loin. Quoique, en ce moment même, il était plutôt près.

Ses yeux quittèrent la place à ses côtés pour tomber nez à nez avec deux yeux verts qui le fixaient aussi. Ces deux yeux magnifiques aux différentes teintes de verts dans si peu d'espace. Castiel ressentait l'envie de se rapprocher pour mieux les observer.

Une forte envie qu'il dut réprimer lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. Dean afficha un sourire sur tout son visage et Castiel rêva que ce sourire lui soit destiné.

-Je reviens.

Il se leva et alla à grands pas vers la porte. Le jeune homme souffla d'agacement. Il savait que ce rêve était impossible. Et la femme qu'il avait invité aujourd'hui approfondissait le fossé entre eux.

Ils resteraient amis, c'était sûr. Mais pas plus, comme il l'aurait aimé.

-Les gars ? Voici Lisa. Lisa, je te présente Sam, mon petit frère...

Elle lui embrassa les deux joues.

-Et voici Castiel, mon meilleur ami.

«_ Uniquement son meilleur ami._ »

Il lui présenta la main qu'elle serra, un peu surprise de ce geste.

-Enchanté.

Elle ressemblait en tout point à la femme parfaite. De beaux cheveux qu'elle avait tressé. De beaux yeux de biche qu'elle savait plisser. Une belle bouche et une dentition parfaite. Un corps longiligne et tout en beauté avec une petite robe courte au-dessus des genoux.

Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas et qu'il n'aurait pas en quelque sorte.

Lisa prit place, guidé par Dean, à ses côtés et au côté de Castiel.

-Je suis vraiment contente de vous rencontrez tous les deux. Dean m'a déjà parlé de cette rencontre mais je n'arrivais pas à me l'imaginer.

Elle eut un petit rire gêné, ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme. Au contraire.

-De toute façon, Dean n'est pas doué pour les détails. Je parie qu'il a oublié de vous dire que j'étais plus grand que lui ?

Le-dit Dean parut s'étouffer en avalant de travers.

-C'est vrai. Mais on peut se tutoyer. Il a juste dit que tu étais plus grand que la moyenne. Mais pas à ce point.

-Bravo Dean !

-C'était juste un tout petit détail. Pas de quoi commencer l'Apocalypse.

Et c'était ainsi que commença le repas. Dean dut dévoiler quelques « touts petits détails » qu'il ne trouvait pas important de lui avouer. Comme sa collection de DVD porno cachée dans le double-fond du tiroir à chaussettes ou comme sa phobie des chats depuis qu'un l'avait terrorisé en lui sautant dessus.

Pour toutes ses révélations, il devait remercier Sam qui s'y était donné à cœur joie. Lisa ne l'avait pas arrêté, admirative du rouge qui montait aux joues de son aimé. Castiel, quant à lui, savait déjà tout ça. Ce fut sûrement à cause de ça qu'il mangea pratiquement seul la salade de Sam.

Pratiquement seul, en fait, parce que Dean s'était jeté sur ses couverts au même moment où son cadet avait ouvert les festivités.

Le déjeuner fila plutôt vite selon Dean et Castiel qui passait de plat en plat tandis que Sam gardait le monopole de la parole, regardant à peine ce qu'il mettait dans son assiette. Lisa suivait ses gestes, même si le moulin à parole lui permettait de manger tranquillement, savourant à la fois la nourriture et les anecdotes.

Lorsque le cadet entama une affaire qui engageait un Dean trop soul et un chien trop bavard, le concerné crut bon d'intervenir avant d'être enfermé dans un asile psychiatrique.

-Tu te souviens de ce magnifique noël, Sammy ?

Sammy s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Son cerveau avait très vite fait la connexion. Il n'y avait qu'un seul noël dans ce genre qu'il pouvait utiliser à son avantage. Mais, il n'allait pas oser quand même ? Pas après tous les serments qu'ils avaient passé pour anéantir ce souvenir, si ?

«_ Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes_ ». Dean en comprit le réel potentiel à ce moment.

-Qui veut de la tarte ? proposa l'aîné, sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait enfin réussi à faire taire son crétin de petit frère une bonne fois pour toute. Ça changeait des habitudes mais il pouvait très bien s'habituer à cette habitude-là. Aucun doute là-dessus.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-Mais pour l'histoire du chien ? La suite ?

Gabriel, impatient comme il savait l'être, avait abandonné son cappuccino et menaçait Castiel de sa petite cuiller, laissant quelques gouttes du liquide glisser le long du métal avant de finir leur course sur la table.

-Évidement, je connais la suite, répondit Castiel tout en plaçant une serviette sous la cuiller de son ami.

-Mais tu ne diras rien car...

-Car tu ne garderais jamais le secret plus de trois jours.

-Comment tu peux croire ça ? demanda Gabriel d'un air de défi.

Il replongea sa cuiller dans sa boisson et en fit remonter le sucre qui s'était dissous pendant ce temps. Castiel prit une gorgée de son café avant qu'il ne refroidisse et il put laisser ses pensées s'organiser pour donner une réponse satisfaisante.

-Parce que dès demain, tu t'empresseras de demander confirmation à Sam qui ne pourra rien faire d'autre que d'interroger Dean à ce propos. Après tout, tu n'es pas censé savoir ce genre de chose. Et Dean saura additionner deux plus deux et il me tombera dessus dans une colère noire. Alors excuse-moi si je tiens à ma vie.

-Tu marques un point.

Le plus petit était déçu, réellement déçu. Il adorait les histoires croustillantes et celle-ci semblait vraiment être très très intéressante. Même si il ne connaissait pas Dean plus que ça. Il l'avait croisé une ou deux fois chez Castiel lorsqu'il venait lui raconter sa semaine autour d'un café. Mais maintenant, il avait un intérêt tout particulier pour cet homme devenu hors du commun.

-Sa copine, Lisa, tu crois qu'elle va le savoir avant moi ?

Le regard du brun se voila.

-Je ne pense pas. Il n'y a que Sam et moi qui soyons au courant de cette affaire et vu la volonté de Dean à vouloir la garder secrète, personne ne l'entendra de sa bouche.

-D'ailleurs, cette histoire de noël, j'ai pas compris. Tu m'expliques ou tu gardes ça aussi pour obliger Dean à t'embrasser ?

Castiel avala de travers. Heureusement que la tasse était sur la table, sinon il en aurait renversé le contenu sur lui, sans parler de la porcelaine en morceau sur le sol.

-Quoi ? réussit-il à articuler après un énième toussotement pour évacuer le liquide de ses poumons.

-Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, Cassie. Tu es raide dingue de lui. Mais comme le sort s'acharne sur toi, il fallait que tu tombes amoureux d'un hétéro. Quoique, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait être bi.

-La chance me permet déjà de passer du temps avec lui. Ne la forçons pas plus que nécessaire.

-Bien sûr, tu as raison. Tu le vois tous les jours, avec une femme au bras qui lui fait de doux sourires auxquels il répond avant de l'embrasser sur le coin de la bouche. Et quand il a un peu trop abusé de la boisson, c'est à toi de le traîner jusqu'ici, de l'allonger sur le canapé et de l'écouter te raconter ses secrets les plus honteux. Et tout ça pendant que tu le dévores des yeux tant qu'il ne le remarque pas. Bien. Continu sur cette voix et je te pari que tu ne tiendras pas une semaine.

-C'est ridicule, dit-il en buvant son café pour reprendre une contenance.

Et ce fut là qu'il le remarqua enfin.

-Je ne me souviens pas de ce pull. Tu l'as acheté récemment ?

Gabriel baissa lui aussi le regard sur son vêtement. C'était vrai que les gros pulls ne lui plaisaient pas tant que ça mais il y avait une raison à cela. Surtout lorsqu'il y a une énorme tête d'élan tricoté sur le devant aux couleurs de noël.

-C'est de cette après-midi, au théâtre. Le chauffage a pris des vacances et il paraît qu'on a très froid qu'avec un T-shirt.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire rêveur.

-Sam m'a donné son pull et puis c'est tout. Fin de l'histoire.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, ce fut Gabriel qui s'étouffa. Crachant ses poumons pour cacher son embarras, il pouvait ainsi confondre le rouge de ses joues avec l'effort pour retrouver son souffle. Castiel se moqua de lui, le temps qu'il reprenne une respiration normale. C'était la journée des confidences apparemment et Gabriel en avait lui aussi à faire.

Il ne connaissait le jeune Winchester que depuis deux jours et Cupidon avait déjà décoché sa flèche. Mais le pouvoir de l'amour, à ce stade, ne permettait pas de lire dans les pensées de l'heureux élu.

-Je t'en prie, Cassie, essaie de me tuer encore une fois. Peut-être que tu y arriveras.

-Mais tu ne nieras pas le fait que tu es amoureux.

Ses joues rouges n'étaient plus à cause de l'effort. D'ailleurs, elles tournèrent très vite au rouge pivoine.

-Le coup de foudre. Pfff. Je comprends même pas ce que ça veut dire. Pourtant, je suis sous le charme.

Il tritura les manches de son pull qu'il ne risquait pas de rendre avant qu'il n'y soit obligé. L'odeur de Sam y était encore. Il aurait pu le mettre dans un sac et conserver ce parfum un peu plus longtemps. Mais, d'un autre côté, en le gardant sur lui, cela lui donnait l'impression que l'homme de ses rêves l'entourait de ses bras et le gardait au chaud. Gabriel pourrait très vite y trouver sa nouvelle addiction.

-Si j'ai un seul conseil à te donner, ce serait de ne pas brusquer les choses.

Il rejeta tout en bloc d'un coup de tête frénétique.

-Impossible. C'est impossible, Cassie. Je n'ai qu'une semaine à peine pour tout lui balancer. Autant commencer dès demain. Il aura tout le reste de la semaine pour y réfléchir.

-Fais comme tu veux. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas te retenir.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre pendant que Gabriel ne le regardait pas, le nez plongé dans sa tasse.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Ce chapitre est plus difficile que les autres. Je vous laisse découvrir dans quelles circonstances.

Je remercie encore **Castiel-SPN156-Dean**, **barjy02**, **noemiefrancia**, **pimpiericky**, **ZephireBleu** et **Babe Gray** pour leur commentaire qui me motivent ainsi que **pandicornvietnamienne** pour avoir mis cette histoire en favori et aux nouveaux follows ! Merci à vous pour d'être fidèle au poste !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire.

**Une semaine pour bouleverser des vies 4**

Au matin, lorsque les fins rayons du soleil traversèrent les volets par de tous petits interstices, lorsque la vitre filtra les couleurs et les focalisa sur la forme allongée, le dos exposé à la lumière à la découverte de l'épiderme dévoilée par le drap, lorsqu'il remonta le tissu blanc sur son corps recroquevillé à cause de cette pointe de chaleur qui le démangeait, Dean n'aurait jamais parié que ce serait le pire jour de sa vie. Ou l'un des pires.

Le réveil n'avait pas sonné malgré l'heure. Il ne sonnerait pendant un moment. Les congés apportaient ce petit bonheur qui, lorsque l'heure fatidique se présentait, permettaient de rester au lit pendant qu'on s'imaginait déjà sur la route du travail.

Dean jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux nombres qui envoyaient leur lumière verte directement dans ses yeux. Il cilla à peine quand ses iris se rétractèrent. Par contre il soupira lorsque le sept se transforma en huit. Huit heures et le voilà déjà éveillé, aux aguets de chaque bruit que faisait sa maison.

Le bois de la charpente craqua, faisant croire que quelqu'un se déplaçait sur le toit. Une voiture passa trop vite, sûrement pour rattraper son retard.

«_ Pas bien _», pensa-t-il en affichant un sourire qui dérida son visage.

Dean en aurait fait de même si c'était lui qui était en retard au restaurant.

Mais il ne l'était pas puisqu'il était en congé. Et il s'emmerdait ferme. Son cerveau n'avait apparemment pas capté l'info comme quoi une ou deux heures de sommeil en plus étaient permis.

Dean soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se lever, prendre une douche et son petit-déjeuner en attendant que son frère daigne se lever. Lui au moins il avait compris que dormir s'était bien.

L'homme rejeta les draps et, sans se soucier si ils étaient tombés au sol, se leva dans le même mouvement. Pendant qu'il s'étirait, il se demandait si il n'avait pas grandi durant la nuit. Jetant ses poings au ciel et tentant de tenir le plus longtemps possible, ses os craquaient à chaque effort.

Tout le monde avait le droit de rêver...

Une fois remis sur ses pieds, la vérité s'imposa à son esprit. Les chaussures compensées étaient de plus en plus tentantes.

La douche fut rapide comme le choix de ses vêtements. Mais il prit son temps pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Le grille-pain remplis émettait son petit bruit lorsqu'il était en marche. La cafetière filtrait à son aise son contenu. Le bacon frétillait un peu plus joyeusement dans la poêle. Une douce mélodie envahit la cuisine, son espace sacré.

Il ne s'entendit même pas fredonner un air de rock, tapant le rythme du pied. Ce fut les pas de son géant de frère qui le rappelèrent sur Terre. Il le salua lorsqu'il entendit Sam bailler aussi bruyamment que possible pour le saluer. Dean ne retint pas une remarque sur l'heure tardive et il eut droit à du sarcasme en retour.

Franchement, jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait pu prédire ce qui se passerait au soir.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-À ce soir ! lança Sam depuis le pas de la porte.

-Et c'est moi qui débarrasse ?

C'était totalement inutile de poser cette question à son frère qui avait déjà refermé la porte.

Les deux frères n'avaient absolument rien fait de leur matinée. Le soleil avait laissé sa place de maître dans le ciel aux nuages blancs qui viraient très vite au gris. Ils avaient regardé des vidéos sur internet, juste pour rigoler et passer le temps.

Au final, ils avaient tenu jusqu'aux alentours de midi. L'estomac de l'aîné signala sa présence, réglé comme du papier à musique, alors que le petit chat ratait son saut pour atteindre le meuble suivant.

Malgré le fou-rire qui ne le quittait plus, Dean réussit à se lever du canapé pour reprendre ses esprits dans la cuisine. Il avait préparé à manger pendant que, toujours sur le canapé, Sam se tordait de rire devant une autre vidéo comique. Ça avait été difficile d'éteindre l'appareil pour obliger son frère à venir déguster un bon steak.

-Encore une, lui avait-il répondu.

Sauf que la dernière vidéo en question durait précisément trente-six minutes et seize secondes. Dean n'attendrait jamais aussi longtemps. Il éteignit de force l'ordinateur portable et lorsque l'écran devint noir, le rire se transforma en cri hystérique en un instant. Heureusement pour lui, Sam ne cherchait pas vengeance, même si il se plaignit longuement des danger d'éteindre de force ce genre d'appareil si fragile.

Et lorsque, enfin, il se tut, se fut pour se rendre compte de l'heure sur sa montre.

-Je suis en retard ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? demanda Sam sur un ton agressif pendant qu'il se précipitait pour mettre ses chaussures.

-Je te l'ai dit.

Ou, du moins, Dean croyait se souvenir de le lui avoir dit. Peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi complètement oublié.

Pour punition, il eut le droit de débarrasser la table. Tout bien réfléchi, il ne perdait pas grand chose.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-Bonjour, désolé, je suis en retard !

N'ayant pas pris le temps de poser son vélo, il était entré dans la pièce, son véhicule à la main et légèrement essoufflé. Bizarrement, il y avait un air de déjà-vu.

Sans surprise, tout le monde était déjà là, certains heureux de le voir enfin arrivé, d'autres lui lançant quelques regards qui en disaient longs sur ce qu'ils pensaient de lui.

«_ Bravo Sam ! Même pas une semaine et tu pourrais déjà te faire virer._ »

Il rangea son vélo dans un coin, lissa ses vêtements et il retira du bagage un bon gros dossier qu'il était heureux de ne pas avoir oublié. Sinon, il aurait été la victime d'une chasse à l'homme.

-Bon, pour faire court, j'ai lu ce que vous aviez déjà fait. On va garder la même ligne directrice. L'idée est plutôt bonne. Par contre, j'ai pris la liberté de changer certains éléments que je trouvais dépassés, délirants ou usés jusqu'à la corde. Comme un vrai bébé pour jouer le rôle du petit Jésus qui a apparemment piqué une colère l'année dernière.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à l'unanimité qu'ils hochèrent la tête pour approuver cette bonne nouvelle. L'un d'eux applaudit même tout en sifflant.

Gabriel ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure.

Sam était un peu gêné de cette démonstration en force. Cet homme était, certes petit, mais personne ne pouvait ignorer sa présence. C'était mission impossible puisqu'il ne faisait que parler et de bouger dans tous les sens.

-Je vous propose aujourd'hui mon projet pour ce spectacle de noël. Je l'ai tourné plus du côté enfantin, avec le Père Noël par exemple. Mais j'ai gardé la naissance du Christ, évidement.

Il distribua les textes imprimés la veille. Il ne remercierait jamais assez son frère pour avoir conservé cette vieille imprimante !

S'en suivit la répartition des rôles et une lecture du texte et mis à part quelques désaccords sur les choix musicaux que Gabriel régla avec dédain en donnant raison à Sam, la séance avait été agréable. De plus, il avait lui aussi hérité d'une place de choix.

Un renne.

Une place de choix.

C'était lui ou un bout de carton peint. Autant profiter de sa présence.

Chacun s'était mis à apprendre son texte, en groupe ou seul, pendant que Sam allait dans ce qui servait de débarras pour faire une liste de tous les artifices présents dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

Et c'était à se demander si le dernier spectacle ne remontait pas plus loin. Il n'y avait que de la poussière et même l'ampoule qui pendait du plafond peinait à illuminer la pièce. Des cartons s'empilaient çà et là. Au feutre noir, une écriture grossière décrivait le contenu.

Le Winchester trouva facilement des guirlandes, quelques costumes et des lumières.

-Si il te manque des trucs, on a encore l'argent de l'an dernier.

Sam sursauta, trop plongé dans ses pensées pour s'attendre à voir quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je voulais pas te faire peur.

Gabriel avait levé les mains, signe qu'il ne voulait pas l'agresser.

-Merci, je n'oublierais pas.

Sam se sentait mal à l'aise d'un seul coup. Son cœur, encore sous le coup de la surprise, battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire de plus.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? De l'aide pour ton rôle ?

-De ce côté, pas de souci. Je connais les grandes lignes depuis un moment...

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Avoue que tu n'as pas pu résister.

-Je me suis dit que l'Archange Gabriel t'allait bien.

Il avait bien le droit de tomber dans les clichés de temps en temps. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir puisque tout le monde l'aurait fait.

-Donc tu as un costume réservé, c'est ça ?

-Ouais. Depuis cinq ans. Six maintenant.

-Et tu ne t'ennuies pas ?

-Tu rigoles ? J'adore ! C'est mon cadeau de noël perso. Personne peut me le prendre.

-Sinon tu sors les griffes ?

-Sinon ils devront s'attendre à des représailles digne de moi.

Sam ne pouvait pas imaginer les souffrances que pourraient subir ses opposants. Il était heureux d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Il en avait oublié les cartons devant lui et son inventaire et discutait tranquillement avec lui. Rien ne pressait après tout. D'après ce qu'il avait lu des anciennes prestations, tout le nécessaire était là. Il n'aurait qu'à plonger sous la poussière pour retrouver les reliques.

Ce fut l'un des bénévoles qui les retrouva pour leur annoncer que le reste du groupe s'en allait. Puisqu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, autant rentrer chez soi. Sam les laissa partir. Il n'avait rien à leur dire de plus de toute façon.

Il sortit, suivi de Gabriel, pour fermer la salle et n'oubliant pas son vélo au passage. Le temps s'était rafraîchi et apparemment, vu le sol trempé, la pluie avait du s'en mêler.

-Je te ramène ? proposa Gabriel. Si jamais il se remet à pleuvoir, tu seras beau à voir.

-Merci mais je suis pas loin.

-Rhoo, bon, je peux t'inviter à aller boire un verre au moins ?

Pourquoi pas, après tout. Sam pouvait bien se laisser tenter une fois ou deux. Surtout qu'il était en bonne compagnie. Et au moindre problème, il n'aurait qu'à appeler son grand frère.

Si il arrivait encore à prononcer deux mots et à voir à travers ses larmes.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-Sam...

Gabriel se pencha légèrement en avant, face à Sam qui ne voulait pas comprendre la situation. L'une de ses mains traversa la table comme un serpent pour attraper la sienne, gardant à la fois un contact physique et visuel avec son interlocuteur.

-Je t'aime.

Il les avait dit. Gabriel les lui avait dit. Sam n'aurait jamais du accepter ce verre. Il aurait du rentrer directement, quitte à être trempé jusqu'aux os. Il aurait du. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Il s'était laissé entraîner, se doutant un instant où tout cela pourrait les mener mais il ne pouvait pas, pas dans ces circonstances, pas aujourd'hui, pas comme ça, pas d'un coup.

Pourquoi ne le pouvait-il pas ?

-Je t'aime, Sam. Dès que je t'ai vu. Un coup de foudre. Voilà ce que je ressens pour toi. Un flot de sentiments qui chamboule tout. Dès que je suis près de toi, je ne vois que toi. Dès que je suis trop loin pour te voir, c'est à toi que je pense.

Sam retira sa main et détourna le regard de ces yeux qui l'admirait plus qu'il ne le méritait. Gabriel ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais remuer le couteau dans la plaie aussi facilement lui faisait peur. Surtout que cette douleur s'atténuait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait prononcer son nom.

A quoi pouvait-il penser d'autre que la tempête qui l'empêchait d'aligner deux mots ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, c'était inhumain. Le coup de foudre n'aurait pas du le toucher. Il n'aurait pas du venir ici. Gabriel n'aurait pas du le remarquer autant.

Mais une fois de plus, il avait laissé couler.

-Voilà tout ce que j'ai pour toi. C'est brutal comme révélation, je sais. Mais tu pars bientôt alors il fallait que je fasse vite, pour que tu saches tout. C'est peut-être pas réciproque mais si on sort ensemble, je te jure que tu ressentiras quelque chose pour moi. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra. On ira doucement si tu veux. Mais laisse-moi une chance de...

-Ça suffit.

Ses mots avaient été brutaux eux aussi mais il devait l'arrêter maintenant avant que la tempête ne renverse ses larmes. Cependant, lorsqu'il leva le visage pour lui lancer une autre phrase qui ruinerait à jamais ses chances de rédemption, ce fut comme si une barre de fer brûlante imprimait dans sa rétine le mot « espoir », celui qu'il avait essayé de se souvenir depuis si longtemps et avec tant de difficulté.

Les explications devaient être dévoilées.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Je...

Il avala sa salive sous le regard de Gabriel qui n'osait plus prendre la parole.

-Je ne peux pas accepter tes sentiments...

« _Si, tu le peux. Fais un effort, merde ! La vie est pas finie. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, promis. Même si ça te prend des années pour trouver la bonne personne, tu y arriveras _».

Les paroles de Dean résonnaient maintenant dans sa tête et il se demanda pourquoi il ne les écoutait pas, pourquoi il ne voulait pas en comprendre le sens.

-J'ai déjà été avec quelqu'un. Jessica. On s'est connu à la fac. Quand j'y étais encore. Après deux ans de couple – on avait même un appartement à nous et un tas de projets pour le futur – elle est morte dans un incendie chez nous, intoxiquée par la fumée. Le rapport dit qu'il y a eu un court-circuit et que c'est ce qui a tout déclenché. Je n'étais même pas avec elle. J'aurais du mourir ce jour-là au lieu de rester à la bibliothèque plus tard. Durant ces deux courtes années, je l'ai aimé. Du plus profond de mon cœur, je l'ai aimé. L'incendie ne remonte pas à si longtemps que ça. J'ai encore l'impression de faire mon deuil quand je pense à elle.

«_ Alors arrête de penser tout court et laisse-toi porter. Lui, il pourra le faire. Essaie au moins ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu te dévoiles autant ? Tu ne l'avais dit qu'à ton frère tout ça. Et il t'avait fallu des mois pour arriver au bout de l'histoire sans t'arrêter à son prénom. Alors pourquoi lui ?_ ».

Ce n'était pas Dean qui lui avait dit tout ça mais lui-même en ce moment même, en face de lui. En face de cet homme dont il était en train de détruire tout espoir.

Il les avait pensé lui-même, pour lui-même, pour se mettre un coup de poing dans la figure, pour s'ouvrir les yeux.

Pour se faire comprendre qu'il vivait encore depuis deux ans sans elle. Voilà ce que Sam devait réaliser pour atteindre le bout du tunnel, comprendre que c'était le moment de tout recommencer. De croire à l'amour une nouvelle fois, une nouvelle histoire, un nouvel être à aimer.

-J'espère que tu comprends que...

-Et alors ?

«_ Pardon ? _»

-Je veux dire, j'ai compris tes sentiments pour elle. Et c'est vraiment triste pour votre histoire. Je veux bien comprendre que c'est dur d'oublier une personne qu'on aime. Mais il faut passer à autre chose, tourner la page. J'ai de vrais sentiments pour toi. Oui, moi, qui suis en face de toi, en ce moment même.

-Je peux pas, je...

-Mais on peut essayer.

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, je pense trop à elle pour... pour passer à autre chose.

-Moi, je t'assure qu'elle a arrêté de penser à toi depuis longtemps.

Sam pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ce genre de blague douteuse et de mauvais goût. Il lança un regard noir à l'homme assis qui se rendait finalement compte de sa maladresse. Gabriel baissa le regard sur son verre avant d'en boire une gorgée. Le mot « malaise » avait toute sa place dans cette situation. Aucun des deux ne voulait entamer la conversation. Comment reprendre la parole après ce genre de propos ?

Les mots en franchirent alors pas ses lèvres lorsque Sam se leva, prenant sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise. Il en sortit son porte feuille et en retira un billet pour le poser brutalement sur la table. Sans un regard amical pour l'ami qu'il s'était fait, il sortit aussi simplement que ça.

-Merde!

Gabriel le suivit, se précipitant sur ses pas. Il avait pensé ces mots, chacun d'entre eux. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il se les remémorait, c'était comme si ils n'avaient eu aucun son, aucun sens, aucune signification. Ce qu'il avait dit était déplacé. Cependant, malgré le froid qui s'était installé dans les yeux de Sam, il ne les regrettait pas. La vérité faisait mal mais elle était telle quelle et il fallait l'accepter.

Cet homme en était resté à la première étape de ce concept. Il rejetait tout en bloc, restant caché dans son armure de fer pour que son corps meurtri au plus profond de sa chair ne supporte plus aucun dégâts.

Mais ce n'était pas une solution à long terme. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son armure était partie en morceau, lentement mais sûrement. Il laissait à la vue de tous ses peurs et ses faiblesses, permettant aux mots aiguisés plongés dans l'acide de l'atteindre sans aucun mal. Ses blessures ne pourraient jamais guérir si il continuait ainsi.

Gabriel retrouva le jeune homme devant le bar en train de malmener le cadenas de son vélo. Il ne pleurait pas et ne le ferait peut-être pas mais la colère avait envahi tout l'espace disponible dans ses pensées. Et le seul moyen d'extérioriser tout cela était le pauvre cadenas.

-Sam, arrête, tu vas te faire mal.

Il se pencha à ses côtés, essayant de retenir ses mains dans les siennes. Mais le cadet se débattit, ne voulant pas voir l'être qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

-Lâche-moi ! Maintenant ! cria Sam.

Gabriel obéit. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part le regarder gesticuler tout en s'acharnant sur le morceau de métal.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Sam ne l'avait pas regardé droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il avait posé sa question mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur les mains de Gabriel, prêtes à intervenir s'il se faisait mal.

-Si j'avais su, j'y serais allé plus franchement.

Cette fois-ci, il leva les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

-Quoi ?

-Si j'avais su ce que tu avais traversé, tu serais déjà dans mon lit, tout gémissant et tremblotant dans mes bras.

Malgré le froid qu'il ressentait, ses joues rougirent pour les propos de l'homme qui accrochait son regard.

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses à ce qu'il s'est passé avant moi. C'est fini tout ça. Ça ne doit pas te bloquer pour la suite de ta vie. C'est dur, j'en suis sûr, mais tu ne peux rien faire de plus que vivre avec. C'est du passé, terminé.

Gabriel avança doucement ses mains, ne rompant pas le contact visuel qu'il avait réussi à établir. Il avança à tâtons, prenant son temps pour ne pas l'alerter, et frôla les mains gelées et rouges de Sam. Avant que ce dernier ne prenne peur et s'échappe à nouveau, il les lui attrapa et les joignit au creux des siennes pour leur procurer un petit cocon, le temps qu'elles retrouvent un peu de chaleur.

Sam n'était plus qu'une marionnette, écoutant tout ce qu'il lui racontait sans pouvoir s'exprimer, sans pouvoir s'y soustraire. Ses sentiments étaient mélangés. Impossible de comprendre ce qu'ils lui disaient. Devait-il croire en Gabriel, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours pour profiter du bienfait qu'une relation pourrait lui apporter ? Ou devait-il se rappeler les bons moments qu'il avait vécu avec Jessica une éternité plus tôt ?

-A demain pour les répétitions.

Sam dit ces mots sur un ton neutre. Il ne savait pas quelle sensation il devait ressentir et faire partager. Libérant finalement son vélo, il l'enfourcha et pédala aussi vite qu'il le put sans faire attention à la route. Le regard de Gabriel avait été trop vif, trop débordant, trop appuyé. Rien que ses yeux sur lui étaient trop dur à supporter. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'observer une dernière fois avant de se faire violence et de fermer les yeux le temps qu'il se retourne.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Dean ne s'attendrait pas au regard qu'aurait Sam quand il rentrerait. Si il avait su, il n'aurait pas fait toutes ces conneries avant qu'il n'arrive.

Dès que Sam s'était enfui comme un voleur, débarrasser la table s'était imposé à lui.

Il ne s'était pas attendu au coup de fil qu'il allait recevoir en rangeant le fromage dans le frigo.

-Allô ?

-Winchester ? Ici Roman. Je vous appelle pour vous apprendre votre licenciement.

-... Quoi ? Euh, je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous avez été un modèle parmi mes employés. L'un des meilleurs. Mais en vue du progrès, je dois me séparer du restaurant. Cela me brise le cœur tout autant qu'à vous mais je suis obligé...

-QUOI ? Vous rigolez ? Mais alors, tout le monde... Tous les mecs qui travaillaient pour vous, ils vont se retrouver au chômage ! Vous nous balancez tous au chômage pour quoi ? Pour le « progrès » ? Il n'y avait aucun problème. On avait notre clientèle, on travaillait bien. Et vous voulez fermer ?

Dean entendit Roman souffler de l'autre côté de la ligne. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter en peinture, même si c'était lui qui lui donnait son chèque à chaque fin de mois. Plusieurs conflits avaient eu lieu entre eux deux mais jamais Dean ne se serait douter de la fermeture du restaurant. Mais...

-Castiel m'a dit que vous rénoviez pour faire un truc du genre à emporter.

-Vous parlez de monsieur Novak ? Oui, c'est bien ce que je lui ai dit ainsi qu'à tous les autres employés. Je ne pouvais pas créer un mouvement de rébellion avant de mettre la clé sous la porte. Vous ne comprenez pas que c'était la seule chose à faire. Vous retrouverez un emploi, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Pourquoi pas mécanicien dans un garage ? Je sais que vous savez y faire avec une voiture.

-Ben tiens. Évidement que vous savez ça. C'est moi qui ai réparer votre caisse et qui vous ai prévenu pour la panne avant que vous la bousilliez.

-Et je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Je n'oublierais pas ce que vous avez fait. C'est pour cela que je vous ai conseillé à quelques garagistes dans la plus grande ville de l'État. Vous allez sûrement gagner bien plus que votre salaire ici.

Pourquoi avait-il soudain envie de balancer son poing au milieu de sa figure ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre, fils de pute ! Tu fais une grave erreur et tu va très vite le regretter. On va pas se laisser faire par un type comme toi !

-On ne se vouvoie plus ? Quel dommage de se quitter sur de tels mots. Au revoir Dean. Portez-vous bien.

-J'ai pas fini, j'ai...

Le coup de fil avait été coupé. Il jeta son téléphone à travers la pièce. Il se demandait comment tout avait pu aller aussi vite. Il avait pris une semaine de congé. Il se trouvait maintenant au chômage sans aucune idée de reconversion.

Dans un coin aussi paumé que celui-ci, il y avait peu de travail. Mais pour tout un groupe en même temps... Et Castiel aussi. Il ne méritait pas ça. Même si il prenait souvent la défense de leur ancien patron, il ne méritait pas ça.

Il devait l'appeler.

Dean retrouva son téléphone derrière la télévision, en un seul état, et contacta l'homme aux yeux bleus, impatient de pouvoir l'appeler.

-Allô ? Dean ?

-Cas, Dick t'a appelé ?

-... Oui. I peine 10 minutes. Je suppose qu'il t'a annoncé la nouvelle.

-Ouais.

Il se gratta la tête à la recherche d'un sujet de discussion. Il voulait l'appeler pour savoir si il avait une idée de la suite. Mais apparemment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de piste pour leur avenir proche. C'était un très mauvais moment à passer.

-Si jamais tu veux parler...

-Je vais bien. Merci Dean. Mais si toi, tu as besoin de compagnie. N'hésite pas.

Il afficha un sourire tendit qu'il resserrait sa poigne sur le mobile.

-J'y penserai Cas. A plus.

-Au revoir Dean.

C'était définitivement le pire jour de sa vie. Cependant, le jour en question n'était pas terminé. Plusieurs heures restaient encore à décompter.

Un nouveau coup de fil l'empêcha de continuer ses pensées seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

-Lisa ? Tout va bien ?

La boule qu'il avait ressenti au creux de son estomac pendant sa conversation avec Roman refit surface. Il décida de l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur Lisa.

-C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça. Ton ami Castiel m'a appelé. Il m'a conseillé de te voir et de te parler. Mais comme je suis plutôt loin de chez toi, je me suis dit que ça ferait l'affaire. Sauf si c'est trop grave.

«_ Pourquoi il a fait ça ?_ » Castiel n'avait pas à s'occuper de ses affaires. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

-Il m'a dit que c'était urgent. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est juste...

Et il prit sa décision, laissant Castiel de côté pour un instant. Il devait faire une chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu faire mais les circonstances l'y obligeaient. Lisa ne devait pas souffrir. Il détestait cet homme qui lui avait tout appris. Dean, accroché au téléphone comme si il pouvait prendre vie et lui échapper, espérait de tout cœur pouvoir changer de conversation. Il espérait même une coupure, une panne de batterie ou n'importe quoi qui puisse retarder son annonce.

Dean, en ce moment même, détestait son père qui lui avait appris une ligne de conduite la plus lâche qui soit.

En trois mots, le jeune homme allait imiter son père, des années plus tôt, causant une perte irréversible pour sa mère, son frère et lui.

Trois mots. Rien que trois mots...

-Je te quitte.

Silence de l'autre côté de la ligne. Un silence qui en disait long ou trop peu.

-Tu peux répéter ?

Il pinça les lèvres, choisissant avec minutie les mots qu'il allait employer.

-Dean ? fit Lisa d'une vois hésitante et légèrement tremblotante.

Et merde ! De toute façon, il allait arriver au même résultat. Qu'il choisisse ses mots dans un livre de poésie ou qu'il soit cru, le jeune homme ne pourrait pas changer le point de rupture de cette conversation.

-C'est fini entre nous.

Et les regrets...

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Ce n'est pas Ben quand même ? Dis-moi. Si on a fait quelque chose de déplacé, je t'en pries, dis-moi quoi.

Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire que c'était sa faute sans même avoir de preuve. C'était sa faute à lui. Dean n'avait pas été assez fort. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

-J'ai perdu mon job. Voilà ce qu'il y a. Je ne pourrai rien faire pendant un temps. J'ai encore de quoi vivre mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider, ni toi ni Ben. Tant que je n'ai pas trouvé un nouvel emploi, il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là. Et si ça se trouve, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre meilleur que moi.

Le silence de la jeune femme le mettait réellement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le genre d'excuse habituel pour une rupture mais c'était la seule qu'il avait à lui donner.

-Lisa ?

-C'est la faute de ton ego surdimensionné.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être l'homme le plus riche du pays pour sortir avec moi. On se débrouillerait très bien. On aurait trouvé un moyen. Laisse-nous une chance.

Le visage de Dean exprimait la souffrance et pourtant, ses mots en était totalement dénué. Ses yeux fermés pour ne as voir le grand final ne servaient à rien. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Il devait se plier sous le poids de cette affaire. Dean en pouvait pas rompre avec l'enseignement de son père, le seul vestige empoisonné dont il était l'héritier.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je vivrais sur ton dos pendant... Je sais même pas pendant combien de temps. Tu n'arriverais pas à tout faire. Et oublie pas que Ben veut faire des études. Si tu t'occupes de moi, il n'en aura peut-être pas l'occasion. Et ça, je peux pas.

Pas après les difficultés qu'il avait eu pour aider Sam à aller à la fac. Les souvenirs de leur père disparu il ne savait où refirent surface mais ce ne fut pas une bouffée d'air qui les accompagnait mais une sensation d'étouffement.

-Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, tenta Lisa.

-Oublie-moi. Ça vaudra mieux pour vous deux.

-Dean...

-Adieu Lisa.

-... Au revoir Dean... Donne-moi des nouvelles de temps en temps.

Ce fut elle qui raccrocha. Cette fois-ci, il ne jeta pas son téléphone sous le coup de la colère. Dean ne se sentait pas en colère mais dégoûté de lui-même. Rompre n'était pas une tâche facile et encore plus lorsqu'il y avait des atomes crochus. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle ne méritait pas un homme comme lui. D'autant plus que cette relation à longue distance ne lui plaisait pas tellement.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser une femme comme elle le supporter indéfiniment. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire en attendant de trouver un travail ? Rien absolument rien. Il ne pouvait plus rien lui offrir.

Un « ego surdimensionné », comme elle l'avait dit. Elle avait raison. C'était pourtant ce que lui avait appris son histoire. Son passé. Son père.

«_ -Un homme qui ne peut pas s'assumer seul ne doit pas dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne doit jamais montrer ses faiblesses. Tu as compris, Dean ? Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec ta mère. Elle n'a pas à souffrir de mes erreurs._

_-Mais pourquoi elle pleure, alors ? Je comprends pas._

_-Tu comprendras plus tard. _»

Il avait quatre ans lorsqu'il avait eu cette conversation avec son père, lorsqu'il les avait quitté après une énième dispute.

C'était du moins l'excuse qu'il avait utilisé.

Et il l'appliquait à la lettre.

Maintenant, c'était la colère qui montait en lui, prenant naissance dans le dégoût qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé de ça ? Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Dean ne voulait pas se souvenir des souffrances qu'il leur avait fait endurer.

Se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le réfrigérateur, il posa rageusement son téléphone sur la table après l'avoir éteint. Il jugea qu'il avait assez reçu d'appel pour aujourd'hui.

Il prit la première bière qu'il vit, la décapsula et en but la moitié d'un coup. Tout un stock l'attendait sagement pendant qu'il liquidait la première d'une longue liste. Il pouvait se le permettre. De toute façon, il n'avait plus de job, plus de copine, rien à faire de ses journées. Il pouvait se payer une cuite chez lui sans que personne ne vienne le faire chier.

Besoin de compagnie ? C'était de ça que Castiel parlait ?

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans ses affaires ? Il ne lui avait rien demandé. Sans ce coup de fil, il n'aurait pas rompu avec elle. Pas ce soir en tout cas.

Et ce fut comme ça que Sam le retrouva en fin d'après-midi, avachi sur le canapé, le frigo ouvert, les bières sortis et empilés sur la table du salon.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-Dean ?

Sam avait encore quelques larmes aux yeux mais il pouvait les dissimuler facilement derrière « j'ai une poussière dans l'œil ».

Il aurait voulu en parler de son altercation avec Gabriel à son frère, même si les sentiments n'étaient pas son fort. Mais maintenant, il avait un autre problème sur les bras.

-Dean ? répéta-t-il un peu plus fort tout en s'approchant.

Son frère tourna enfin la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux aussi étaient rouges mais sûrement pas pour la même raison.

-Tu as bu ?

-La ferme. J'ai pas envie d'entendre ça.

Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Sam suivit le mouvement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu amener Dean à vider leur stock d'alcool, même si il n'avait pas encore touché au whisky caché sous l'évier.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Appelle Castiel, il se fera un plaisir de faire sa commère.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais parlé comme ça de Castiel. C'était même tout l'inverse.

-C'est à toi de m'expliquer.

Il entama un pas en direction du canapé pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, pour obtenir un contact avec son frère qui devenait une énigme. Mais il en fut empêché par Dean lui-même qui se leva pour lui faire face. Malgré sa petite taille, ça n'enlevait rien à son attitude hostile.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai rompu avec Lisa. Voilà, t'es content ? Tu veux bien dégager maintenant ?

-Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment tu as pu rompre avec Lisa ? Vous n'aviez aucun problème.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Laisse-moi boire tranquille et va te coucher. Tu as théâtre demain.

Sur ce, il se retourna pour s'affaler de nouveau sur le canapé imbibé des effluves d'alcool.

Sam prit son courage à deux mains. Ce n'était pas une chose aisée que d'affronter Dean Winchester borné. Encore moins lorsqu'il était saoul. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans ses problèmes. Sam chassa ses dernières craintes, retira son manteau pour le poser et suivit son frère.

-Arrête de te cacher. Dis-moi tout. Je peux t'aider.

-Comme tu as aidé papa ?

Sa main se crispa alors qu'il entamait un geste pour lui serrer l'épaule. Que venait faire leur père dans la discussion ?

Dean pouffa de rire, un rire gras désagréable aux oreilles. Il posa bruyamment sa bière sur la table et fixa son petit frère comme une proie à sa colère.

-J'ai quitté Lisa pour une bonne raison. Et rien de tout ça ne te concerne. Tu sais quoi ? Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Va donc voir ce cher Dick.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne te suis pas du tout.

-Je me suis fait viré, aussi. J'ai oublié de t'en parler. Ben voilà ! C'est fait.

-Mais il n'en a pas le droit !

-Si il peut. Redescend sur Terre ! C'est mon patron. Si il veut me virer, il le fait et on n'en parle plus. Arrête de rêver. Tu fais exprès d'être aussi con ?

-Dean, tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis. Tu es saoul. On en reparlera demain.

-Non, pas demain. Maintenant.

-Dean, ça suffit...

-Tais-toi !

Le premier coup fut porté. Le poing de Dean se jeta sur l'épaule de Sam. Il avait mal. Il frotta le point d'impact lorsque la main de son frère retourna à son point de départ.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Quoi ? T'en veux encore ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi tu restes pas dans ton coin pour une fois ?

-Dean, tu es mon frère. Je ne vais pas te laisser.

Un coup au niveau du sternum. Il faisait aussi mal que le premier. Sam recula. La colère montait et faisait bouillir ses veines.

-C'est moi l'aîné ! Mes problèmes ne te concernent pas.

Encore un. Puis un autre. Et un suivant.

-Dean arrête ! Tu me fais mal !

-Non, tu crois ?

Il ne s'arrêta pas de donner des coups. Ils faisaient mal mai il n'aurait sûrement pas de bleu. Ce n'était pas le genre de coup qui mettait un homme à terre. Après tout, Dean était saoul. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa force. Mais même si il savait que Dean n'était pas en bon état ce soir, il ne pouvait pas continuer à encaisser comme une poupée de chiffon.

C'était pour cela qu'il lui rendit son coup. Son poing s'abattit sur sa joue. Et plus un bruit ne retentit dans la pièce. Ni les insultes, ni les coups. Sa main fermée resta collé à sa peau comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour mieux se rendre compte des événements.

Sam avait frappé Dean. Après que Dean ait frappé Sam. Dean s'était mis dans un tel état qu'il avait insulté son petit frère. La colère les avait amené à s'entre déchirer. Ils en était arrivé à se battre pour canaliser leur colère. L'un sur l'autre.

-Sors.

Dean avait repris la parole le premier.

Il le poussa du plat de la main vers la sortie.

-Ne rentre pas ce soir.

Il se mit à tambouriner son dos de petits coups pour le forcer à avancer plus vite.

-Non, je...

-Fais ce que je te dis !

Il avait haussé le ton.

La porte se referma sur lui, Dean à l'intérieur, Sam à l'extérieur.

Rien de plus.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Il pleuvait à torrent. Le soleil qu'il avait entraperçu au matin avait disparu totalement du ciel pour verser ces gouttes d'eau inlassablement. Si il l'avait su, il aurait emporté un parapluie ou au moins un sweat à capuche.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre ses affaires ou son manteau, restés pendus à une chaise.

«_ Merde_, pensa-t-il en boucle, _merde, merde, merde !_ »

Il n'arrivait pas à faire une seule pensée cohérente depuis qu'il avait vu du coin de l'œil la porte se refermer sur son frère. Il l'avait littéralement jeté dehors, sûrement sans vouloir le blesser mais le geste faisait mal.

Il comprenait qu'il ait ses problèmes et qu'il était en colère contre lui-même mais le cadet n'avait voulu que lui apporter son aide. Il y avait des sujets dans lesquels il ne devait pas mettre son nez et celui-ci en faisait parti. Il l'avait appris à ses dépends.

Sam, frigorifié, trempé, seul, continua à marcher sous le ciel qui se déchaînait. Tant que l'orage ne grondait pas, rien ne l'empêcherait d'avancer dans le noir. D'ailleurs c'était ce même noir qui grignotait tranquillement son esprit, le rendant inutilisable.

Mais son corps savait de quoi il avait besoin pour ne pas sombrer dans un coin où nulle lumière ne pourrait plus l'atteindre.

Ce fut au bout de trois quart d'heure qu'il arriva devant le portail de Gabriel. Sam n'avait aucun droit d'être là. Surtout après qu'il l'ait rejeté le jour même. Cependant, il ne savait pas où aller d'autre. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pensé à aucune autre alternative.

L'égoïsme devait faire parti de ses défauts. Il ne pensait pas aux sentiments de Gabriel. Il pensait uniquement à un endroit chaud où il pourrait se sentir bien, ne serait-ce que pour dormir une nuit et faire passer le temps plus vite.

Son geste parut naturel. Il posa la main sur le haut du portail, caressant le bois peint sous ses doigts. Castiel habitait à deux pas de chez Dean. Il aurait du aller là-bas au lieu d'emmerder Gabriel. Oui, il aurait du.

Il ouvrit le portail, traversa le jardin et toqua à la porte. Les volets étaient fermés. Rien n'indiquait qu'il était chez lui ce soir. Il pouvait bien être sorti chez un ami du groupe de théâtre. Gabriel en avait le droit. Il n'avait pas à être là à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait.

Il porta quand même un second coup un peu plus vigoureux. Ou peut-être qu'il était avec quelqu'un. Dans ce cas, il devrait faire demi-tour immédiatement, le laisser avec sa conquête et trouver un motel qui ne serait pas complet durant cette période.

Ah, mais non. Il n'avait plus de quoi payer. Son porte-feuille était rangé dans son manteau.

Sam n'alla pas plus loin dans sa réflexion. Ou plutôt, il n'en eut pas l'occasion. La lumière éclaira l'obscurité de l'intérieur jusque sur son visage grâce à la porte vitrée. Deux secondes plus tard, la clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant échapper une bonne odeur de chocolat et de cannelle.

Rien que l'odeur lui monta les larmes aux yeux. Un sentiment de bien-être, une chaleur partant de son cœur se répandit dans tout son être. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer la sécurité qui chassait le noir de ses veines, comme un contre-poison éliminant le venin d'un serpent. Et ce serpent...

Il serra les dents.

Gabriel leva les yeux sur lui, le temps de le reconnaître une fois la surprise passée. Sam ne quittait pas ses yeux. Il avait tout de même remarqué le pull qu'il lui avait donné la veille qu'il portait. L'envie de s'y accrocher se fit sentir. Ceci s'ajouta à son état confus depuis qu'il marchait sous la pluie.

Tous ces sentiments contradictoire dans un même corps, c'était surhumain. Comment tenait-il encore debout ?

-Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il voulut lui répondre mais sa gorge se serra d'un seul coup. Elle lui brûlait et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Le serpent resserrait sa prise pour l'étouffer lentement avant de le dévorer lentement et douloureusement. La pluie ne cessait de lui maltraiter le corps déjà lourd. Prit d'un frisson, il laissa s'échapper un filet blanc de sa bouche qu'il suivit des yeux avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Les yeux de Gabriel étaient plus étincelant que d'habitude.

Gabriel avança une main lentement vers sa joue et lui caressa le coin de l'œil. Avec un geste tendre qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps, il effaça une goutte salée avant qu'elle ne trace son chemin. Sam ne se souvenait pas avoir commencé à pleurer.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Nous allons suivre cette histoire là où nous l'avons laissé.

Cependant, ce chapitre se fondra sur beaucoup d'explications. En espérant que vous comprendrez.

Merci pour leur review qui me font du bien à **pandicornvietnamienne**, **pimpiericky**, **Castiel-SPN156-Dean**, **barjy02**, **Babe Gray** et **noemiefrancia **! Et merci aux nouveaux follows !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire.

* * *

**Une semaine pour bouleverser des vies 5**

-Viens, entre.

Gabriel le tira par les épaules pour le faire entrer. La pluie et le froid qui l'accompagnaient firent place à une douce chaleur qui lui piqua ses yeux rouges. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à réfléchir correctement.

Son cerveau était toujours pollué par les coups que lui avait porté son frère. Il n'y avait pas été très fort. Son but n'avait pas été de lui faire mal mais de l'obliger à s'en aller. Pourtant son corps ressentait encore le coup comme s'il venait tout juste de lui être porté.

Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui et sentit des mains sur sa chemise pour la déboutonner. Sam releva enfin le visage qu'il avait oublié avoir baissé sur celui de Gabriel.

-T'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien te faire. Faut juste que tu te changes avant que tu ne tombes malade si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard.

Il le lui dit en souriant même si le cadet n'avait absolument pas l'envie de l'imiter. Il était reconnaissant de l'attention que son ami lui portait.

Ses yeux suivirent le mouvement de ses mains comme si il était sous hypnose. Gabriel l'accrocha au porte-manteau et retira son propre pull pour le faire enfiler à Sam. Comme une poupée de chiffon, il passa les bras et ajusta le vêtement sur son corps parcourut de frisson.

Le plus petit parut satisfait et porta une tape sur l'épaule du géant. Être habillé d'un simple T-shirt ne semblait pas le déranger. Il faisait assez chaud pour lui pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'enfiler autre chose.

-Suis moi. Un bon chocolat ne te fera pas de mal avec tout ce froid. Et tu auras l'honneur de goûter à mon gâteau au chocolat au micro-onde ! Avec de la cannelle, c'est une tuerie. Mais ne le dis à personne. C'est notre petit secret.

Gabriel lui fit un clin d'œil cliché. Comme à son habitude, il surjouait son rôle. C'était son petit truc à lui. Et ce petit truc marchait vraiment bien. Sam afficha un demi sourire, rien de plus. Gabriel en afficha un bien plus large.

Il lui prit la main et l'amena directement à la cuisine. Elle était petite mais tout était à sa place sauf tout un tas d'ingrédient sur la table et une casserole qui chauffait encore sur la plaque électrique.

-Je cuisine un ragoût pour demain. Faut vraiment s'y prendre à l'avance pour ce genre de recette.

Tirant une chaise devant l'abondance de nourriture, il y installa Sam et poussa ce qui le gênait sur la table. Comme promis, il lui prépara son chocolat chaud, chauffant le lait au micro-onde dans un mug et mélangeant ensuite du chocolat en poudre.

Gabriel le lui tendit mais posa finalement la boisson sur la table à portée de main du cadet. Ses yeux de chien battu ne pouvaient pas être ratés. De plus, le rouge qui gagnait son regard ne faisait qu'empirer le phénomène.

Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à recevoir une visite ce soir et surtout pas de Sam qui l'avait envoyé balader pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Mais là, voir le jeune homme en pleurs sous la pluie et par ce froid, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dehors et lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs. Même si ça avait été sa première pensée quand il l'avait vu sur le pas de sa porte.

Gabriel s'occupa deux secondes de sa préparation sur le feu et prit ensuite le temps de cuisiner le gâteau au chocolat. Il n'hésita pas sur la dose de sucre à mettre. Le sucre adoucissait tout selon lui et Sam n'était pas en état de le contredire.

-Ben allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ça va refroidir.

Il lui indiqua le mug rempli du liquide qui fumait encore un peu. Sam osa enfin regarder ce que lui avait préparé le jeune homme. Tendant deux mains tremblantes car il avait encore du mal à se réchauffer, il prit le mug et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Ça sentait vraiment bon.

Il goûta enfin au chocolat chaud et le goût envahit sa bouche. Gabriel avait raison. Un chocolat ne lui ferait pas de mal. Après en avoir bu la moitié, il reposa le mug et observa l'homme qui lui faisait face pour lui préparer son gâteau.

Gabriel lui lança quelques petits sourires agrémentés de « mmmmmh » à chaque fois qu'il ajoutait quelque chose dans le second mug. D'ailleurs, ses exclamations étaient plus prononcées lorsqu'il ajouta le sucre. Sam ne retint pas le doux rire face à cette comédie surjouée.

Il mit enfin sa préparation au micro-onde et l'enclencha pour trois minutes.

-Je t'assure que ça vaut la peine d'attendre !

Le plus grand ne chercha pas à lui répondre. De toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne savait pas comment débuter la conversation. Gabriel le poussait pourtant à parler à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait une petite phrase pour le taquiner. Apparemment, il fallait aller dans le vif du sujet et cesser de tourner autour du pot.

-Dis-moi ce qui t'a poussé à vouloir faire une reprise de ''S_inging in the rain'' _?

Sam baissa les yeux sur le mug entre ses mains. Sa petite blague musicale n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les images de Dean refirent surface dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait arrêté d'y penser dès qu'il avait franchi le seuil de chez Gabriel.

-Je sais qu'on ira pas plus loin que deux potes qui partagent une bière, reprit Gabriel. Mais tu peux me parler. C'est ce qu'on fait entre amis.

Le jeune homme laissa ses doigts parcourir la porcelaine pour profiter de son confort. Il pouvait se confier à Gabriel. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il avait besoin d'en parler avant que cet événement ne le bouffe entièrement et qu'il ne devienne tabou.

Sam ne quitta pas sa tasse des yeux et commença à se confier difficilement malgré la douce atmosphère de la pièce.

-J'ai eu...des problèmes. Avec Dean. On s'est bouffé le nez pour rien du tout. J'aurai pas du lui parler comme ça.

Gabriel baissa à son tour le regard sur les mains de son interlocuteur qui continuaient de bouger. Ce qu'il lui disait ne l'aidait pas tellement à comprendre pourquoi il s'était retrouvé sous la pluie à cette heure. Il tenta d'approcher sa main vers celle de Sam pour la lui tenir, lui prouver qu'il le soutenait, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Cependant, il arrêta son geste, se rendant compte que cela pourrait bloquer l'homme dans sa déclaration.

Il hocha simplement la tête, l'incitant à continuer et qu'il n'allait pas l'interrompre.

-Je sais plus trop comment ça a commencé. Je crois qu'on n'étais pas d'accord sur Lisa, sa copine. Un truc dans ce genre. Le nom de papa a été prononcé. Il avait aussi reçu un appel de son patron au resto. Il lui annonçait qu'il était viré. Il ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi. Il n'en a pas eu le temps, il avait commencé à m'insulter.

Gabriel pensa que c'était réellement l'une des pires soirées qu'ait pu passer l'aîné. Les insultes étaient compréhensibles, même si elles étaient dirigées vers son petit frère et non pas sur son patron ou sur son travail. Mais...son père ?

-A cause de ça, je ne l'ai pas pris sérieusement. Il avait besoin d'un défouloir et c'était mieux que de vider un pack de bière à lui tout seul. Du coup, j'ai encaissé. Mais il a commencé à me frapper.

L'homme en face de lui le fixa bizarrement, un brin effrayé. Dean n'avait aucun self-control, il venait de le prouver. L'envie d'aller vérifier si des traces étaient encore visibles le fit se lever, se remémorant pourtant n'avoir rien vu quand il lui a enlevé sa chemise. Sam le remarqua et le rassura du mieux qu'il le put malgré le tourbillon qui régnait dans son esprit.

-Juste un coup à l'épaule...

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui cacher la vérité. Pas maintenant qu'il était lancé.

-Puis un second et un troisième. Et là, je ne pouvais pas en prendre plus. Je lui ai donné un coup au visage. J'étais hors de moi. Il n'avait pas à me frapper. Et d'un coup, il se rendit compte de son geste. Il continua à me frapper. Beaucoup moins fort. Il voulait juste que je sorte, que j'aille faire un tour. Que je le laisse tranquille un moment.

Gabriel comprit tout de suite la suite des événements. Sam ne s'arrêta pas.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'opposer. La pluie était déjà sur moi et la porte se fermait sur Dean. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à la suite. Et tu sais où ça m'a mené.

Gabriel afficha un sourire rassurant. Le cadet n'avait pas éclaté en sanglot. Il n'attendait pas qu'il le fasse non plus mais il pourrait l'aider à gérer ses émotions si jamais ça lui arrivait.

-T'en fais pas, va. Je suis sûr que c'est pas la première fois que vous vous crêpez le chignon.

Gabriel lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'inviter à parler un peu. Sam répondit donc à ce qui semblait plus être une affirmation.

-Oui, c'est souvent comme ça mais pas aussi violent. Ou rarement. Je me souviens d'une fois où on ne s'était plus parlé pendant une semaine entière.

-Je suis tout ouïe. Raconte-moi quelques histoires sur Dean que je pourrais tourner à mon avantage.

La tête soutenue par ses paumes et les coudes fixés sur la table, le plus petit ne lâchait pas l'autre du regard, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il avait réellement envie de savoir deux trois trucs sur leur vie qui pourraient les amuser ce soir. Mais une partie de lui pensait encore aux larmes qui s'étaient écoulées lentement de ses yeux rougis jusque sur ses joues glacées.

C'était vrai qu'il lui en voulait toujours un peu pour lorsqu'il l'avait envoyé bouler, même si il avait des raisons tout à fait compréhensibles de ne pas vouloir de relation. Cependant, Gabriel n'allait pas abandonner l'affaire aussi facilement. Pas après l'avoir vu dans cette détresse.

-Ça date un peu. Dean était venu me chercher avec l'Impala, son bébé. On voulait passer un peu de temps sur les routes. C'était un mois après la mort de... de Jessica. Et il m'avait entraîné de force pour changer d'air.

Sam but une goutte du chocolat devenu tiède pour faire passer l'émotion.

-Au soir, on s'était arrêté dans un vieux motel. C'était horrible. La faute à mon crétin de frère qui avait oublié son porte feuille chez moi. Et donc, j'ai du payer avec le peu que j'avais sur moi. Pas la peine de te dire que l'ambiance était déjà bien pourrie.

-Je peux très bien l'imaginer, dit Gabriel.

Sam eut un petit sourire en coin. Ça avait suffi à Gabriel pour lui faire comprendre que le pire était passé.

-Il nous restait à peine dix dollars pour tenir jusqu'au lendemain. Je m'étais pas inquiété plus que ça. On mangerait un sandwich du distributeur. Pour le petit-déjeuner, on se débrouillerait avec les barres de céréales que j'avais emporté.

Mais...

-Mais on est des Winchester et la poisse, c'est toujours pour nous. L'Impala n'avait pratiquement plus d'essence. Le plein n'était même pas envisageable mais dix dollars, c'était assez pour faire le retour.

-Je suppose que ça n'a pas été aussi facile que ça ?

Le cadet laissa échapper un ricanement, sachant déjà la suite des événements qu'il était sur le point de raconter.

-C'est ça. Le problème, c'était Dean. Demandez-lui de choisir entre son bébé et de la nourriture et il pète les plombs. Enfin, il a pété les plombs quand il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Moi, je voulais aller faire le plein. Pour manger, Dean pourrait aller faire une partie de billard.

Gabriel lui lança un regard interrogateur sur la référence.

-Secret de famille.

Évidemment.

-Mais la simple idée de devoir aller à pied jusqu'à la station service ne lui donnait pas envie du tout. Le choix entre l'Impala et son ventre fut vite fait. Il a voulu m'arracher le billet des mains. On s'est battu pour avoir ce foutu billet. C'était moche à voir.

Pourtant, cela lui rappela de bons souvenirs car il rit franchement. La bataille avait vraiment du être ridicule.

-Au final... On a perdu le billet. On l'a jamais retrouvé. Je te promets qu'on a cherché. Dean a été obligé d'aller au bar, affamé. Ces adversaires n'ont plus du tout envie de jouer maintenant.

Et un nouveau regard interrogateur.

-Secret de famille, lui répéta Sam comme si c'était le secret le mieux gardé de toute l'Histoire des États-Unis.

Il reprit sa mug en main et en fit tourner le liquide qui restait.

-Je lui en ai voulu et lui aussi m'a détesté. Du coup, on est rentré chez moi et on y est resté. On s'est disputé pour des conneries. Comme d'habitude.

-Une petite guerre entre frères. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

Cette fois-ci, le cadet ne fit que hocher la tête. Les événements qui s'étaient passés plus tôt venaient de le prendre en traite. Le sourire se fana pour ne laisser place qu'à un rictus qui risquait à tout moment de s'en aller.

Les yeux de Gabriel avaient capté ce changement.

-Il s'en veux déjà. J'en suis sûr. Dès demain, tu pourras rentrer. Il va s'excuser, tu lui pardonneras et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Crois-moi.

Le micro-onde avait déjà terminé de chauffer son contenu et Gabriel se retourna, laissant ainsi le temps à l'homme de réfléchir aux mots qu'il venait d'employer. Une petite sucrerie ne lui ferait pas de mal, aucun doute là-dessus. Après tout, c'était son remède à lui, celui qu'il ne cessait d'utiliser à chaque coup de déprime.

Une fois le mug sorti avec précaution, il prit une fourchette et déposa finalement le tout devant le cadet.

-Une fois que t'auras avalé ça, tu te sentiras nettement mieux. C'est garantie.

La force de lutter contre ces belles paroles lui manquait. Il piqua donc dans le gâteau au chocolat à la drôle de forme et en mâcha un morceau. Le goût du sucre emplit instantanément ses sens. Gabriel n'y était pas allé de main morte.

-C'est ce qu'il faut, je t'assure, lui dit Gabriel comme en réponse à ses pensées.

Il soupira. C'était à se demander comment il gardait une telle ligne. Avec tout ce qu'il y avait rien que dans ce mug, il n'aurait plus besoin de manger pendant des semaines.

-Je devrais peut-être rentrer maintenant. Je ne sais pas dans quel état il est maintenant et ça pourrait empirer en le laissant seul.

-T'en fais pas. Je suis sur le coup, dit malicieusement Gabriel en se levant.

-Tu vas aller le voir ?

-Pas moi. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui sera heureux de le faire.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-Tu as de la chance que mon portable ne soit pas éteint à cette heure...

-_Je sais. Merci mon cher Castiel. Je compte sur toi. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupe_ _de Sammy._

-Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie ce surnom.

-_Je sais. Apprends-moi un truc que je ne sais pas._

-Tu veux parler du fameux dossier « Noël chez les Winchester » ?

-_Quoi ? Tu vas tout déballer ? Vas-y, je t'écoute. Cas ? Cas, tu..._

Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible des fois.

Castiel rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son trench et s'apprêta à sortir malgré l'heure et le temps.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'il aura dépassé le seuil de chez l'aîné des Winchester. Gabriel venait de lui faire passer le message de prendre soin de lui juste pour une nuit, pour qu'il ne commette pas une connerie plus grosse que lui.

Il ouvrit la porte et le déluge s'abattit devant ses yeux. Pour l'instant, ça n'annonçait rien de bon et il n'était même pas sorti. Il prit son parapluie rose et il put faire le chemin à l'abri.

C'était Dean qui le lui avait offert à la fois pour rigoler et pour lui rendre un service. Il le lui avait acheté après une énième marche sous la pluie battante. Castiel avait été ravi de ce geste. La pluie ne le gênait pas tant que cela mais il appréciait de ne plus risquer d'attraper froid. Même si le parapluie était rose.

Il lui avait expliqué que c'était pour apporter de la couleur à sa personne. Et le rose lui semblait approprié. Parfois il ne fallait pas chercher trop loin dans l'esprit de Dean au risque de faire chou blanc.

Mais aujourd'hui, il irait fouiller un peu pour pouvoir lui apporter son soutien.

Les gouttes d'eau frappaient comme une mélodie sur la matière du parapluie. Castiel l'écoutait à moitié pendant qu'il marchait sur le trottoir déjà trempé. Ses semelles faisaient l'effet d'un rocher qu'on jetait dans l'océan. Il créait un séisme dans la symphonie du ciel. Il aimait la pluie, il aimait le travail que pouvait faire un déferlement d'eau sur la roche, façonnant sans aucune pensée et pourtant en harmonie des statues intemporelles. Castiel préférait cependant ne pas être en dessous lorsque c'était la colère ou bien la tristesse qui s'exprimait à travers elle. C'était comme si le poids du monde s'abattait sur ses frêles épaules d'humain, un être infime face à l'immensité de la planète et de ses problèmes.

Et, perdu dans ses pensées, la pointe de sa chaussure cogna contre la porte. Il releva les yeux de ses pieds et frappa à la porte assez fort pour couvrir le bruit du temps pluvieux.

A peine cinq secondes plus tard, Dean fit son apparition, ouvrant brusquement la porte, les yeux hantés par l'espoir et les regrets. Ses traits étaient figés en un masque à la fois d'appréhension et de peur. Tous ces sentiments obligèrent Castiel à reculer d'un pas. L'instinct avait parlé et l'avait fait fuir de cet être prit de détresse pour qu'il ne soit pas contaminé.

Il s'avança, comblant le pas qu'il avait fait. Dean avait perdu tout le bouleversement qui l'habitait pour se rendre compte de la personne qui lui faisait réellement face. La parole arriva en un mince filet de sons distordus.

-Cas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? A cette heure ? T'as un problème ?

Mais le voir devant lui creusa sa mémoire brumeuse pour remonter jusqu'à un souvenir vieux de l'après-midi même.

-Pourquoi t'as appelé Lisa ? Je t'avais rien demandé. Rentre chez toi. C'est vraiment pas le moment de venir m'emmerder.

Et comme si la bande se mettait en marche arrière, il ferma la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte. Cependant, un obstacle l'empêcha d'atteindre son objectif parce que Castiel avait mis son pieds en travers du chemin.

-Aie ! Ça fait plus mal que dans les films, dit-il peiné en baissa la tête pour constater les dégâts.

La chaussure allait sans aucun doute garder la marque de ce traitement.

-Je ne partirais pas sans connaître l'histoire au complet. Gabriel m'a appelé. Ton frère est chez lui. Il prendra soin de lui pour cette nuit et moi, je vais m'occuper de toi.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

-Je ne te laisserais pas comme ça. Dis tout ce que tu veux, je vais rester et t'aider.

Dean lâcha la poignée de la porte et retourna dans le salon. Il devait être à bout de force pour ne pas s'opposer plus sauvagement que ça à son intrusion.

D'habitude, Dean se retrouvait sur le canapé de Castiel lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui confiait ses problèmes comme on parlait à son psy. Cette facilité de parole était arrivée très rapidement, comme si du jour au lendemain, ils étaient passés de connaissances à camarades de beuverie.

Même si Dean compensait pour deux lorsqu'il buvait.

D'où le fait que, en sortant du bar le plus proche, Castiel le ramenait tant bien que mal, après une dizaine de déséquilibres, jusque chez lui et l'installait confortablement - le sol n'aurait sûrement fait aucune différence vu son état - sur le canapé qui pourrait devenir le sien si ils continuaient ainsi.

Et Dean se confiait tout de suite plus facilement, presque sans aucun souvenir par la suite. Il n'allait pas souffrir des contre-coups de ses révélations, sachant et oubliant qu'elles se trouvaient en de bonnes mains.

Ce soir, un soir de pluie, il allait devoir refaire les mêmes miracles que sur son canapé. Il entra et ferma derrière lui. Il posa le parapluie plié contre le battant et il enleva son manteau mais le gardant sur son bras pour aller le déposer sur une chaise, à portée de main car son téléphone était dans l'une des poches.

Ses chaussures laissèrent des traces sur le sol. Sans s'en soucier, il continua son chemin, suivant la lumière qui provenait du salon, là où Dean s'était prostré sur le canapé. Cela amena un petit sourire sur ses lèvres mais il s'effaça la seconde suivante lorsqu'il vit les bouteilles de bières s'empiler sur la table basse.

Il se dirigea sans quitter l'homme du regard pour juger des dégâts jusqu'à la table de la cuisine. Le bruit de la chaise qu'il tira ne fit même pas lever les yeux de Dean sur lui. Il vit le portable éteint sur la table et, le prenant en main, remarqua quelques belles éraflures sur l'écran et la coque.

-Il est si vieux que ça ? Je pensais que tu l'avais changé récemment ? demanda-t-il en agitant le portable pour montrer de quoi il parlait.

Dean leva enfin la tête de son observation du vide. Sous la lumière jaune de l'ampoule fixée au plafond, son visage semblait s'allonger à cause des ombres sous ses yeux et ses joues. Il le fixait et pourtant il ne paraissait pas dans la même pièce que Castiel.

Castiel tira la chaise et s'y assit, s'apprêtant à commencer la thérapie.

-Dean. Il va falloir me parler. Gabriel m'a juste dit que tu avais chassé Sam.

Au nom de son cadet, Dean eut les yeux qui s'illuminèrent un instant, juste un instant pour comprendre de qui il parlait et se rappeler de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-Ton frère lui a raconté une partie de ce qu'il s'est passé ici avant qu'il trouve refuge ailleurs. Pourquoi a-t-il du partir, Dean ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir ?

Dean se crispait à chaque mot qu'il lui disait.

-Tu l'as vraiment frappé ?

-JE NE VOULAIS PAS ÇA !

Il s'était levé, le visage s'empourprant en symbiose avec la colère qui montait et les mots qui se formaient.

-J'ETAIS PAS BIEN ! JE VOULAIS PAS LE FRAPPER ! JE VOULAIS PAS LUI FAIRE DE MAL !

Face à la colère, à la haine qui prenaient la possession de son corps, il jeta son pied contre la table basse, la poussant jusqu'au meuble et renversant des bouteilles vides au sol. Le bruit du verre n'étouffa pas la voix erratique de Dean.

-JE M'EN VEUX, OK ?! JE ME DETESTE POUR CE QUE J'AI FAIT ! SAM N'AVAIT RIEN A VOIR DANS TOUT ÇA !

Il débarrassa la table d'un geste violent avec les bras, envoyant les bouteilles aux pieds de Castiel, intimidé par cette facette de son ami qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-Tu recommences, Dean.

Et comme si il sortait d'une transe, il cligna des yeux et observa ce qu'il avait fait. Des débris de verre un peu partout et Castiel qui contenait sa peur à l'intérieur malgré ses yeux écarquillés.

-Pardon... Pardon, je voulais pas... Je pensais pas...

Il se rassit sur le canapé, épuisé par son effort et le désastre d'une tentative de discussion. Il recommençait, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec Sammy, à être violent, la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour faire comprendre que lui-même n'arrivait pas à se comprendre.

Dean rassemblait ses pensées pour les aligner correctement. Castiel digérait le spectacle dont il avait été témoin. Sam avait-il eu affaire à ça ? Autant de colère et de frustration transformées en paroles et en coups ?

Il devait réussir à gérer cette situation pour le bien de l'aîné et pour les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Il avança prudemment parmi les morceaux de verre, évitant d'en écraser un pour qu'il ne se brise pas sous son poids. Le canapé, sauf de cette crise, lui permit de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Dean ne le regardait pas, la tête au creux des mains, mais du sentir l'affaissement tout proche. Leurs cuisses ne se touchaient pas. Le contact devrait se faire en douceur, au fur et à mesure que les révélations se feront difficiles.

-Tu veux bien me parler ? S'il te plaît ?

La respiration de Dean se suspendit un instant.

-Je pourrais te faire du mal si tu restes.

Sa voix était si faible et sans conviction que Castiel doutait qu'il le veuille vraiment.

-Tu ne me feras rien. Je le sais. Je vais rester et t'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Il devina les lèvres qui s'étiraient derrières se mains. D'ailleurs, il les baissa et entrelaça des doigts en un poing sur ses cuisses.

-C'est trop con. Après le coup de fil de Roman, Lisa m'a appelé. Sur ta recommandation, apparemment. Et j'ai décidé de rompre avec elle. Cherche pas à comprendre. C'est trop compliqué à expliquer.

-On a toute la nuit pour ça.

Il souffla et s'enfonça dans le dossier, regardant le plafond pour tenter de mettre de l'écart entre lui et le regard de Castiel.

-C'est mon ego, comme elle l'a dit. Trop démesuré. Héritage de mon père.

Dean fronça les sourcils, comme pour se remémorer avec exactitude les détails de sa vie. Castiel n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que c'était un sujet sensible. Il lui parlait peu de son père, le qualifiant de rustre ou de solitaire. Il ne connaissait rien de lui mis à part l'événement lors de l''anniversaire de Dean où son père lui avait offert l'Impala. Même son nom lui était inconnu.

-Et Sam dans l'histoire ?

Dean pinça les lèvres.

-Il est arrivé au mauvais moment, c'est tout. Il a voulu m'aider et je l'ai repoussé. Comme une brute.

Castiel regarda à son tour le plafond. C'était les aléas de la vie. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Mais il était là pour une bonne raison.

Il s'assit plus correctement et entama les sujets qui fâchent.

-Dès demain, tu t'excuseras auprès de ton frère. Tu as bu, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Loin de là. Ensuite, on va régler ce problème d'emploi.

-Comment ça « on » ? Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de moi comme ça.

-Je suis dans la même situation que toi maintenant, si tu te souviens bien.

Dean baissa la tête, tournant le regard vers ses pieds et le verre constellant le sol.

-Bon, on fait quoi alors ?

-On nettoie ? proposa Castiel en regardant l'étendue des dégâts. Ce serait un bon début.

Il se leva et traversa le champ de mine une nouvelle fois. Quant à Dean, il réussit à se lever mais pas plus. Il se rassit lourdement, la tête en arrière et les mains crispées sur son visage.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je te laisse gérer, articula-t-il faiblement.

-Quelle bonne excuse ! Ça aurais du te prendre plus tôt.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais je suis crevé. Demain, on a du boulot.

Gabriel revint dans la pièce après le coup de fil à son ami. Sam n'avait pas bougé mais avait mangé. C'était déjà ça. Ses yeux semblaient moins rouges, aussi. Et tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de le prendre dans ses bras, lui frotter gentiment le dos, lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille, le réconforter dans son chagrin.

Mais son geste serait sans doute mal pris si il agissait maintenant.

Alors, il s'accouda à la table, à ses côtés et le poussa un peu pour le tirer de ses songes.

-Tu as besoin de dormir. Estime-toi heureux, je te prête mon lit.

Évidement, Sam allait répliquer mais il le coupa net, prévoyant le moment exact où les mots se formaient dans sa bouche.

-Faut te reposer, n'insiste pas, c'est moi qui prends le canapé. Pour ce soir, tu as besoin d'un bon lit. Et le mien est parfait.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit Sam avec un petit sourire.

-Je te mets au défis de trouver un seul ressort de travers.

-Mais oui, bien sûr.

Sam oubliait peu à peu l'épisode auquel il avait eu droit avec Dean. Ou plutôt, il le mettait dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard. Pour ce soir déjà entamé, il ne pensait qu'à lui, Gabriel, chez Gabriel et au goût sucré incrusté sur son palais.

Il le suivit jusque dans sa chambre, son intimité entre autre. Et étrangement, tout était simple. Quatre murs blanc, une fenêtre, un lit, une armoire et une table de chevet. Rien ne dépassait de l'ordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle était entièrement impersonnelle et Sam ne croyait pas une seule seconde que c'était réellement l'endroit où Gabriel dormait toutes les nuits. L'être le plus dérangé de la planète dormait dans un endroit aussi froid.

Il regarda Gabriel dans les yeux, cherchant une explication à ce manque évident de couleur, de souvenir. Mais celui-ci lui retourna un regard surpris.

-Ben quoi ? Madame préfère un lit à baldaquin ? Avec des draps en soie et parfumés à la lavande ?

Non, là il ne comprenait pas.

-Tu... Non, rien. C'est parfait merci.

Tout compte fait, il ne voulait pas savoir. Gabriel avait sans aucun doute une bonne raison de la laisser sans ornement.

-Pour un pyjama, ça va être compliqué à trouver. Mes fringues auront l'air d'avoir rapetissé au lavage sur toi.

-Ça ira. Je vais garder le pull pour cette nuit.

-Et... Tu comptes garder ton boxer ?

-GABE !

-Roooh calmos, je me renseigne, c'est tout. Pas de quoi tuer un élan.

-Quoi ?

-Va te coucher, je sens la fatigue t'embrouiller le cerveau. A demain mon sucre d'orge.

Et, encore une fois, ce qui devenait lassant, Gabriel ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il l'avait poussé dans la chambre et avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Sam souffla d'épuisement. Il se sentait manipulé. Mais était-ce uniquement qu'une sensation ?

Gabriel regarda la porte, comme si il pouvait voir l'homme qui se trouvait derrière. Comme si il pouvait deviner ses pas sur le sol en direction du lit où il allait s'allonger de tout son long. Sam allait dormir dans les mêmes draps que lui. Il allait sentir son odeur sur les oreillers. Il allait apposer sa marque sur ces mêmes oreillers.

Gabriel expira bruyamment. Il allait le laisser se reposer ce soir.

Peut-être qu'il passerait une tête dans la chambre... Juste pour voir si tout allait bien...

En tout cas, ce serait l'excuse qu'il fournirait à Gigantor si il le surprenait durant sa séance de voyeurisme.

Il espérait vraiment un revirement de situation. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. La vie reprendrait son cours mais les souvenirs de cette semaine seraient trop durs à oublier pour passer à autre chose.

Beaucoup trop durs.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-Tu veux en parler ?

Castiel, après avoir fait le ménage sous les yeux amusés de Dean, voulait le faire parler un peu pour maintenir le contact. Et même si l'alcool lui montait à la tête, il devait assumer.

Mais ce n'était pas bon de garder tout ces non-dit à l'intérieur. Surtout que ça devait faire un moment qu'il cachait cela.

-De quoi ?

-De votre père.

Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ce n'était visiblement pas un sujet qu'il voulait aborder.

-Tu n'en parles jamais. Même pour moi, c'est une partie de ta vie qui m'est complètement inconnue. Et apparemment, ça a du te chambouler assez pour que tu le sortes ce soir. Ce serait peut-être bien que tu en parles. A moi, ou à Sam.

-Pas à Sam.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Plus que sûr.

-Ok. Tu veux m'en parler ?

Dean regarda à droite, à gauche, comme pour trouver une issue. Mais il était piégé. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper sinon ses pensées allaient le torturer pour un long moment.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois saoul.

La belle excuse.

Il but une gorgée d'eau que Castiel avait été assez aimable de lui remplir. Sa gorge ne sembla pourtant pas se dénouer.

-Notre père... Papa...nous a abandonné, nous et notre mère quand on était jeune. Je devais avoir une dizaine d'année. Maman lui avait reproché de trop jouer avec leur argent dans des paris sportifs et ce genre de truc et d'en perdre trop. Et papa, comme l'homme viril qu'il nous a appris à devenir, il est parti. Il était vexé. Il y avait eu des cris, puis des pleurs et encore des cris. Finalement, la porte d'entrée s'est refermée sur papa. Il nous a appelé de temps en temps, pour nous tenir au courant et pour avoir des nouvelles de nous. Mais ce n'était pas régulier. On pouvait ne pas entendre parler de lui pendant des mois.

Sûrement du à l'alcool, Dean posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel à la fois pour cacher ses yeux emplis de brouillard et pour s'accrocher dans la réalité, suivre le fil d'Ariane dans ses souvenirs sans oublier que tout était du passé.

-Maman est morte deux ans plus tard. Crise cardiaque. Les médecins ont trouvé ça louche pour une femme aussi jeune mais on n'en savait pas plus. On a croisé papa à l'hôpital ce jour-là. Il n'était au courant de rien. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Je l'ai su que plus tard. Bien plus tard. Et même trop tard.

Sa respiration lui brûlait la gorge et la bouche. L'alcool n'était vraiment pas bon pour la santé.

-On a habité chez Bobby. Notre oncle. Il nous a pris sous son aile malgré notre sale caractère. On a grandi, on a avancé et Sam a voulu faire des études. Bobby m'avait appris à réparer des voitures. J'ai pas cherché plus loin mais Sam et sa grosse tête ont voulu prendre leur envol. Et papa est revenu dans l'histoire. Lorsque Sammy lui a dit pour la fac, il l'a plus que mal pris. Ni lui ni moi, on s'attendait à cette réaction. Il l'a engueulé comme si il avait tué quelqu'un. Il en est arrivé à lui interdire de partir, que c'était comme de m'abandonner. Mais Sam est Sam et un Winchester comme son père. Il est quand même parti étudier. Je lui en veux pas. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il reste auprès de moi.

Il reprit son verre d'eau et regarda le contenu se fracasser contre son contenant avant de le boire. Castiel vit son manège mais n'intervient pas. Il se doutait que tout ça devait être dur. Mais que la suite le serait encore plus. Le bruit du verre vide sur la table sonna le début de la vérité cachée.

-Un mois, jour pour jour après le départ de Sam, papa m'a appelé. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre à l'hôpital. J'ai pas réfléchi, j'y suis allé. Quand je suis arrivé, je ne m'attendait pas à voir mon père sur ce lit blanc, un masque sur le visage et une perfusion au bras. Et j'ai eu le droit à la stricte vérité, celle qui nous a privé d'un père pendant des années.

Il enfonça son visage dans le cou de Castiel. Il voulait l'aspirer, aspirer cette sérénité en lui.

-Cas je...

-Continue, Dean. Tu ne peux pas arrêter maintenant.

Et Dean continua.

-Des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait claqué la porte, ce n'était pas pour des jeux d'argent. C'est ce qu'il avait fait croire à maman mais non. Il voulait être un homme, un vrai. Il ne nous avait donc rien dit, gardant tout pour lui, comme devait faire les hommes pour se montrer fort. Il ne nous avait pas dit qu'il était malade. Que ça faisait des années qu'il le savait. Qu'il dépensait son argent dans des traitements. Si il avait disparu, c'était pour parcourir le pays, pour trouver un remède. Ben oui, il avait une maladie incurable qui l'affaiblissait petit à petit. Quand on l'avait croisé à l'hôpital, lors de la mort de maman, il venait pour passer des tests, pour voir l'évolution de la maladie. Et quand Sam est parti étudier, en fait, il voulait juste qu'il reste à ses côtés. Il ne lui restait plus longtemps et il ne voulait pas savoir son fils loin de lui.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la table. Le verre tourna mais ne se brisa pas.

-Il était trop fier pour nous montrer ses faiblesses. Il n'a pas fait confiance à ses propres fils pour le soutenir. Et Sam n'était pas là pour l'entendre. Papa l'avait appelé. Mais Sam n'était pas venu. Il lui avait dit de venir à lui aussi mais sans s'expliquer. Il ne m'en avait pas fallu autant mais leur relation était plus compliquée. Et Sam n'était pas venu. Le pire, sûrement, c'était qu'il m'avait fait promettre de ne rien lui dire. J'ai promis. J'ai tenu ma promesse. Trois mois plus tard, papa mourrait dans le même lit d'hôpital. J'ai tout dit à Sam. Maintenant, il s'en veut encore. Sa mort a effacé tous les préjugés qu'il avait sur lui. Ça a été pire avec la mort de Jessica en plus. Et aujourd'hui, il a fallu que je le ressorte.

Ses yeux se mouillèrent, traçant une ligne humide sur le coup de son ami.

-Merde !

Les confidences étaient terminées. Il n'en dirait pas plus ce soir, à bout de force, le cerveau en miette. C'étaient de grandes révélations et Castiel n'en comprenait pas tout le sens. Mais il savait que tout ceci avait impacté sur le comportement de Dean. Cacher ses émotions, cacher la vérité pour ne pas faire de mal aux gens qu'on aime. Aller jusqu'à être détesté importait peu, du moment que personne ne cherchait trop profondément la raison de sa colère.

C'était l'enseignement qu'avait mis en pratique Dean avec Lisa. Rompre pour qu'elle n'éprouve pas de pitié à son égard. Rompre pour ne pas devenir un homme faible et garder son image intacte.

-Viens, je t'emmène dans ta chambre. Ça suffit largement pour aujourd'hui.

Il réfléchirait plus tard, lorsque Dean serait en sécurité dans son lit, plongé dans un sommeil qu'il espérait sans rêve. Il veillerait sur lui. Il ne faillirait pas à son poste. Castiel devait protéger Dean. A la fois pour son frère et pour ses propres sentiments qui n'avaient fait que prendre plus de plus ce soir.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en douceur et atteignirent la chambre à la même allure. Dean enleva son haut mais garda son pantalon. Ce n'était pas agréable mais il ne se sentait pas la force de se changer. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Il s'allongea sous la couette et ferma les yeux, lassant la fatigue le cueillir enfin et lui permettre de se détendre.

Castiel le veilla jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme finalement. Il lui avait fallu à peine sept minutes pour basculer. Il s'était assis au bord du lit, passant sa main sur le bras de Dean et ne quittant pas son visage des yeux.

Dean n'était pas fragile. Il avait seulement été brisé et recollé par les mains d'un enfant. Il se tenait droit devant son public, dissimulant dans son dos le pilier en patchwork qui soutenait l'ensemble. Dean n'était pas que joie et bonne humeur tous les jours. Il était aussi une personne avec toute une palette de sentiments.

Castiel ne le voyait pas comme un fardeau ou n'éprouvait pas de pitié. Il voyait un homme qui ressentait. Un homme vivant, avec des hauts et des bas. Son amour faisait à présent battre son cœur, seule source d'alimentation de quelqu'un qui ne vivait qu'à moitié. Mais il ne pourrait pas toujours compter là-dessus pour poursuivre sa vie.

Pris d'un sentiment fort du à leur proximité, un souffle de vie échappa à sa prison.

Rien qu'un souffle.

Un battement de papillon.

-Je t'aime, Dean. Je t'aime.

Dean ouvrit les yeux sur Castiel, penché au-dessus de lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre que je vous propose aujourd'hui.

Je remercie comme d'habitude **Castiel-SPN156-Dean**, **noemiefrancia**, **ZephireBleu**, **Babe Gray**, **pimpiericky**, **Plumardise** et **barjy02** pour leur commentaire que je ne me lasse pas de lire ! Et merci aux nouveaux follows et favorite, bien sûr.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Une semaine pour bouleverser des vies 6**

Ce matin, ce fut décidé que Sam regarda Gabriel préparant le petit-déjeuner.

-Je vais appeler mon frère.

Vue la gravité de son regard, Gabriel avait cru qu'il allait lui avouer son amour profond après une saisissante révélation durant son sommeil. C'était pas de chance pour lui d'avoir une imagination aussi fertile dès le matin. D'ailleurs, il fallait toujours à Gabriel un peu de temps pour se réveiller complètement, ce que Sam ne savait absolument pas.

-Je pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. Après la cuite qu'il s'est sans aucun doute tapé hier, il va pas être d'humeur pour des réconciliations.

Malgré les propos tout à fait sensé de son interlocuteur, Sam haussa un sourcil, surpris. Puis, il ricana. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas appeler Dean même si l'envie était forte. Son rire eut quelques notes basses à cette pensée.

-Je ne parle pas de Dean mais de mon autre frère, Adam.

Ce fut au tour de Gabriel d'être surpris. Il en découvrait tous les jours un peu plus sur son géant.

-Parce qu'il y en a un troisième ? Mais combien vous êtes ? A quelle vitesse vous vous reproduisez ?

-Gabe... On est que trois. Adam est notre demi-frère. C'est le plus jeune d'ailleurs.

Il fut très intéressé par la nouvelle inattendue. Castiel ne lui avait jamais parlé du petit dernier. Il se demandait s'il était même au courant de son existence.

-Et donc, tu veux l'appeler ?

-Oui. Je pense qu'il peut nous aider pour Dean. Il va s'enfermer dans son mutisme et je doute que Castiel puisse l'aider.

-Alors pourquoi tu penses que lui peut faire quelque chose ?

Gabriel était dubitatif. Castiel aimait réellement Dean. Il était donc la personne la mieux qualifiée pour accomplir cette tache. Il étaient déjà proches et ce petit moment ne pourrait leur faire que du bien.

-Adam est déjà passé par là. Lorsque sa mère est morte.

Sam détourna le regard un instant lorsqu'il se rappela les souvenirs de l'époque.

-C'est à cette période qu'on a appris son existence et il a appris à gérer ça tout en cherchant un emploi et un nouvel endroit où vivre. Et pour finir, il a fait des études de biologie.

-Un vrai génie, reconnut Gabriel.

-Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'il peut nous aider.

-Il fait quoi en ce moment ?

-Il voyage. Dans tout le pays. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

-Bon, ben vas-y.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Sam revint dans le salon où Gabriel terminait sa tartine de confiture, curieux mais feignant l'indifférence sur la conversation téléphonique.

-Il est à quelques heures d'ici. Il sera là en toute fin d'après midi. Je lui est donné l'adresse de la gare routière, pour que Dean ne le voit pas et ne se doute de rien.

-Bonne idée. Et en attendant, on fait quoi ?

-Toi, j'en sais rien mais moi, je vais voir Dean pour voir où on en est.

Gabriel se leva prestement du canapé et poursuivit Sam qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à Sam de retourner là-bas. Pas après avoir vu l'état dans lequel il était arrivé chez lui sous la pluie. Protéger Sam était devenu primordial, comme si il avait développé un nouvel instinct de survie qui lui soufflait de garder cette personne chère à son cœur près de lui.

-Heu... T'es sûr que c'est prudent ? Il vaudrait mieux attendre Adam. Et puis, oublie pas que Castiel s'occupe de lui aussi.

Un sifflement retentit depuis le téléphone posé la table. « Castiel » y été affiché en lettre noir avec une photo de l'homme en question. Gabriel eut un petit sourie aux lèvres. L'appel allait retarder le départ de Sam.

-Quand on parle du loup, dit-il en prenant son téléphone et décrochant. Allô ?

-Allô ? Gabriel ? C'est Castiel.

-Oui, je sais que c'est toi. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ton nom s'affiche quand tu appelles. Sinon, quoi de neuf ?

Un léger silence s'installa de l'autre côté de la ligne le temps que Gabriel mette le haut-parleur. Ainsi, Sam aurait des nouvelles de son frère chéri sans avoir à sortir de chez lui.

-Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps auprès de Dean.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas bien ?

Le ton alarmé de Gabriel suffit à inquiéter Sam à son tour. Il s'approcha de lui. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Castiel était avec l'aîné depuis la veille mais ce peu de temps avait été largement suffisant pour qu'un nouveau problème survienne.

-Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas le problème. Dean ne veut plus me voir pour un moment. Il a bien précisé que ce ne serait pas définitif mais j'ai du partir ce matin.

-Tu es où ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

-Pas la peine. Je suis devant chez lui. Je pensais que Sam pourrait passer pour régler les choses. Il s'est bien calmé par rapport à hier mais il accumule les regrets et les remords.

-En fait, on pensait attendre Adam pour venir. Après la nuit de folie qu'il a passé, il n'a pas du avoir beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir clairement si il y arrive encore. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire pour qu'il te jette, toi, dehors ?

-Je lui ai dit.

-Tu lui as dit ?

Ben oui, évidement, s'il lui avait dit. Tout s'expliquait. Ou plutôt tout s'expliquait dans le monde de Castiel car Gabriel passa littéralement à côté de l'évidence.

-Oui.

-Tu lui as dit quoi au juste ?

Et là, la petite ampoule s'illumina dans son esprit.

-Ah, oui...

-Je lui ai dit que je l'aim...

-Oups, pardon, désolé Sammy, intervient prestement Gabriel en recouvrant le téléphone d'une main. C'est pas une conversation pour les petits !

-Quoi ? firent Sam et Castiel en chœur.

-Gabriel, ne me dit pas que... commença Castiel, se rendant compte qu'il avait un plus large auditoire que prévu.

Le reste de la phrase disparut rapidement lorsque Gabriel désactiva le haut parleur. Mais quelle boulette ! Quelle immense boulette ! Il allait payer. C'était sûr et certain. Une première fois par Castiel. Et une seconde fois par Sam.

-Gabriel explique-moi. Que voulais dire Castiel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à mon frère ?

-Heu, tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller ailleurs, là où tu n'es pas, et je vais terminer cette conversation avec Castiel. Et après je suis tout à toi.

Il avait intérêt à être imaginatif s'il ne voulait pas finir découpé en morceaux et jeté au fond d'un fleuve par Sam et Castiel, alliés pour une nuit. Son cerveau trop fertile se mettait déjà au travail d'une reconstitution trop réaliste, inspirée de quelques films déconseillés aux moins de 18 ans. Gabriel visualisait déjà la scène.

Ils l'auraient attaché à une chaise, dans un vieux hangar désaffecté sans rien autour à part une desserte où s'empilait les uns sur les autres des ustensiles de torture, et ses kidnappeurs qui lui tournaient le dos à l'entrée du bâtiment. Leur ombre s'étendait au sol jusqu'à ses pieds, lui donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient des géants qui lui rongeaient déjà les jambes. Son cœur accéléra le rythme pendant qu'il identifiait leur visage de profil, voyant leur lèvres bouger et l'éclat du soleil couchant dessiner chaque détails des instruments à ses côtés.

Un couteau de boucher, deux seringues, du fil de fer, des bocaux, des chiffons, une scie, une boite d'allumettes, un marteau, des ciseaux, un poing américain, des crochets, un bistouri, des aiguilles, un fouet...

Ça suffisait comme description, non ? En tout cas, ça avait suffi à Gabriel pour lui donner la nausée. C'était donc pour cela s'il accrocha à la réalité du moment, éloignant les images mentales de Sam et Castiel s'approchant de lui, le regardant lui et la desserte.

-Gabriel, je te jure que si tu me caches quelque chose d'important...

-Tu vas me découper les doigts un à un, les mettre dans un bocal, tu m'attachera avec du fil barbelé à une chaise le temps que tu me cognes jusqu'à ce que je sois assez sonné pour que tu me découpe l'abdomen au bistouri ?

Il avala difficilement. Parfois, il détestait son imagination débordante du matin. Il détestait les matins.

-Quoi ? fit Sam, les yeux grands ouverts devant cette description.

-Pitié ! Épargne ma vie ! cria-t-il tout en cavalant en direction de la salle de bain.

Sam ne le suivit même pas. C'était trop bizarre pour lui. Il regarda autour de lui comme si la solution était évidente. Ce n'était pas un matin comme les autres. Ce matin n'avait rien à voir avec les autres matins qu'il avait déjà eu. Il y en avait eu des plus tristes, des plus heureux, des plus rapides mais jamais aussi bizarres, effrayant, mystérieux et incompréhensibles.

Depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette ville, le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Plus rien ne lui paraissait normal. Même si il ne connaissait pas la normalité, elle ne ressemblerait sûrement pas à ça. En tout cas, il l'espérait.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Il était dix-neuf heures lorsque la voiture d'Adam apparut à l'horizon. Il avait appelé Sam une heure plus tôt pour lui annoncer qu'il n'était plus qu'à une ville de sa destination finale.

Pendant ce temps, le plus grand avait tenté de faire céder le plus petit mais la séance de torture avait très vite tourné au film comique. Gabriel n'avait quitté la salle de bain qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard après en avoir fini avec Castiel. Personne ne lui avait préparé un traquenard en sortant. Sam avait trouvé plus intéressant de regarder la télé que de faire le pied de grue devant la porte.

Il l'avait alors rejoint dans le salon, s'arrêtant une première fois à l'entrée pour le regarder. Puis, il approcha sur la pointe des pieds, comme si il ne l'avait pas vu, pour se mettre derrière le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire pour me soutirer des informations ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-Quelles informations ? demanda Sam en feignant l'indifférence.

-Ben tu sais, les informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé chez ton frère hier soir. Tout ce que m'a dit Castiel au téléphone.

Sam bailla, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Gabriel.

-Ah, ça. Bof. M'en fiche.

-Mais... Mais enfin...Tu veux pas me plaquer contre un lit et me soumettre pour m'obliger à te répondre ?

Sam n'avait eu besoin de quinze minutes pour se désintéresser complètement d'un sujet sur lequel il avait presque pété les plombs ! Non mais où va le monde ? Il ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi facilement ! Pas après avoir imaginé sa propre torture !

-Allez, on sait tous les deux que tu veux savoir ce que je sais...

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Allez, avoue, on ira plus vite.

-J'ai dit non.

…

Et ça avait duré aussi longtemps que ça avait frustrée Gabriel. Environ trois heures et demi. Le temps d'arriver au déjeuner.

Et les voilà à attendre dans le froid la voiture qui dessinait enfin son ombre à l'horizon. C'était une petite voiture, comme celles qu'on offrait aux tout nouveaux détenteurs du permis. La couleur rouge délavée avait fait son temps et les pneus devaient être dans le même état.

Elle arriva enfin à leur niveau. Le moteur s'arrêta et en sortit un jeune adolescent qui entrait dans l'âge adulte. Sa barbe de trois jours ombrageait son visage et lui donnait un air plus mature. Adam avait grandi depuis la dernière fois où Sam et son frère l'avaient vu. De cinq bon centimètres en plus, il devait faire la même taille que Dean à présent.

Il s'approcha de Sam et Gabriel, fermant au passage sa veste sous l'assaut d'une rafale de vent.

-Bonjour Adam. Merci d'être venu.

-De rien. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Dis, t'aurais pas grandi ?

-Toujours aussi drôle. C'est Dean qui va être content.

Ils s'enlacèrent pour se saluer. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était lors de l'anniversaire de leur aîné, il y avait déjà plus de deux ans.

Adam voyageait beaucoup depuis que sa mère était morte.D'un côté à l'autre des États-Unis, il se laissait guider pour ne plus avoir d'attaches et pour oublier la douleur sourde qui écrasait son cœur. Les deux frères lui avaient proposé de les rejoindre, ne serait-ce que pour quelques semaines, le temps de se reprendre en main et de trouver une chose importante à faire. Mais le plus jeune avait refusé leur invitation. Il aimait leur sincérité mais il ne ressentait pas le même lien avec eux qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était ça, de n'être que le demi-frère, même si les frères ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Et il y avait eu la mystérieuse motivation qui l'avait poussé à partir dès la fin de ses études. Du jour au lendemain pratiquement, la simple idée qu'il avait formulé un soir bien au chaud sous des couvertures était devenue une obsession avec une carte tout juste achetée qui prenait déjà sa place sur le siège passager de la voiture.

Cependant, malgré les allers et venus constants du dernier-né, cela ne les empêchaient pas de partager des moments, au moins par téléphone. Et aujourd'hui, Adam devait rentrer à la maison pour aider ses deux frangins.

-Je te présente Gabriel, un ami du théâtre, reprit Sam. Méfie-toi de lui. Il aime les blagues vaseuses.

-Rhooo, ne l'effraie pas tout de suite, je ne me suis pas encore amusé !

Gabriel lui fit une accolade brève en lui tapotant l'épaule. A première vue, ce gamin avait tout à fait l'air charmant. Il espérait pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance et approfondir ses relations dans la famille des Winchester.

-Bon, pas le temps de s'attarder, conclut-il. On a un cas désespéré sur les bras.

Sam hocha la tête avant de suivre Adam jusqu'à sa voiture. Il lui était vraiment reconnaissant de s'être déplacé. «_ La famille, ça s'entraide _» lui avait-il dit au téléphone plus tôt comme si ça valait toutes les motivations du monde. Il lui payerait le plein et il le ferait même pendant un an si il arrivait à remettre Dean sur pied.

C'était un peu leur dernière chance. Castiel n'était plus au côté de Dean pour le surveiller et lui apporter son soutien. Il espérait que tout allait s'arranger bientôt pour continuer une vie normale. Lui-même devrait partir dans peu de temps et il ne voulait pas laisser les choses dans cet état.

Une fois en voiture, Gabriel à l'arrière et Sam au côté de son frère, ce dernier lui raconta le problème avec plus de détails qu'au téléphone pour qu'Adam sache à quoi s'attendre.

-Et ça lui arrive souvent ou je pourrais éviter le moment où je me fait tabasser ?

-Il a du se calmer depuis. Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, je serais avec toi. Moi aussi je dois lui parler.

-Je ferais ce que je peux mais je ne te promet aucun miracle. Mon expérience était différente de la sienne.

-Mais toi aussi tu as vécu des moments difficiles. Tu as plus d'expériences que lui et tu comprends l'aide qu'on t'apporte. Tu as tout perdu quand ta mère est morte. Je me souviens quand la nuit tu hurlais à cause des cauchemars. On a du dormir avec toi à tour de rôle pendant des jours avant que ça passe. Après c'était le jour où tu te mettais à pleurer à chaque fois que tu voyais quelque chose qui te la rappelais. Ça pouvait être un vêtement, un parfum, des habitudes...

Sam sentit Gabriel poser sa main sur le dossier du fauteuil et s'y appuyer pour pouvoir s'approcher.

-Vas-y Sammy, continue de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je suis sûr qu'Adam adore ressasser ses souvenirs, commenta Gabriel tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

Sam, se rendant compte de tout ce qu'il venait de dire, observa son frère sous un angle différent. Il plissait les yeux et avait resserré ses mains sur le volant. Le plus grand s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir oublié que ce n'était pas que des détails. C'était la vie d'Adam, son petit frère qui avait vraiment souffert de tout ça. Alors que lui racontait ces éléments comme si ils étaient banals et sans aucune force.

-Merde. Excuse-moi. Je pensais pas... Enfin, je voulais pas...

-T'en fais pas. De toute façon, si je dois aider Dean, il va bien falloir que je lui parle de ce que j'ai vécu. Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais en venant ici.

En disant ceci, il passa quand même une main sur ses yeux. Adam n'avait jamais imaginé sa vie sans sa mère et du jour au lendemain, elle était rayée de l'équation aussi purement. Il n'aurait pas aussi bien tenu si ses frères n'étaient pas venus à son secours. Il était tombé d'ailleurs plutôt par hasard sur eux.

Après l'enterrement de sa mère où seulement lui et une de ses collègues étaient présents, il avait tenté de retrouver son père, pour tenter de la remplacer par un autre prêt, pour essayer de trouver du soutien, quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à ne pas oublier de vivre. Après des recherches et des photos récupérées dans ses affaires poussiéreuses, il avait trouvé un numéro écrit à la va-vite sur un post-it jauni par le temps. Le nom de « John » y était inscrit en lettre capitale juste au-dessus.

Il l'avait composé, les mains fébriles, et écoutait la connexion se mettre en place.

-_Oui ?_

-Euh... Bonjour. John, c'est bien vous ?

-_Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?_

-Je suis son fils. On s'est vu il y a longtemps maintenant. Je voudrais lui parler.

-_... Ça va pas être possible._

-Pourquoi ?

-_Il est mort._

Adam se pinça les lèvres aussi fort qu'il le put sans les ouvrir jusqu'au sang. Lui aussi était mort. Toute ses chances pour vivre son équilibre était fichues. Sur qui pouvait-il compter à présent ? Qui Personne. Il n'avait personne. Cette journée allait être difficile. Il espérait fortement qu'elle passe au plus vite pour qu'il puisse s'endormir et oublier ses pensées pendant quelques heures.

-_Vous avez dit que vous étiez son fils ?_

-Oui.

-_C'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en vrai ?_

-Mais je ne mens pas. Je suis son fils. Adam. Et puis vous, vous êtes qui ?

-_Je suis son fils._

A partir de là, Sam et Dean s'étaient déplacés pour le retrouver, apprendre comment ses parents s'étaient rencontré, ses rares moments avec lui. Puis, en voyant son état lamentable, ils étaient restés quelques temps, à la fois pour le remettre sur pied au mieux et pour faire plus ample connaissance lorsque Adam serait en état de parler de lui.

Aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de prendre soin de son grand frère, de prendre de grandes responsabilités. Sa voix ne devrait pas trembler comme elle l'avait fait par le passé. C'était à son tour de se montrer fort et d'un soutien sans faille comme ils l'avaient fait pour lui dès années plus tôt.

-Tourne à droite.

Aujourd'hui c'était à lui de montrer la voie à son aîné pour ne pas sombrer et vivre un enfer plus longtemps.

La voiture s'arrêta le long du trottoir, devant la maison de Dean qui semblait plus sombre que la dernière fois. Le propriétaire avait du les entendre car le rideau du salon bougea bien assez pour deviner qu'il les observait.

-Bon, je vous attends là. Pas sûr que ce cher Dean soit heureux de voir un parfait inconnu entre ces murs.

Les deux Winchester sortirent de la voiture, dans le froid qui ne voulait pas quitter cette ville.

C'était le même froid qui les accueillit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte avant qu'ils n'aient frappé.

-Salut Dean. Ça fait un bail.

Dean ne releva pas les yeux. Il continuait de fixer le sol, attendant qu'ils entrent pour fermer derrière eux et les emmener au salon où il s'assit sur une chaise qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Sam et Adam se regardèrent comme pour décider de ce qui allait suivre. En fait, aucun des deux n'avaient pensé quoi dire ou faire une fois qu'ils seraient devant lui pour ouvrir la discussion. Mais il fallait bien aborder le sujet d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Dean, il faut...

-Sam, je suis désolé.

Il avait coupé Adam qui avait trouvé le courage de débuter la conversation mais Dean avait sûrement attendu ce moment pour, lui aussi, prendre son courage à deux mains et s'exprimer.

-Je te dois des excuses pour hier soir. J'ai mal réagi. J'étais con et aveuglé par ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. T'y étais pour rien. J'aurais pas du me déchaîner sur toi ou te jeter dehors.J'ai pété les plombs sur toi, et j'aurai du m'arrêter dès le début. Excuse-moi, Sammy.

Sa voix était à la limite de flancher mais Dean devait tenir bon encore un peu pour pouvoir s'exprimer et terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Sam s'approcha de son frère et s'agenouilla pour être au même niveau que lui.

-Moi aussi je dois m'excuser.

-Mais enfin, Sam...

-Non, je dois le faire. Je t'ai laissé faire sans chercher à comprendre. J'aurais du mieux réagir et pas me laisser faire.

-Tu t'es pas laissé faire, dit-il en se frottant la mâchoire.

-Un peu mieux alors. Je suis désolé.

-Bon, on est tous les deux des crétins et voilà qu'on fond en larmes pour se rabibocher.

Un rictus fit son apparition sur son visage et le même prit place sur celui de Sam. Ils étaient encore gênés mais cela passerait avec le temps.

-Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?

Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux sur Adam qui en avait profité pour s'installer sur le bras du canapé pour les regarder.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Dean, Adam est venu te voir pour...

-Je sais pourquoi il est venu. Il m'a appelé.

-Hein ?

Adam baissa la tête quand le regard de Sam se posa de nouveau sur lui et il rougit légèrement, pris en faute.

-Bah, oui. Je pouvais pas débarquer comme ça. Fallait bien que je lui parle un peu avant. Pour qu'il accepte de me parler.

Après un instant gêné, il reprit.

-D'ailleurs, il préférerait que tu ne sois pas là.

Cette fois, il fixa son regard sur Dean qui le regardait aussi pour appuyer ce qu'avait dit Adam.

-J'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire, dit Dean. Mais pour le reste, je préfère en parler seul à seul avec lui.

Sam voulait insister. Il voulait rester pour l'aider. Lui annoncer de cette manière les choses n'était pas acceptable.

-Dean, je veux rester.

-Non, Sam.

Sa voix était devenue plus grave d'un seul coup. Là, il ne s'excusait plus. Il ordonnait quelque chose. Et Sam eut trop peur de le contrer, de s'opposer à lui et le bloquer dans sa discussion avec Adam pour avancer.

-Ok. Appelle-moi si tu veux quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Il hocha la tête et ne bougea plus.

-A plus tard, fit-il à Adam qui hocha lui aussi la tête.

Alors Sam dut s'en aller.

-Ce soir, on fait la représentation au théâtre, se souvint-il.

Sam pris son manteau qui était resté là depuis la veille et sortit de son porte-feuille deux billets pour le spectacle de noël. Il les donna au plus jeune.

-Si jamais l'envie vous prenait de venir...

-On y pensera. Merci.

Sur ce, après que Adam lui ait passé les clés de sa voiture, il quitta la maison. Aucune voix ne rompit le silence, le temps qu'il était encore dans la maison. Il se sentait de trop et inutile à la fois. Mais il pouvait le supporter. Dean lui parlerait plus tard, lorsqu'il irait mieux.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-Alors, tu veux commencer ?

Adam n'avait pas bougé de sa place d'observation. Dean non plus.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Sam a du te raconter.

-Mais j'aimerais que tu me racontes comment tu te sentais.

Dean releva la tête qu'il avait tenu entre ses mains pour détailler son frère et comprendre qu'Adam était tout à fait sérieux et ne cherchait pas à l'humilier par ses confidences.

Il se gratta le sommet du crâne. Ce n'était pas son truc de parler de lui en continu. Il avait trop l'impression de se dévoiler entièrement sans plus aucune armure pour le dissimuler.

-J'ai perdu mon job, rompu avec une femme et tabassé mon frère. Tout ça en moins de quelques heures. Tu crois que je me sens comment ?

-Je sais pas. A toi de me le dire.

-Ça fait mal. Rien que d'y penser, ça fait mal.

-Et tu te sens perdu, maintenant ?

-Tu es mon psy maintenant ?

-Dean, fit Adam pour appuyer son sérieux.

-Ok, oui je suis... Perdu. Faut que je trouve un autre boulot et vite. Avec Lisa, je peux plus rien faire. Pas sur la façon dont on s'est quitté. Et pour Sam, je me suis excusé mais ça prendra sûrement un peu plus que ça pour oublier.

Il avala sa salive, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Dean ne savait pas y faire avec les mots. Séduire une fille, d'accord, il savait comment tout ça fonctionnait. Mais parler de ses sentiments, ça lui faisait trop penser aux poèmes qu'on l'obligeait à lire en cours, ceux sur les fleurs des champs et les puits sans fond.

D'habitude, lorsqu'il devait parler de ce genre de chose, Sam s'en occupait très bien. Son petit frère parlait pour deux et Dean n'avait qu'à hocher la tête à certains moments ou ajouter un mot ou deux.

Adam avait une technique bien différente de la sienne pour parvenir à ses fins. Il ne parlerait que très peu, pour obliger son aîné à abaisser ses barrières, pour être au même niveau que lui.

-Et tu as bu en pensant quoi ?

-Que... Que j'aurai pas à réfléchir à tous ces problèmes. Je pensais m'en occuper plus tard.

-Pourquoi pas le soir même ?

-Mais j'en sais rien.

Il balaya la table du regard, cherchant n'importe quoi à apporter à sa bouche pour s'arrêter de parler. Rien ne vint à son secours. Il soupira. Il détestait se sentir faible, même si ce n'était qu'une impression. Cette impression de n'avoir aucune barrière contre l'extérieur lorsqu'il devait y faire face. Voilà pourquoi il avait bu, pour maintenir des barrières, même factices, pour s'isoler du monde extérieur et se maintenir stable dans son univers. Sans se soucier des personnes qui voudraient interagir avec lui.

-Tu connais mon histoire, reprit Adam. Tu sais comment j'étais lorsque j'ai perdu ma mère. Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour être venu.

-C'est pas la peine, je te l'ai déjà dit. T'es notre frère, c'est tout. On n'a pas besoin d'autres raisons.

-Et c'est pareil pour aujourd'hui. Mais pour qu'on puisse t'aider, il faut que tu nous laisses faire. Je sais que c'est pas ton truc de déballer tes sentiments, je l'ai bien compris quand tu m'avais fait boire un pack de bière avant de m'endormir. Tu t'étais justifié le lendemain en me disant que c'était pour mon bien, que j'avais pas à trop réfléchir si je voulais m'en sortir. Que ce qui était arrivé était fait et que je pouvais plus rien y faire. Tu m'avais dit ça alors que j'avais la tête dans les toilettes le lendemain matin.

-Et ça avait bien marché.

-Dans un sens, oui. Mais avec toi, c'est le contraire qu'il faudrait faire. Il faut que tu réfléchisses un peu plus à tes actes et arrêter de foncer dans le tas en croyant faire un strick à chaque fois.

-Elle vient d'où cette expression ?

-Dean...

-Bon d'accord. Mais je peux pas changer du jour au lendemain.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande. On voudrait juste que tu ne restes pas tout seul lorsque ça arrive. Un coup de fil, un texto, tout ce que tu veux. Mais enfouir tes problèmes, tout ce que tu feras avec, ce sera de les accumuler jusqu'à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Une famille, c'est fait pour ça aussi.

-... Papa ne l'avait pas compris.

Cette fois, ce fut Adam qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Il connaissait l'histoire. Ses frères la lui avaient raconté après de multiples demandes de sa part. John n'avait pas vu sa famille comme un groupe uni mais plutôt comme des individus qui cohabitaient. Il avait eu ses propres problèmes qu'il ne pensait pas devoir faire subir aux autres membres de sa famille, parce qu'ils avaient eux aussi leurs problèmes à gérer sans l'aide de personne. C'était une sorte de chacun pour soi où plusieurs personnes se croisaient sur des chemins similaires.

-Bon, j'ai compris. J'en parle à quelqu'un lorsque ça va pas bien et je laisse l'alcool tranquille pendant un moment.

Adam hocha la tête

-C'est déjà ça.

C'était simpliste comme compte rendu des choses mais connaissant Dean, ça ne servirait à rien de le pousser plus loin. Il avait compris l'essentiel et c'était suffisant pour lui.

-Bon, fit Adam en se redressant, on va admirer ton frère à son spectacle ? On trouvera bien quelque chose pour rire à ses dépends pour l'année qui arrive.

Dean soupira et ses lèvres formèrent un sourire franc.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Après quelques petits problèmes de dernière minute comme « j'ai un trou dans ma robe ! », « j'ai oublié mon texte ! Non c'est pas possible, je le connaissais par cœur il y a une heure à peine ! » et « qui a vu ma brosse ? Je peux pas jouer dans cet état ! », la petite troupe, aussi amateur soit-elle, était prête pour sa représentation annuelle de noël.

Le rideau se leva et les acteurs entrèrent dans leur rôle, sans se soucier de la multitude d'yeux qui les regardait avec attention, admirant leur mise en scène et leur jeu d'acteur. Il y avait des enfants de tout âge, assis pour la plupart au premier rang pour pouvoir mieux voir, ou pour juste s'asseoir devant.

Il n'y avait plus aucune chaise de libre. Ce n'était pas comme si la salle était grande mais savoir qu'une centaine de personnes s'était déplacée pour passer ce moment ici-même, à les regarder jouer, ne sachant pas si ça allait leur plaire, tout ça lui donnait envie de jouer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et aux regards qu'avaient ses amis, ils devaient penser la même chose.

Les dialogues et les scènes s'enchaînèrent tranquillement, comme lors des répétitions. Chacun des membres de la troupe amatrice apparaissait dans l'ordre, dans leur costume de lumière bon marché. Même Sam eut son heure de gloire. En renne, certes, et les éclats de rire confirmèrent qu'il était ridicule avec des bois en mousse, un nez rouge de maquillage et une combinaison marron trop courte au niveau des mollets et des bras. Ses compagnons riaient eux aussi sous cape, pinçant des lèvres et détournant le regard pour reprendre leur sérieux.

Il espérait que ce moment de sa vie serait à jamais oublié lorsqu'il sortirait de ce bâtiment, mais les flashs de particuliers et du journal local lui confirmèrent le contraire.

Gabriel, en messager de Dieu, l'auréole lui servant plus de couronne, était agenouillé à ses côtés et put lui glisser à l'oreille sans se faire remarquer.

-On aura une double page au journal de demain. Ne sois pas modeste, tu mérites amplement que tout le monde sache qui tu es.

-Je te hais, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Et après un dernier dialogue, une dernière phrase une dernière note poussée sur la scène, c'était la fin. Chacun d'entre eux souriait déjà, reprenant leurs esprit tandis que le rideau se baissait devant eux, les séparant de leurs spectateurs.

Sam félicita tous les membres de la troupe. C'était une réussite. Enfin, une réussite d'une petite ville mais ça faisait du bien d'entendre les applaudissements de l'autre côté du rideau. Ils s'alignèrent et le rideau se leva une nouvelle fois sur eux. Ils saluèrent leur public. Sam et chacun d'entre eux étaient réellement heureux d'être là.

Et d'un coup, il les vit. Dean et Adam était là, assis parmi le public. Ils n'étaient pas au premier rang mais le fait de les voir enfin lui fit l'effet d'une drogue dans les veines. Une bonne drogue dont il n'y avait aucun effet néfaste mais que du bonheur.

Castiel était là aussi, applaudissant de plus belle lorsque le regard de Sam croisa le sien. Ou plutôt, lorsque son regard croisa celui de son voisin, Gabriel.

Il était si ridicule que ça dans son costume de renne du Père Noël ? Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il fallait bien se dévouer. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas venus pour rien !

Le rideau se ferma de nouveau et cette fois-ci pour de bon. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à s'habiller pour pouvoir sortir et faire profiter de leur joie à tout leur entourage. Sam ainsi que d'autres membres allèrent se cacher derrière le rideau qu'ils avaient tendu pour se changer. Ils avaient permis aux filles de prendre les toilettes mixtes. Très galant.

Lorsque Sam sortit enfin après avoir rencontré un coude et un pied sur le sien, il chercha Gabriel du regard pour lui donner sa place. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Il avait quitté le bâtiment. Sam s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il était parti à la remise pour ranger son costume. La porte était grande ouverte et ses ailes d'ange reposaient sur un carton ainsi que tout son attirail de parfait messager.

Sam partit alors chercher son vélo. Il ne savait pas où il allait aller ensuite mai sil ne comptait pas laisser son seul moyen de locomotion derrière lui et l'obliger à faire demi-tour à un moment ou à un autre.

Il sortit alors à son tour par la porte de derrière, pensant rejoindre son frère avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Cependant, il aurait bien aimé y aller avec Gabriel. Sa compagnie lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il était devenu un très bon ami. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient maintenir une correspondance lorsque Sam serait reparti dans peu de temps.

Il espérait le revoir avant son départ.

Mais était-il obligé de partir si tôt ?

Une routine s'était installée, malgré son altercation avec Dean, tout s'était arrangé. Quelques jours de plus ne lui feraient pas de mal. Après tout, il était là en vacances, il pouvait en profiter un peu plus pour recharger les batteries avant de retourner loin de Dean, loin de tout ça.

Qui l'en empêcherait de toute façon ?

Au loin, près de l'entrée principale d'où sortait une marée de personnes discutant, Dean l'attendait, les mains dans les poches et le fixant jusqu'à ce qu'il approche. Dès qu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de son frère, Dean baissa les yeux.

-C'était sympa, lui dit-il le rouge lui montant aux joues. Pas le genre de truc que j'irai voir tous les jours mais c'était sympa.

-Merci d'être venu. Je vous ai vu dans la salle.

-Ouais. Comment j'aurai pu rater mon Sammy en renne à deux sous tout droit sorti du grenier de grand-mère ?

Sam rougit d'un seul coup sous le souvenir qu'il avait réussi à oublier pour un court instant. Évidement, son frère n'allait pas se priver d'utiliser tout ce qu'il trouverait pour lui faire vivre un Enfer.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en ferais ? Toute la ville est au courant. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais me faire chanter.

-Non. Mais je pourrai imprimer la photo que j'ai pris avec mon téléphone, l'encadrer pour la mettre à la maison. Et pourquoi pas l'envoyer à Bobby ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles...

-Oh, non. Tu ne vas pas faire ça.

L'horrible sourire que Dean afficha lui fit craindre le pire.

-Et sinon, tu as vu Gabriel ? Il est déjà sorti.

-Je l'ai vu partir par là avec Adam. J'ai pas compris pourquoi.

-Ok, merci. On se voit se soir ?

-Bien sûr. Et, Sam, on est ok, hein ?

Sam prit le temps de lui donner un sourire franc.

-On est ok. Je te laisse. A plus tard.

C'était bien de savoir qu'il pourrait rentrer ce soir, ne pas squatter chez Gabriel. Il était heureux de savoir que son frère allait déjà mieux, même un peu. Il lui faudrait du temps mais Sam serait là pour le soutenir comme Dean l'a été pour lui.

Il pourrait l'annoncer à Gabriel, lui rendre son chez soi, son havre de paix.

Sam suivit la direction que lui avait montré Dean. Apparemment, ils avaient passé l'angle de la rue, s'éloignant de plus en plus du centre-ville. Où avaient-ils pu aller ? Et pourquoi aussi loin. Adam était venu avec la voiture de Dean. L'Impala ne passait pas inaperçue. Et Gabriel habitait de l'autre côté. Tout ce qu'il y avait là-bas, c'était un bar où son frère l'avait déjà entraîné pour passer la soirée.

Ne voyant aucune trace des deux personnes ailleurs, il décida de tenter sa chance à l'intérieur. Il accrocha son vélo à l'extérieur et entra à l'intérieur. Au pire, ils pourraient bien prendre un verre pour finir la journée.

Il poussa la porte et la fumée de cigarette le frappa de plein fouet. C'était une odeur très désagréable, à se demander comment on pouvait ne plus s'arrêter d'y être plongé. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à rester assez longtemps pour que l'odeur imprègne ses vêtements. Et c'était pareil pour le parfum de l'alcool qui semblait s'agglutiner dans l'air.

Trois personnes autour d'un billard se retournèrent lorsqu'il entra, le jaugeant de la tête aux pieds. Leurs regards le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il avança donc, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui et cloisonnant de nouveau cet univers si loin du sien.

La lumière jaune des ampoules lui piquait les yeux et laissait voir à qui voulait se perdre dans ses pensées les volutes de fumées qui dansaient dans chaque recoin de l'espace disponible.

A force de se focaliser sur ce détail qu'il avait si peu l'habitude de côtoyer, une quinte de toux le prit. Sam entendit quelques rires, soit de voir un gamin ici, soit pour autre chose. Il les oublia très vite pour chercher Gabriel et Adam des yeux. Quelques pas plus en avant lui permirent d'apercevoir accoudés au bar les deux personnes. Gabriel semblait écouter ce que lui disait Adam. Ce dernier semblait passionné par ses propos.

Il ne suffit que d'un seul pas dans leur direction pour qu'il cesse tout mouvement. La seconde d'avant, il voyait deux amis discuter paisiblement autour d'un verre comme pour commencer la soirée.

Et la seconde d'après, son monde, tel qu'il l'avait conçu, se fractura de toute part pour lui montrer la vérité.

Et...

Ils s'embrassèrent. Comme lèvres contre lèvres et souffles échangés.

Adam, sur la pointe des pieds, tenait fermement le col de la chemise de Gabriel. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs ne pas s'en soucier.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Sam ne voyait plus les gens autour de lui qui le dévisageaient. Il ne voyait plus que ces deux personnes, son frère et son meilleur ami, s'embrasser et ne bougeant plus un seul muscle.

Lui, par contre, se remit en marche. C'était une image qu'il ne souhaitait pas continuer à espionner. Faisant demi-tour, il bouscula quelques clients surpris de son geste. La porte de sortie était sa seule échappatoire.

Il déboula dehors, s'éloignant de ce capharnaüm, vers son vélo solitaire, tout en sortant la clé pour défaire le cadenas. Il réagissait trop brutalement selon lui. Il l'avait rejeté, après tout. Il n'avait pas accepté ses sentiments. Gabriel avait tous les droits d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait le droit d'être heureux.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il l'envie de frapper à mort son propre frère ?

De récupérer Gabriel pour s'accrocher à lui ?

De laver à la javelle ses lèvres profanées ?

C'était complètement incohérent. Et pourtant, une petite boule se formait dans son ventre et l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Sa respiration était rapide. Il dut souffler lentement avant de continuer à se débattre avec son vélo. C'était un vieux cadenas, certes, mais il pouvait encore l'ouvrir.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, il allait laisser son fidèle vélo pour partir à pied, courir à travers la ville, là où il pourrait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Ou oublier tout ce qu'il savait de ce qu'on appelait « l'amour ».


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Merci de l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici ! Merci à **Castiel-SPN156-Dean**, **noemiefrancia**, **barjy02**, **pimpiericky**, **ZephireBleu** et **claimi** pour leur commentaires et encouragements !

Pour ceux qui ont aimé, je prépare une suite qui arrivera dans très longtemps. Mais en attendant, je vous propose de vous pencher sur la fin de celle-ci.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Une semaine pour bouleverser des vies 7**

Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt, trop concentré à éponger ses larmes sur ses vêtements déjà trop imbibés. Samantha lui allait bien tout compte fait. C'était Dean qui serait content. Il resserra ses jambes contre lui, assis à même le sol gelé en totale contradiction avec son visage brûlant.

-Je savais que tu serais là. En même temps, tu ne connais qu'ici.

C'était Gabriel qui parlait dans son dos, encore trop loin pour être à portée de main. Cependant, le fait d'être dans la même pièce que lui le dérangeait fortement. Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos. Son cerveau lui imagina tout un cas d'excuse pour détester cette proximité.

L'aura d'Adam encore sur ses vêtements.

Son ton joyeux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour effacer tout soupçon.

Le fait qu'il l'ait trouvé avant Dean alors qu'il pleurait encore.

La jalousie qui lui crevait tellement le cœur qu'il ne pouvait pas le regarder en face.

Sam ne répondit pas, écoutant le silence qui s'était installé et effaçant la présence de l'homme derrière lui. Il voulait retourner dans le cocon de tristesse qu'il venait de se former pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et se concentrer sur autre chose.

Aucun des deux ne bougea. Les raisons de ce manque de mouvement restaient pourtant inconnues. Peut-être la peur ? La gêne ? Ou encore la colère ?

Sam aurait préféré que ce moment reste ainsi, inachevé. Pour rien au monde les sentiments qui se battaient à l'intérieur de lui ne devaient faire surface. Ces sentiments-là étaient à Jessica. Il ne pouvait pas les ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui venait d'embrasser son petit frère sous ses yeux.

C'était impossible.

Totalement impossible.

Impossible.

Et pourtant...

Ils étaient bien là, cette boule chaotique de sentiments faisant entendre leur voix de manière incompréhensible mais marquant leur présence. Sam n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre son cerveau et son cœur.

Devait-il l'engueuler jusqu'à en perdre la voix ?

Devait-il fuir en espérant que Gabriel ne le suive pas ?

Devait-il rentrer chez lui, loin de tous ces problèmes douloureux ?

Devait-il se jeter dans ses bras et laisser libre cours à ses pleurs tout juste retenus ?

Devait-il lui faire oublier son frère et se jeter sur ses lèvres ?

Le silence qu'il avait cru écouter depuis plusieurs secondes n'était en fait que le brouhaha de ses pensées qui le déconnectaient du monde extérieur. Les pas de Gabriel étaient passés inaperçus et ce furent ses paroles qui lui firent lever la tête.

-Dean m'a appelé. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir rentrer à la maison. Tu as vu l'heure au moins ?

Non, il n'avait pas vu l'heure. Il en avait même oublié le concept. Ce n'était pas une pièce particulièrement éclairée mais il aurait du remarquer la pénombre qui s'était peu à peu installée et le noir grignoter sa vision. Les jambes le rappelèrent à l'ordre, laissant la douleur qu'elles contenaient monter jusqu'à son centre nerveux.

L'envie de bouger le prit soudainement. Sam se leva, une jambe après l'autre par mécanisme. Mais à peine s'était-il levé qu'il se retrouva à genoux. Des fourmis lui couraient dans les jambes et il en perdit l'usage.

-Merde.

Le son de sa voix était étrange. Rauque de ne pas s'être exprimé depuis un moment déjà. Gabriel le prit sous le bras et le souleva difficilement pour le mettre debout. Sam chancela sur ses jambes, le temps d'en retrouver l'usage et se dégagea vivement de l'homme, comme pris d'une décharge électrique.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le geste soudain. Il le dévisagea mais rien ne lui répondit.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'es vachement bizarre. Allez viens, Dean a vraiment peur pour toi.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-Gabriel le cherche aussi. Il va le trouver, j'en suis certain.

Castiel rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste et se pencha sur Dean, prostré sur le canapé. Il voulut lui poser la main sur l'épaule. Mais à quelques centimètres de sa peau, il se retint et se détourna vivement.

-Sam va rentrer à la maison et tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

Dean se passa les mains sur les yeux pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, même si il aurait préféré.

-Il m'en veut encore, c'est tout. Pas la peine de chercher plus loin. J'aurais jamais du lui crier dessus comme je l'ai fait.

Castiel souffla juste assez pour que le brun ne l'entende pas.

-On en a déjà parlé et tu t'es déjà excusé. Il t'a pardonné. Ce n'est plus la peine de revenir sur le sujet.

Castiel s'éloigna pour prendre sa tasse de café posée sur la petite table. Le liquide était à peine chaud. Cela faisait déjà une bonne trentaine de minutes qu'il était au côté de Dean en attendant des nouvelles de son frère. Il l'avait appelé, cachant l'angoisse dans sa voix, pour lui demander si Sam était chez lui.

Vu l'heure tardive, il était normal d'avoir peur, surtout qu'il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis sa sortie de la salle de spectacle.

C'était ce qui avait motivé Dean à le contacter, son inquiétude pour son petit frère. Il serait prêt à tout pour le garder en sécurité, même de pactiser avec son pire ennemi si celui-ci pouvait lui apporter des informations.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était dans la chambre de l'aîné, ne trouvant pas le moment adéquat. Dean avait été hésitant au téléphone, choisissant ses mots avec maladresse pour ne faire aucune références malencontreuses à cette nuit. Penser à Sam lui donnait la force de parler à Castiel.

Sam était parti sur son vélo, ne lui donnant que «_A plus tard_» comme seule promesse de se revoir.

Il avait d'abord cru qu'il était parti à la recherche de Gabriel et Adam. Mais le soleil avait déjà disparu et Sam ne répondait pas à son téléphone. Téléphone qui était resté dans sa chambre, bien en évidence sur sa table de chevet. Il avait appelé Adam mais ce fut sur la messagerie qu'il passa son message.

Dean avait pris la voiture pour faire le tour de la ville. Elle n'était pas bien grande mais Sam aurait très bien pu se perdre...n'est-ce pas ? Les roues glissèrent sur le bitume, à droite à gauche, pistant les pas du cadet à travers le paysage défilant, les maisons se ressemblant. Mais Sam n'apparaissait nul part.

Il fit alors demi-tour, retournant chez lui et avec l'espoir de voir son frère sur le pas de la porte, se gelant sur place et le maudissant d'être aller faire un tour. Dean prendrait sa petite crise avec le sourire aux lèvres, promis. Mais personne ne l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

La bière atterrit tout naturellement dans sa main. La télé allumée le regarda plus qu'il ne la regarda. Vingt heures sonna alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu des jours. La bouteille toujours dans sa main avait à peine été touchée. Les lampadaires s'allumèrent et aucune forme ne se dessina sur le rideau du salon. Sam n'était pas là.

C'était là qu'il se décida enfin à appeler Castiel. Ne pouvant pas l'aider à distance, il vint directement chez l'aîné pour contacter ensuite Gabriel, la seule personne la plus proche de Sam après Dean.

Castiel but une goutte de café, pas tellement fan une fois refroidi et reposa sa tasse là où elle trônait depuis un moment.

Dean aussi avait sa tasse mais elle était toujours pleine. Elle avait remplacé la bière qui avait repris sa place dans le réfrigérateur.

-On devrait faire à manger en les attendant. Sam aura sûrement faim si il n'a rien mangé depuis ce midi.

Dean leva la tête vers Castiel lorsqu'il dit le nom de son frère. Lui préparer à manger ? Il fallait déjà qu'il soit là pour manger. Et il ne l'était pas. Pas de trace de Sam.

-Un hamburger ou un croque-monsieur ? A mon avis, il ne remarquera même pas le manque de salade.

Dean ne fit pas attention à ce que Castiel lui racontait et ce dernier le remarqua. Il continua cependant son speech, voulant détendre l'atmosphère et faire parler l'aîné qui semblait comme éteint.

-Pourquoi pas les deux ? Ce sera mangé de toute façon.

-Tu devrais rentrer. Au cas où, s'il est passé chez toi.

Castiel avait d'abord cru que Dean voulait rester seul et se morfondre encore sur son sort. Mais sa justification était bonne. Sam aurait pu passer chez lui.

-J'ai mis un mot sur la porte. Au cas où. Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne peut pas être parti loin.

Ces phrases tournaient en boucle dans sa bouche depuis son arrivée, comme si leur effet n'était qu'éphémère sur l'homme assis sur le canapé. Les minutes défilaient lentement devant leurs yeux et à chacune d'entre elles, ils espéraient entendre un coup à la porte ou même une sonnerie de téléphone.

-Tu veux pas aller vérifier ? Si ton mot est tombé, Sam ne...

-Dean, ne te caches pas. Si tu veux parler, vas-y franchement. Tu as peur pour ton frère. Et j'ai aussi peur pour lui. Mais il va revenir. Il s'expliquera et tout ira bien.

Dean s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé comme pour disparaître de sa vue. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait parce que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il voulait que Cas s'en aille. Et Castiel comprit. Parce que Castiel comprenait tout ce qui se passait dans son cerveau, comme s'il l'avait analysé depuis des années.

-Je ne suis pas là pour t'arracher ta chemise.

L'aîné se redressa et regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Il l'avait désarçonné avec cette phrase qu'il n'attendait pas entendre sortir de sa bouche. Puis, gêné, il baissa les yeux. Il avait mis des mots sur ses pensées.

-Tu te rends compte au moins de l'absurdité de cette situation ? Je viens pour t'aider, pour Sam, parce que je m'inquiète pour lui et pour toi. Et tu penses que je veux coucher avec toi, maintenant, et rien de plus ?

Oui, c'était ce que Dean avait pensé à un moment donné. Au début, il ne pensait qu'à Sam, son petit frère, perdu quelque part en ville. Il avait cherché de l'aide et Castiel avait bien voulu lui donner la sienne. Et ensuite, il avait vu Castiel, l'homme et plus uniquement le bon ami qui apporte son soutien.

Cas était là, en mouvement devant lui, allant d'un coin à un autre de la pièce, tout en se démenant au téléphone pour prévenir tous ses contacts présents. Il l'écoutait parler au combiné, absorbé par ses propos. Ce n'était plus son collègue de boulot qu'il voyait de temps en temps pour manger une pizza.

Castiel était devenu Castiel, l'homme dont ses yeux se trouvaient toujours en face des siens, sans qui il ne serait pas resté dans cette ville paumée. Il devait l'avouer, il était la personne à laquelle il pensait lorsqu'il était seul. Et depuis sa déclaration, il ne pouvait plus le voir autrement que comme un prédateur.

-Si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, dans ce cas ne les utilise pas pour me tourner en dérision.

Il soupira pour se calmer avant de dire des choses regrettables. Ils n'étaient pas là pour se bouffer le nez mais pour attendre des nouvelles Sam. Il sortit une nouvelle fois son portable mais aucun sms ne lui avait été envoyé et il n'avait manqué aucun appel.

Il reprit alors son café et en but un peu, le liquide froid lui agressant la gorge.

Dean l'avait rejeté, c'était indéniable. Il lui avait simplement dit de partir, sans plus d'explication. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, Castiel se leva et sortit de la chambre, ne disant rien. Ne pouvant rien dire. Sa gorge avait refusé de laisser sortir de nouveaux mots. C'était un blocage de son cerveau. Alors il était sorti parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Son masque était tombé bruyamment sur le sol. Les poings serrés, il reprit un visage impassible mais ses yeux criaient de frustration et de surprise face à son geste. Castiel s'était repris mai sil n'y avait plus personne pour le regarder.

Mais il avait promis à Gabriel de rester pour prendre soin de lui. Alors il était resté, assis sur le canapé du salon, à la lumière des lampadaires. A attendre.

-Pardon, dit Dean doucement.

Castiel hocha la tête tout en sachant que l'aîné le regardait pour connaître sa réaction face à ses excuses.

Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir. Sa raison avait été réduite en miette dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Gabriel le regarda, offensé. Après l'appel de Cas, il était parti à sa recherche. En commençant ici.

-Je te l'ai dit. On te cherche partout. Je t'ai trouvé alors je te ramène. Allez, viens.

Il lui prit le bras pour le traîner vers la sortie. Il n'était pas agacé par la réaction de Sam mais il voulait le sortir de cet endroit, sentant d'avance que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais Sam avait d'autres projets en tête.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! lui répondit-il en reprenant son bras. Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

-Je pourrais, oui. Mais j'ai promis à ton frère et à Castiel que je te ramènerais moi-même en un seul morceau. Je n'ai pas fait cette promesse pour récolter un simple appel. Et Dean ne doit pas être en état de conduire.

Avec l'inquiétude qu'il devait éprouver en ce moment-même, accompagné d'une ou deux bières, prendre le volant était une mauvaise idée sauf s'il voulait refaire la taule de sa voiture. Castiel était à ses côtés mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire sortir de chez lui.

Ça n'allait vraiment pas dans la tête du cadet des Winchester.

-Tu aurais pu allumer la lumière, fit Gabriel en s'approchant fatalement du mur.

-Non, arrête !

Mais c'était trop tard, il suffit à Gabriel d'appuyer sur un interrupteur pour transformer la scène qui se déroulait. Au lieu d'un Sam amer avec lui pour X raison, il le vit un bras tendu dans sa direction avec désespoir pour le rattraper. Et les larmes inondaient son visage, ses yeux fous de terreur.

Il se détourna vite mais pas assez. Sa dernière barrière venait de s'effondrer. La noirceur qui l'entourait comme un cocon avait été percé. La lumière mettait à nu tout ce qu'il avait essayé vainement de cacher au plus profond de lui.

Gabriel changea d'opinion sur le jeune homme. Ce qu'il avait essayé de faire passer pour de l'amertume n'était que sa façon de se protéger des autres. Et l'autre était lui. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer. Certes, Sam l'avait rejeté. Certes il avait été vache avec lui. Mais en aucun cas, il ne supporterais de le voir dans cet état de détresse. Son amour était trop fort pour ça.

Un coup de foudre.

C'était plus fort que tout.

-Eh, ça va ?

«_ Mais t'es con ou t'es con ?_ » Bon, son amour avait un peu de mal à s'exprimer. Il l'avait déstabilisé, lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Sam ne lui répondit pas, trop absorbé à essuyer ses larmes et reprendre une voix normale. Ses épaules ne tremblaient pas encore mais c'était de justesse.

-On devrait vraiment rentrer.

-Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! dit Sam en maîtrisant un instant ses sanglots.

Gabriel s'approcha, profitant que Sam était de dos pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas plus. Il continuait d'utiliser son masque fortement dilué depuis que la lumière l'avait frappé.

Il refusa de s'enfuir d'ici car cela signifierait qu'il allait laisser le jeune homme seul dans le noir. Il ne ferait rien de tel après le coup de poignard en plein cœur qu'il venait de recevoir sans ménagement. Voir les larmes qui dégringolaient le visage de celui qu'il aimait lui donnait l'impression d'avoir les mêmes au coin des yeux, prêtes à suivre leur jumelle dans une cascade de chagrin.

Ses pas, les uns après les autres, le menèrent droit sur le jeune homme qu'il emprisonna dans ses bras comme on s'accroche à une bouée. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas qu'un soutien pour lui pour ne pas se noyer mais également pour Sam, pour qu'il comprenne que Gabriel ressentait son chagrin.

Malheureusement, Sam prit mal ce geste d'affection en repoussant à deux mains les bras qui le maintenaient en place. Il ne voulait pas se sentir oppresser par des sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens. Il ne voulait pas être obligé de comprendre les sentiments des autres lorsqu'il ne comprenait même pas les siens. Quand Gabriel l'avait serré contre lui, tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'était du dégoût ou quelque chose qui en était proche.

Le jeune homme revoyait ces même bras proches du corps de son frère, Adam. Il les voyait témoin de leur baiser échanger entre les vapeurs d'alcool et la fumée de cigarette. Il les voyait comme sortis d'une scène qu'il aurait voulu avoir halluciné. Tout le poussait à s'éloigner de lui pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas plus de mal. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait confessé autour d'un verre. Pas après lui avoir déclaré son amour à lui, un Sam brisé qui avait déjà connu les souffrances que pouvaient procurer un amour.

Ces souffrances de l'époque, il les revivait en ce moment-même avec une autre personne qui chamboulait tout autant son cœur.

Gabriel.

Un homme dont il ne connaissait rien de son passé, au contraire de Jessica avec qui il avait passé des mois entiers à s'appréhender et à se comprendre. Aujourd'hui, tout allait trop vite. Une semaine plus tôt, jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir qu'il serait en train de pleurer pour Gabriel.

Pour quelque chose qu'il ne verrait jamais naître.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ? demanda Sam avec la gorge enrouée, espérant faire partir Gabriel.

-De qui tu parles ?

-Je parle d'Adam. Vous êtes ensemble, non ? Alors retourne le voir et laisse-moi tranquille.

Gabriel resta immobile.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne suis pas avec Adam. Loin de là.

-NE LE CACHE PAS ! cria Sam qui ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps.

Il ne voulait pas que la discussion s'éternise. Gabriel allait avouer tout ce cirque et le laisser derrière lui. Point final.

-Je vous ai vu, reprit-il plus doucement. Je vous ai vu au bar en train de vous embrasser.

Oui, Gabriel se souvenait de ce rapprochement, quelques heures plus tôt. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Sam n'aurait jamais du assister à ça.

-Sam. Adam m'a embrassé, c'est vrai. Je te le cache pas.

Sam se tendit et repoussa Gabriel bien plus violemment mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire. Il continua de lui parler, sachant pertinemment que le Winchester ne pourrait pas se passer de plus d'explication si il lui en donnait.

-Mais tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas réciproque. Il l'a fait pour me montrer ses sentiments. Il m'a pris par surprise. Mais je ne partage rien avec lui. C'est arrivé et c'est tout. Adam m'a simplement déclaré son amour et je l'ai repoussé. Mais tu n'as pas du rester assez longtemps pour le voir.

-Évidement que je ne suis pas resté. Tu dis avoir des sentiments forts pour moi. Tu as même parlé de coup de foudre. Mais dès que je t'ai repoussé, tu n'as pas mis longtemps avant de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais je te dis que je ne ressens rien pour lui ! Rien du tout, nada ! Je ne t'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit avoir eu le coup de foudre pour toi. Je l'ai encore. Sam, c'est toi que j'aime.

-C'est faux. C'est pas possible autrement.

-Arrête d'être une tête de mule. T'es pas un Winchester pour rien. Même Adam n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Je lui ai dit un million de fois que c'est toi que je veux à mes côtés avant qu'il ne comprenne. Sam... Sammy...

-LA FERME !

-Je t'aime.

-TAIS-TOI ! TU MENS !

-Sam, je veux être avec toi.

-NON.

-Tu es l'homme de ma vie.

-S'il te plaît, va-t-en.

-Pas sans toi.

-Rentre chez toi.

-Jamais plus sans toi.

Gabriel s'approcha de Sam, remonta ses mains sur les bras du jeune homme et avant qu'il n'ait eu un mouvement de recul, il lui attrapa le visage, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

Il emprisonna les lèvres de Sam avec les siennes, ne lui autorisant pas un geste. Le plus petit se colla à ce corps démesuré qu'il voulait tant chérir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sa bouche ne demandait qu'à se fondre avec sa voisine pour obtenir plus de sensation, pour combler ce vide qui se creusait lorsqu'elle était seule.

Sam ne savait pas comment réagir devant cette démonstration évidente de l'amour qui emplissait Gabriel à son égard. Il ne pouvait pas reculer, trop ébahi par ce geste. Alors... Peut-être que si il avançait... Juste un peu...

Sam ne voulait pas être démonstratif, ne pas embrasser l'homme qui creusait sa place à coup de dynamite dan son cœur. Mais si il ne faisait qu'un tout petit pas... Un minuscule...

Sam appuya légèrement ses lèvres contre celles de Gabriel, trop abasourdi pour tenter de réfléchir, qui ressentit immédiatement la pression. Il lâcha le visage du géant pour les positionner contre sa nuque et ressentir la chaire de poule qui traversait son corps. Ses pensées, en ce moment, étaient belles, magnifiques, toutes comprenant le jeune Winchester à ses côtés. Comment continuer à vivre seul lorsqu'il venait d'apercevoir son avenir à deux ?

Sam n'en menait pas large non plus, la bouche soudée à la sienne. Ses mains hésitantes montèrent sur les flancs, sur les vêtements qu'il dessinait sans y prêter attention, pour finir au creux des omoplates et resserrer son étreinte.

Sam avait lâché prise. En ce moment même, alors que les larmes séchaient encore sur ses joues, son esprit était serein. Plus aucun tracas ne venait le tourmenter. Il ne pouvait plus penser logiquement mais juste à la façon de combler Gabriel, le corps contre le sien qu'il maintenait de toute ses forces passionnément. Pourquoi penser rationnellement lorsqu'on pouvait se déconnecter du monde ?

Lorsque Gabriel recula le visage, Sam prit peur et agrippa le vêtement sous ses doigts, laissant s'échapper une plainte à travers ses lèvres offertes.

Le sourire du plus petit le ravit et devant très vite une addiction.

-On devrait rentrer. C'est pas cool une salle des fêtes.

Son souffle asséchait la bouche du géant. Il ne fit que le suivre sans le lâcher une seconde. Comment aurait-il pu le laisser s'enfuir après tout le remue-ménage qu'il avait provoqué en lui ?

xxxxx

xxxxx

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Dean fut le premier à se précipiter sur la poignée pour ouvrir, espérant de tout cœur que son petit frère était enfin de retour à la maison.

-Euh... Salut.

Adam, un peu gêné par le regard insistant de son aîné, releva le coin des lèvres.

-Je voulais passer dire au revoir avant de reprendre la route.

Une fois la surprise passée, Dean réagit enfin.

-Déjà ? Tu es arrivé ce matin. Tu pourrais rester dormir.

-C'est gentil mais je préfère vraiment m'en aller.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te motive autant ?

-J'ai... Disons que je me suis pris un râteau et je veux vraiment passer à autre chose.

Dean remarqua la main de son frère venir frotter son œil en miment la poussière dans l'œil. Elle devait d'ailleurs y être depuis assez longtemps pour que ses deux yeux soient rouges.

-C'est pas une catastrophe, tu sais. A mon grand malheur, j'en ai reçu quelques uns mais rien qui m'obligeait à fuir.

Adam hésita à continuer. De toute façon, même si il lui expliquait, son aîné ne pourrait pas l'aider davantage. Mais autant le lui dire. Ainsi, il se serait confessé et tout cela lui pèserait sûrement moins.

-C'est de Gabriel que je parle.

Dean, sous le choc de la nouvelle, avala de travers et se mit à tousser pour retrouver une respiration normale. Castiel arriva derrière lui, s'inquiétant pour son ami.

-Dean ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, ça va, dit-il pour le rassurer.

Il releva son visage empourpré sur son frère.

-Tu t'es pris un râteau par Gabriel ? répéta Dean comme pour clarifier les propos de son frère.

-Oui, fut la seule réponse.

-Sérieusement ? Gabriel ? Tu voulais sortir avec Gabriel ?

-Oui. Et j'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'en parler. Une fois m'a suffi.

Adam ne pleurait pas ou n'était pas sur le point de pleurer. Cependant, c'était déjà assez humiliant de l'entendre en boucle de la bouche de son aîné.

-Ça m'aurait évité ce genre de désagrément si Sam m'avait mis au courant de son histoire avec lui.

A l'écoute de cette phrase qui semblait tout à fait anodine pour le plus jeune, Dean en oublia son inquiétude d'un peu plus tôt pour la remplacer par de la pure surprise. On pouvait vraisemblablement dire qu'il était estomaqué par la nouvelle. Sam ? Avec Gabriel ? Un homme qu'il n'avait lui-même que très peu fréquenté mais assez pour connaître l'énergumè puis, il le pensait hétéro, son petit frère. Après Jessica, c'en était devenu une vérité absolue pour Dean sur l'orientation sexuelle de son cadet.

Et la journée n'était pas terminée. Vivement que ce soit le cas.

-Sam ne voulait sûrement pas officialiser une relation qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir, déduisit Castiel après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Dean qui faisait défiler le dialogue en boucle dans son esprit.

Adam sembla se satisfaire de cette version et hocha la tête, trouvant la réflexion logique.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'en vais. Je te téléphone quand je pourrais.

Il salua Castiel et son frère qui reprit contenance pour lui dire au revoir et le serrer dans ses bras. Malgré le coup qu'il venait inconsciemment de lui porter, Adam s'était expressément déplacé pour lui. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il le remercierait comme il se doit plus tard.

Refermant la porte sur le bruit du moteur de la voiture, Dean regarda Castiel, d'abord ses pieds puis lentement remontant sur son visage impassible, comme si personne ne pouvait le surprendre.

-Tu crois que Gabriel suffira pour le trouver ? Il est parti tout seul et...

-Il y arrivera.

Aucun d'eux ne savait que Gabriel avait trouvé Sam et que le cadet ne pourrait plus disparaître comme il l'avait fait.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Ils passèrent enfin le pas de la porte de chez Gabriel, main dans la main, le souffle court d'avoir couru, même si il habitait à deux pas ou presque de la salle.

Sam lui picorait inlassablement le cou sous ses gémissements qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir. Gabriel devait pourtant garder la tête froide. C'était Sam qui avait besoin de lui et pas l'inverse. Il le poussa contre le mur du couloir, un doigt sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

-C'est moi qui mène la danse. Alors va languir sur le lit et je t'apporte le dessert.

Ces yeux encore rouges de ses pleurs se voilaient de désir peu à peu. Il lui avait fallu moins d'une semaine pour tomber sous le charme d'un petit gars perfusé au sucre. Il avait fallu qu'il connaisse la colère, la jalousie, la peur et la tristesse avant de pouvoir vivre le bonheur avec lui.

Sam allait enfin y goûter ce soir. Depuis si longtemps qu'il attendait...

Il ne bougea pas, attendant Gabriel qui refermait la porte bien trop lentement pour que ce soit naturel.

Ses pensées étaient plus qu'embrouillées. C'était comme si il ne pensait plus sauf à un nom.

«_ Gabriel _»

Sa légère érection le gênait dans son pantalon. Il s'approcha de nouveau de l'homme en face de lui pour obtenir un contact, une simple main sur son épaule, un simple souffle sur sa nuque. Si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait pas se réveiller maintenant. Sinon, il ne pourrait pas supporter le froid qui l'entourerait lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux.

La solitude qui ferait place au duo qu'ils formaient serait trop difficile à vivre, maintenant qu'il expérimentait de nouveau le « nous ».

Gabriel le regardait faire, cherchant ce contact, cette chaleur pour se prouver qu'il était important et qu'il n'était pas seul pour s'occuper de lui. Il attrapa sa main qu'il posa sur sa hanche et embrassa ce géant tendre. A deux, ils parvinrent à la chambre où il n'y eut plus aucune retenue. Les cris de plaisir résonnaient dans toute la maison. Les vêtements froissés qui les éloignaient rejoignirent le sol, là où ils seraient hors d'atteinte pour ne cacher aucune pudeur.

Ils mélangèrent leur corps, si près et si forts. Leur souffles ébranlés s'élevaient à des rythmes irréguliers pour chacun mais leur mouvements s'épousaient les uns sur les autres. C'était presque animal, comme une tension qu'il fallait dissiper avant qu'elle ne leur explose à la figure.

Mais malgré ce besoin primaire d'assouvir un désir par tous les moyens, aucun d'eux n'en oublia comment ils en étaient arrivés là, à ce lit qui leur fournissait un cocon pour exprimer leur amour.

C'était d'ailleurs un amour neuf mais qui leur semblait à la fois enfoui à l'intérieur de leur âme depuis un moment déjà. Les gestes tendres et patients se mêlaient avec délicatesse à ceux plus brutaux à la passion du moment et l'envie de ressentir l'autre jusqu'à les marquer pour toujours.

Ils ne pouvaient pas, ou plus, penser à un autre moyen de finaliser le processus de découverte de l'autre, de reconnaissance comme étant sien.

Cet extase dut prendre fin avec l'éclat final, la libération et le mélange de leur être.

Gabriel, effondré, et Sam dans le même état, ne pensèrent pas une seconde qu'ils devraient se séparer et reprendre possession de leur corps. Le cadet n'eut même pas le temps de cette réflexion, plongeant déjà dans l'exploration de ses nouveaux rêves. Gabriel le regarda faire, être dévasté par la vague du sommeil apaisant et réparateur.

Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser d'un tel spectacle auquel il ne serait que le seul spectateur pour chacune des représentations.

Il dut cependant se résoudre à se lever, laissant Sam profiter de leur nid en premier. Il se dirigea dans la salle à manger, caleçon en main, pour passer un coup de téléphone. Ce qu'il aurait du faire dès qu'il avait trouvé Sam mais il n'aurait pas pu le laisser comme ça, perdu dans son esprit.

Il s'était occupé de lui. Il le ferait encore. Mais après avoir appelé Castiel.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Le téléphone de Castiel brisa le silence lourd de sens qui s'était installé.

-Gabriel ? Tu...

-...

-Attends deux secondes, je te mets en haut-parleur.

Il appuya sur deux boutons et un grésillement emplis la pièce.

-On t'écoute.

-Sam est avec moi. Je l'ai trouvé.

-Vous êtes où ? demanda Dean.

-Chez moi. Il n'était pas en état de rentrer pour te voir.

-Il n'était pas en état ?

-Je t'expliquerais demain. D'ailleurs, Adam est parti, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, il est parti. Mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec Sam ?

-Je t'expliquerais demain...

-J'espère.

-Bon, je vous laisse. Ah, et Dean, je sors avec ton frère alors ne me frappe pas.

_Bip, bip, bip_

-QUOI ?

Gabriel avait bien sûr raccroché avant de perdre l'audition.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il réussirait, souffla Castiel en rangeant le téléphone.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Dean encore plus déboussolé.

-Gabriel m'avait déjà parlé de son coup de foudre pour Sam, il y a quelques jours. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si sérieux que ça, avoua Castiel.

-Et l'un de vous à penser à m'en faire part ?

-Cela ne te concernait pas toi mais ton frère uniquement.

-J'aurai aimé être au courant.

-J'en suis désolé mais je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

La conversation s'arrêta brusquement, comme si les mots se bousculait dans leur bouche sans trouver le bon moment pour se faire entendre. C'était d'autant plus gênant que Dean ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des mains croisées de son ami. Ces mains, il les avait serré, touché, frappé, sans jamais soupçonner autre chose qu'un message d'amitié durable.

Maintenant que Sam était à l'abri, que ce sujet était vidé, il ne restait plus que celui-ci à terminer. Lorsque cette pensée le traversa, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le remettre à demain. Car demain, il se dégonflerait, l'éviterait peut-être si il se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Et même si ils se parlaient, Dean éviterait à tout prix de parler de ses sentiments, préférant s'enfuir en courant sous un prétexte quelconque préparé à l'avance pour ce genre de situation.

Il ouvrit la bouche et sans plus réfléchir, se jeta à l'eau, quitte à y laisser des plumes.

-Alors... Toi et moi... Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

Quand ses paroles atteignirent ses oreilles, il se sentit ridicule de les avoir prononcé. Pourtant, Castiel les trouva pleines de sens.

-Je pensais ne plus en parler et laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont.

La solution la plus simple était toujours la meilleure pour lui apparemment mais Dean ne pouvait pas se contenter de cette réponse. Il aurait très bien pu s'arrêter là. Après tout, c'était ce à quoi il pensait plus tôt. Pourtant, cela lui donna un arrière goût de trop peu, pas assez de vécu, pas assez d'expérience sur ce chemin pour laisser Castiel redevenir le bon ami chez qui il dessoûlait.

Revenir en arrière lui faisait l'impression de lui arracher quelques heures de sa vie. Dean pensait aux heures qui avaient suivi la déclaration, à ces heures où Castiel n'était plus l'ami mais l'amant. Il revoyait les heures d'attente avec un amant, les gestes d'un amant, les paroles d'un amant et non pas celle d'un ami qui le soutenait.

Si il lui enlevait ça, il lui enlevait une partie de sa mémoire et de ses pensées. Il lui enlevait tout le cheminement de son esprit pour en arriver à cette conclusion : Castiel était indispensable. Ce Castiel et non plus celui d'avant.

Mais de là à partager ses sentiments sur l'oreiller...

-On pourrait... Je propose, hein... On pourrait...commencer par un flirt... Euh, je veux dire, toi tu pourrais... Et moi je pourrais... Enfin voilà, c'est que...Toi et moi, c'est.. C'est pas anormal mais... Faut se faire à l'idée... Et le temps ça compte aussi...

Dean, emmêlé dans une phrase qui n'avait plus aucun sens, ne savait pas comment la terminer de façon correcte, ou même la terminer tout court. Et cet embarras qui se reflétait sur ses joues fit rire Castiel qui arrêta instantanément le flot de mots.

C'était beau, rare, précieux et revigorant à la fois.

-Je crois que j'ai compris. Tu sais pourtant que les mots ne sont pas ton fort.

Il reprit avec un peu plus de sérieux mais gardant ce sourire qu'il allait revoir de plus en plus souvent.

-Demain, une fois que Sam et Gabriel se seront expliqués, on pourrait aller au cinéma et voir ce film dont tu m'as parlé.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Gabriel revint dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta au chambranle et admira la personne qui s'y était blotti. Sam dépassait des couvertures. Ses jambes étaient à peines couvertes. Elles se dessinaient nettement sous le drap. Tout son corps était visible malgré la matière qui était délicatement déposée sur lui.

Il reposait sur l'oreiller. Son souffle calme et reposé était bien différent de celui qu'il avait vu dans la salle des fêtes, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé pleurant pour lui. Ses sentiments étaient à fleur de peau. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était immortaliser ce moment, se souvenir de chaque détails pour se les remémorer lorsqu'ils seraient loin l'un de l'autre.

-Tu viens ?

Sam s'étira, descendant la couverture sur son torse rougit. Il se tourna vers lui et ouvrit lentement les yeux lourds de sommeil. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Gabriel pour qu'il vienne se coller au corps chaud de son amant tout en remontant le drap et le repositionnant sur son corps démesuré.

-Je suis bien, là, dit Sam en frottant son visage contre ses cheveux.

Gabriel se redressa pour pouvoir le voir et l'observa tenter de rester éveiller le temps de cette petite discussion improvisée sur l'oreiller. Le sourire qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était au pas de la porte ne le quittait pas et le ne ferait pas avant un bon moment.

Il l'embrassa, d'abord du bout des lèvres et s'écarta avant d'appuyer un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sam était engourdi par le sommeil mais amorça un mouvement pour lui répondre.

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu restes.

Sam n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Gabriel le regardait mais il donnait l'impression de passer à travers lui, comme pour éviter de se prendre une gifle avec sa réponse.

Sam sourit et prit son visage entre ses mains pour le rappeler à la réalité et à lui.

-Je reste.

Et il l'embrassa sur ces mots pour sceller cette promesse. Il voulait faire passer ces paroles de sa bouche à la sienne, jusqu'à son esprit pour qu'ils s'impriment au fer rouge pour toujours.

Il ne repartirait pas. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place depuis longtemps, si longtemps.


End file.
